Strawberry Incubus
by miszxbrii
Summary: "No matter what you try to do or say, you will always be a demon. And humans are unable to love demons. So why do you make yourself hurt, Ichigo?" Ichigo just wanted to be loved, no matter what he was. Is that too much to ask for?  Grimmichi, Yaoi
1. The Feeding

So I know a lot of the people reading my stories are waiting for updates. I'm so sorry, there will be updates. I've been really busy and I'm sharing my computer with my brother right now so I don't have as much time to type up my stories. Anyway, this is a new story. This will be yaoi. Thank you Beta Angel Racey.

Warnings for all chapters: Yaoi, character death, incest (kinda), slight OOC

Pairings: Shiro/Ichi, Grimm/Ichi, Nnoi/Shiro

Chapter 01: The Feeding

The summer air breezed through the streets, massaging the skin of the pedestrians wandering around. School had ended for vacation and the children were creating mischief, excited about no school for the next three months. The sun was setting, leaving a dark purple and orange stain cascading across the sky. A tall, red headed man strolled down the sidewalk, getting farther and farther away from the noise of the excitement.

The breeze seemed to be getting colder and he could feel a chill flowing out and surrounding him and the street seemed to dim and get darker and darker. He could hear a sadistic giggle in the air. He looked around, but couldn't find where it was coming from. He quickened his pace to get home, trying to get away from the voice that seemed to be getting closer to his ear. It was making him hot and nervous at the same time. He felt a warm hand run up the length of his exposed neck, which made him stop and whip around.

"W-who's there!" the man shouted into the abandoned street. He got a deep child-like giggle as his response. He quickly turned back around and continued his sprinting towards home. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of orange and made a quick stop.

"_Renji, come play with me,"_ the voice whispered in the air._ "I'm lonely, won't you play with me?"_ Before the red head knew it, he was pushed up against a wall. He heard a small cracking noise and felt a throb against the back of his head. He looked down into molten, gold eyes. Renji couldn't take his eyes off those eyes. They appeared to be swirling and glowing, hypnotizing him.

"A-are y-you? No, i-it can't be." Renji's words began to slow up and slur the longer he looked into the eyes. The being in front of him just smiled, showing little pearly white fangs.

"_Hello, Rennnji," _it hissed. It ran its pink tongue across it's fangs before speaking again._ "I'm so glad you noticed it was me."_ The being ran his hands up the red head's body before ripping at his shirt, letting the shreds fall to the concrete ground. _"Mmmm,"_ it moaned. It ran its fingers across the chiseled chest and abs, tracing over the black tribal tattoos.

Renji was in a fit of unwanted bliss, every touch the being made creating a heated sensation against his skin and making his dick twitch. "Ahh," Renji moaned. He could feel the cool sweat rolling down his burning forehead and felt the being run its sandpaper tongue across his chest, moaning at the taste.

"_So deliciousss,"_ it hissed. He continued to lick at Renji's chest before sucking on the dusky nipple, letting its fangs scrape across the skin. It slid its tongue up against the red head's neck, licking at the pulse point before sucking it hard, leaving a large love bite. He ran his tongue up Renji's jaw, laying open-mouthed kisses against his skin. The being gripped the red heads jaw, making him open his mouth before he dipped his tongue in. Running it along the top of Renji's mouth, he explored every dip before he slid his tongue along the other man's.

Renji could feel his body begin to shiver and his dick twitch harder, as beads of precum dripped out of his clothed cock. He moaned into the being's mouth, as he felt the being's hand undo the button of his jeans and pull his dick out.

He snatched his mouth away from the being's to moan as he felt the being's hand begin to slide up and down his shaft. The being lowered to its knees and slid his tongue around the red head's dick before slipping it into its mouth and sucking hard. "Ahhhh, oh God." Renji felt like he was going to explode. His body shook and he started to feel drowsy and sleepy. His eyelids began to get heavy and lower. "Don't, p-please s-stop," Renji moaned. He didn't want this. He just wanted to go home, relax for the three months off from college.

The being began to suck harder and faster, sucking the red head's soul and essence out of him. Renji's body convulsed before he let out a piercing scream and exploded into the being's mouth. He kept sucking, even when Renji's body went slack and started to slide down the wall. He rose to a standing position, watching the red head's body lay dead on the ground. It licked its lips with a frown on its face.

"Ichigo, are you finished yet?" The being turned his head to the white haired man that stepped out of the shadows. The younger man named Ichigo, nodded. "Good, it's time to go, before someone finds the body."

Pouting, Ichigo replied, "But Shiro, that wasn't enough, I'm still hungry." He turned back around to stare down at Renji, laying there with his dead, wide eyes. "He was really weak; I thought he would last a little bit longer." Ichigo frowned to himself. "I'm sorry, Renji, I didn't want to drain you, but I didn't have a choice," he whispered.

"I'll give you some more when we get back home, but we need to leave…_now_." Ichigo slowly backed away from the man he had once called his friend before he turned around and ran off with his white counterpart, his long orange hair whipping behind him.

*/*/*

**3 Months Later**

"I can't believe summer is already over. I didn't get enough sleep."

"What the hell are you talking about, Starrk? You practically slept the whole damn summer. We wanted to go surfing and you were snoring on the damn couch."

"Hey losers, didja' hear about the murder that happened ova' the summer break?" A tall stick of a man yelled to his friends sitting under a big tree. They looked up at him and shook their heads. "It was the red headed guy that went here, the one with the long hair and tattoos."

"What? Renji? Damn, he was in my Lit class," a blue haired man responded. He ran a hand through his hair. "What happened to him? Are they saying any specifics?"

The tall man grunted before replying. "Yeah, they said he was found in an alley. His shirt was ripped t' shreds and his pants were undone an' pulled down. The cops said it looked like his body had been starved, he was so skinny. That sucks for him."

"Nnoitra, don't say that. This has been happening for a while now and the cops still haven't found a suspect. It seems to be only well-built guys, who are very attractive and it's always the same. They look starved and are half naked when they are found," the one named Starrk said.

"Tch, which must mean Grimmjow is next," Nnoitra said before cackling.

"What! Don't curse me like that asshole."

"It'll be okay, Grimmjow. I'm sure whoever is doing this, you can take them."

"Yeah, whateva'. I'm heading to class." Rising up and dusting off his dark blue jeans, he grabbed his book bag and made his way towards the C building, which held most of the Literary and Art classes. Making his way inside the building, he almost ran into a lithe teenager with long. shaggy orange hair. "Oh shit! Hey, watch were you're going kid, I almost stepped on you."

"Sorry," the kid mumbled. The boy watched as the man walked around him before he yelled after him. "Uhm, e-excuse me." The blue haired young man turned around to see what the kid was calling him for. "Uhh, do-do you know where the Life Drawing class is, I've gotten kind of lost."

Smirking, Grimmjow asked, "Are you new here? Your first year?" He got a timid nod from the kid. "That's my class right now, you can walk with me if ya' want." He got a small smile from the kid before he followed off after him.

"Uhm, I'm Ichigo." Grimmjow turned his head to take a look at the kid next to him. He seemed really plain and the only thing that really stood out was that long, bright orange hair. The kid was tall, but shorter than him, with sand colored skin. He had dark brown eyes, hidden behind thick black framed glasses, a thin nose and soft looking lips. His hair had shaggy bangs almost hiding his eyes; the rest was long and pulled into a ponytail. He was actually kind of cute, especially with his shy personality.

"I'm Grimmjow, nice to meet ya, Ichi." Ichigo blushed a little at the way the bigger man said his name. "So, are you just taking all drawing classes?"

"Uhm, yes, I'm an Art major. I'm taking some painting and pottery classes as well."

"Really? I can't wait to see how good you are." Reaching the room, they flitted in and found a seat. Ichigo asked if he could sit by Grimmjow and he was fine with it. Ichigo was setting up his sketching pad against the easel as the rest of the students came walking in. The orange head was in his own little world, getting ready for the class to start, when girly voices entered his ear.

"Grimmmmjoww, you were supposed to save the seat next to you. I was going to sit there. Why'd you give it to the weirdo? He looks so scary and totally nerdy." Ichigo frowned to himself, but he tried to ignore the insults he heard from the group of girls fawning over Grimmjow.

"Hey! If you're going to insult him then you don't have any right to sit next to me." Ichigo turned his head towards Grimmjow and saw he was being serious. He bit his bottom lip. _Just like Renji_. He frowned, he missed Renji so much. He wished he was still around. "Now get, class is starting." He turned to see Ichigo watching him with big eyes. "Sorry about that."

"I-it's okay, I'm used to it." Grimmjow frowned, but ignored the comment.

"Good morning class, I hope everyone had a wonderful summer. Now, there are some students in here that have taken this class before and some newbies. I will say this only once. I am strict, hard and I will critique your work like any art connoisseur would. I expect everyone to learn in the class. If you can't draw then when you leave this class at the end of the year, you will have amazing drawing skills, but only if you apply yourself. I hope everyone will have fun and better themselves as well. Now, first things first, I will be passing out your syllabus. This will give you a run down of the types of drawings and workshops we will be doing in this class. Depending on your drawing skills, you will be divided into two groups: beginner and intermediate/advanced. The beginners will be working with me closely in the very beginning of the school year. Intermediate and advanced artists, or people who know most of the basic skills of drawing, will be working with my assistant as well as myself, from time to time. Does that sound okay to everyone?"

The professor got an affirmative response before he continued.

"To figure out if you are a beginner or not, I will be giving you a drawing assessment. You must finish this by the end of the class, which means you have 2 hours to sketch. I don't need a completely done drawing, just a quick rough sketch with some detail. I will be passing out your syllabus and assessment details."

The professor handed some papers to the front of the class and waited for it to circulate before he continued his first day of class speech. Getting a few packets, Grimmjow handed Ichigo one, getting a quiet thank you from the younger male. Grimmjow looked down at the assessment and read the print across the paper.

_Your mind._ Grimmjow thought for a minute. _So we draw what we are thinking about._ Grimmjow was at a loss, but he just randomly thought of something and quickly got an idea.

He captured the image in his mind and grabbed his pencil. He began to quickly sketch. Lines and curves materialized against the textured paper as his scratching created the picture in his subconscious.

After sketching for about an hour, he took a break, dropping his pencil onto the ledge of the easel. He stretched his limbs, cracking his knuckles as he looked around the quiet room. He turned to his left and was amused at what he saw.

Ichigo's attention was solely on the easel in front of him, letting the charcoal pencil flow across the paper. His brows creased in concentration and his small pink tongue sticking out. Grimmjow could hear the soft scratching of Ichigo's pencil and the small noises he made when he felt he messed up.

The older male couldn't take his eyes off of the younger one. There was something about Ichigo that drew him to the boy, but he couldn't understand why. The boy was quiet, plain, of course he was attractive, but he was far from what Grimmjow usually dated or even affiliated with. He dated petite, sexy, outgoing men with loads of self confidence…so why was he enjoying the view in front of him? He chuckled at how Ichigo looked.

Ichigo was so into what he was doing that every time he touched his face, he would rub charcoal across his cheeks. The long-sleeved, white top that covered most of Ichigo's fingers, had smears of dark colors and the tips of his fingers looked like he had dipped them in black ink.

"Alright class, we are going to take a twenty minute break. Stretch your limbs and keep those ideas in your head. I will be going around and looking at everyone's work."

The room slowly became a range of chatter, classmates getting to know each other or catching up with past classmates from the year before. People going around critiquing and viewing other people's work. It was all new to Ichigo. He wasn't used to being around so many students at once. Compared to high school, this was double the amount of students and it was all overwhelming.

Ichigo sighed to himself as he looked at his sketch. He slowly ran his fingers along the darker areas, blending and smudging the shadows.

"Are you always like that when you sketch?" Ichigo flinched at the voice before turning his attention to Grimmjow.

"Uhm, like what?" Grimmjow grinned at him, which made Ichigo blush a little. _He has such a nice smile…just like him._

"Never mind. So, what did you sketch?" Ichigo looked down, the blush across his face growing darker.

"This is stunning!" Ichigo jerked out of the seat when he heard the professor's voice from behind him. "What is your name, young man?"

"K-Kurosaki I-Ichigo, sensei."

"There's so much depth and detail. You seem far from a beginner. How long have you been drawing?"

"A while, since I was real little."

"Well keep up the good work; you don't have to continue sketching. You will be in the intermediate/advanced group. You too, Grimmjow, I don't understand why you feel the need to take my class again. You passed last year."

"I like your class, sensei. Plus you're the best drawing teacher at the University and I hear you always teach something new to your classmates, so, why not?" Grimmjow smirked up at the teacher.

"Yeah, if you say so," the professor said as he moved along to the next student. Grimmjow chuckled before he turned around to see what Ichigo had drawn. Some other classmates had come over to see what the professor had been praising and were busy complimenting the younger man. He rose from his stool and headed over to look at Ichigo's easel.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he took a look at the sketch. The whole sheet of canvas paper was dark, some areas darker than others. In the very center was a man, or more like a demon if Grimmjow went by the curving grayish horns, peeking through long flowing silver hair. The demon was topless, showing off sharp chiseled abs and torso. The lower half of the demon tapered off into the darkness. But what caught Grimmjow's eye, were the haunting eyes of the demon. The pupils were the only splash of color that popped and, even though this was supposed to be an assessment sketch, Ichigo decided to add color in that section. The pupils were as bright and shining as gold and the sclera were as black as night.

All in all, the sketch had an eerie, but beautiful presence.

When Ichigo turned back around, Grimmjow spoke to him. "Ichi, this is amazing. You're really good. How old did you say you were?"

"Uhm, nineteen." Ichigo had his head lowered and refused to look Grimmjow in the eye.

"Damn, you're that young and have this much talent? I would love to see your other stuff." Ichigo wanted to smile, but he didn't think it was right for Grimmjow to get close to him. When he looked up, he saw Grimmjow smiling at him. He felt his face heat up and his hands started to shake. "Are you okay, you're…kind of red?" Grimmjow's smile turned into a lecherous smirk.

"I-I'm fine, uhm I would love to show you some more of my art, but I can't…at least not now. I barely know you; I wouldn't feel comfortable inviting you over."

"That's coo', I just got to get to know ya, yeah?" Ichigo gave a little smile before he nodded. He had given Ichigo his cell number and said he could call whenever. Eventually the professor told everyone to get back to work and the class went back to its quiet work silence. Grimmjow was bored, so, he continued to work on his half finished sketch.

Ichigo sat on the stool, staring into the eyes of his drawing. He knew when he got home, Shiro would ask him about it. His older brother didn't like when Ichigo drew him in his true form, especially at school, but he couldn't help it. His brother was so handsome and confident and he didn't have to work hard for anything. Even if he was a demon, he never had to use his powers to get his way. Women and men flocked to him like he was dripping in diamonds and smelled of sweet spice.

Ichigo and his brother were half breed incubi. Their mother was a succubus and their father a vampire, meaning they were stronger then most of the incubi species. Ichigo was still considered a baby throughout their race, but Shiro- being ten decades older- was highly looked upon and was considered unique and the most exquisite.

Ichigo always wished to be like his brother, but he was still in his young stages of life and could not continue with breeding throughout his clan, unless his horns grew to their full size. They would have to curve fully, like that of a Mouflon or Ram. When his horns had fully grown into their adult stage, Ichigo would have to go through a process to find out if he was worthy and potent enough to impregnate the few succubi in his clan and keep the race running for generations.

Most of the succubi in his clan refused to get inseminated by humans, because they wanted to have full breed, strong incubi children. So, they would only use humans for spiritual energy and mate with the hundreds of incubi still around. That was the reason Ichigo's mother was murdered.

When the humans in the village where Ichigo's family used to live found out his mother was a succubus, they dragged her from her home and beat her to death in the front of it. Ichigo and his brother stood there watching as their mother screamed out for help. Most of the humans in the group were women, but the men decided to take their anger out on Shiro because of his outward appearance.

Ichigo didn't know what to do and because of his age, he wouldn't be strong enough to take on so many humans at once. He stood there, frozen, clutching the banister in front of their family home and watched the horror in front of him.

His brother had been raped and beaten and since that day, Shiro held a grudge against humans. He considered them vile creatures and only good for one thing: Food. He would never even think of impregnating one and any human he slept with, he would kill.

But Ichigo didn't want anything like that; he was unlike the rest of his species. He didn't like women and he wanted to be with one person and one person only. He wanted to find love and someone who wasn't afraid to love him, even when they found out what he was. He wanted to be able to be intimate with someone, without taking their life force and killing them.

He thought Renji would be the one, but when Ichigo found out he was a mere human, he felt devastated. Ichigo knew Renji could never withstand him and his thirst for lust, so Shiro told him that it was time to end their friendship…for good. He didn't want to kill Renji, but the closer he got to the tall red-head, the quicker Renji would find out his secret. He didn't want Renji to start to hate him because of what he was, so he did what Shiro told him to do.

Ichigo felt so stupid for ever thinking he could find an Espada in this day and age. They were a dead race and the ones that were still alive fled to parts of Europe and America. They were the only kind of human that could withstand the thirst incubi had. They would feed off of the spiritual energy around and constantly reproduce enough reiatsu to stay alive through any sexual encounter with Ichigo's species.

The only problem was that the Espada didn't know they were Espada. It was a difficult thing to detect and the only ways you would know, is if you were born from other Espada, or if you slept with an incubus and lived. They acted and lived like normal humans. There were rare occasions where some Espada had inhuman abilities; they could run or heal faster. They were a little stronger than normal humans and they had amazing eye sight and smell.

Espada were also great humans to mate with because they birthed strong and powerful children. Ichigo didn't have to worry about that kind of thing being male, but even if he was male he was still considered special. He couldn't give birth to children, but he could make it so other incubi and succubi could.

Every month for two weeks, Ichigo went through a heating period, where his spiritual energy gave off enormous amounts of magic and pheromones. That trait was given to him by his father, who used pheromones as a way to gather victims for blood. This was the only trait that made the younger male a little more worthy in the breeding ritual.

His species would come around and try to feed off that energy, in order to have better chances of getting impregnated, and if humans were around, they would become dizzy with lust and Ichigo's species could feed off the higher level of lust going through the humans.

There were times that even Shiro attacked Ichigo in a fit of lust, but Ichigo didn't stop him, because he was his brother and he loved his brother. He was just glad that Shiro never tried to claim Ichigo as his, by marking him. Ichigo wanted to be claimed and marked by the person he fell in love with, but that had yet to happen.

Before Ichigo knew it, class was over. "Ichi, it's time to go. Are you going to sit there all day?" Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow standing there waiting for him. Ichigo looked around and saw not too many students were still in the class. He gave a sheepish "oh" before he hurried to gather his tools and things. Finishing up, he followed after Grimmjow. "So, do you have any other classes today?"

"I have an Art History class later and a Painting class now." Ichigo looked down at his schedule and at the room numbers. "I'll never figure out where these classes are."

Ichigo jerked and froze when he felt Grimmjow getting closer to him. Grimmjow had moved behind him and was looking over his shoulder at his schedule. The orange haired male closed his eyes, trying to keep the shudder from wracking his body at the smell of Grimmjow. He smelled divine, like deep, rich mahogany and the blood running through the blue haired man's veins made him throb with want. When Grimmjow's velvety voice husked low into his ear, Ichigo thought he was going to lose it.

"Your next class is actually close. Come on, I'll show you." He felt Grimmjow brush past him before he opened his eyes and slowly followed him on shaky feet.

*/*/*

"Shiro! I'm home!" Ichigo called into the empty house as he stepped through the portal. He slipped off his shoes and pulled at his book bag and canvas carrier. He heard soft murmuring and wondered if Shiro had company.

Ichigo headed past the living room and kitchen and down a small hallway to the last room on the left with wide double doors. He opened them and walked into his large studio. Paintings and sketches flanked the edges of the room as a pottery wheel sat in the far corner. Three different sized easels adorned the opposite side with a large steel top table in front of them, covered in an array of paints, pencils and oils.

He dropped his book bag against the table leg and placed his sketchbook on top of the table before sliding onto the high backed stool. He hated sitting in those stools without a back to them, they were way too uncomfortable. He flipped through his already half finished sketchbook to an empty page and grabbed a mechanical pencil.

He stared at the blank space before his hand went to work, sketching and letting it flow on its own. He moved about the page until he heard a womanly giggle. Frowning, he put his pencil down and looked up, only to turn his face in disgust at the scantily clad woman standing in his door way.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo-kun!"

"Afternoon, Cirucci," Ichigo growled back. He hated this succubus so damn much. She was such a bitch and she would tease Ichigo constantly, not to mention, when she was around she hardly wore any clothing.

"How was the baby's first day of college?" she asked as she strolled into his studio, not caring about his privacy or personal space. She was clad in a purple bra with white lace and lacy purple panties that curved into her ass, leaving her cheeks hanging out.

"It was fine. Where is Shiro-nii?" Ichigo didn't like being alone with this woman. She would molest him and ask him rude and obscene questions. Ichigo would never admit, but he was scared of women. They were scornful, vengeful creatures, who did whatever it took to get to the top, even if it meant killing innocent people. The only woman he had ever loved was his mother. Women took her away from him. He couldn't trust those creatures that pretended to be sweet and cuddly, just to stab you in the back.

"Shiro-sama is playing with Luppi right now; he'll be down in a minute." She stepped closer to Ichigo, pushing her breasts against his shoulder. "But more importantly…when are you going to let me claim you, little one?" She ran her hand up Ichigo's thigh before squeezing his limp cock through his clothing.

Ichigo felt like he was going to be sick and his body quivered with fear. He closed his eyes tightly before saying Shiro's name in his subconscious, repeating it like a mantra, until he felt his presence at the doorway of his studio.

"_Cirucci_,_ WHAT do you think you are doing to Ichi?"_ his older brother hissed. The black haired woman jumped back as far as she could from Ichigo, her eyes wide and her body quivering.

"Sh-Sh-Shiro-sama, I-I wasn't doing anything," she croaked out. Shiro made his way over to her, his gold eyes blazing, his bare feet slapping against the concrete floor and his long, silver hair flowing behind him. His reiatsu seeped out of him, circling around and suffocating her, making sure she couldn't move an inch, until he stood in front of her.

"_I've told you millions of times to never…and I mean NEVER touch him. Do you want me to punish you?"_

"N-n-no, Shiro-sama. It won't happen again."

"_Good, now GET OUT and take Luppi with you."_ He lowered his reiatsu, letting her scurry out of the room. "Sorry King, did she hurt you?" Shiro turned around, strolling over to his younger brother before he pulled the glasses off Ichigo's face and removed the hair tie around Ichigo's bright orange hair, letting it flow down and around his shoulders.

He leaned over and let his lips ghost over his younger brother's forehead before planting a soft kiss on it. "No, Shiro-nii, I'm fine." The older male smirked against his brother's skin before he lowered his lips to Ichigo's, pressing against them softly. Ichigo gasped, letting Shiro dip his tongue into the hot cavern of the smaller male. Their tongues locked and danced in what Shiro had told Ichigo was a brotherly kiss. Shiro released Ichigo's lips, leaving a string of saliva connecting them to each other.

Ichigo's eyes were hooded and he was panting quietly. "Good, how was school?" Shiro whispered against Ichigo's lips before he pulled up another stool and sat next to his younger brother. Ichigo licked his swollen lips, missing the touch of his brother's against them.

"It…it was good. My professors said my drawings were amazing and my knowledge of art was astounding, considering I'm so young. They just don't know I've been around for decades." _I can't tell him about Grimmjow, he'll flip out._

"I'm so proud of ya, King. You can show me what you drew later. Have you fed today?" Ichigo blushed as he shook his head. He was still getting used to trying to seduce men, so he could feed off of them. He could eat human food, but he still needed essence or blood at least three times a week, so he could stay healthy.

Sighing, Shiro, responded "I should have let you feed off of Luppi before he left. I guess you can feed off of me, since I have enough energy from those two and some other women from earlier this morning."

"Shiro, it's ok, I can feed tomorrow when I go to school. You don't have to give me any." Ichigo could feel the menacing aura coming from his brother because of the rejected offer. This always happened when Shiro offered to feed Ichigo. Ichigo didn't want to keep depending on his brother for everything. The older male already gave him enough, but he wanted to be able to do things on his own. He wasn't always going to be a baby. "I-I mean…ok."

Shiro smirked at his brother before rising from the stool, "I'll be upstairs getting everything ready."

Ichigo just swallowed the lump in his throat. He hated having to do this. He just wished he'd find someone to call his own. Very, very soon.

* * *

So this will be a little more naughty then my other Yaoi I have up. If you are waiting for updates on Catch me if you Can, they will be up hopefully soon.  
Reviews make me happy. Reviews keep me going.


	2. Brother Dearest

So I've fixed and updated some parts of chapter two. Hopefully it's a little better than the other one. Thank you Racey again.

Warnings: nothing much

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 02: Brother Dearest

Ichigo was sore all over. When he woke up the next morning, he realized that he was laying in Shiro's enormous king size bed, the red and black silk sheets wrapped around his lithe, naked frame and no big brother in sight. He was glad he didn't have class until later that evening, or he would be having a hard time walking around.

Shiro never knew the meaning of gentle and when he had his way with Ichigo, the younger male always ended up sore. Of course, he would be fully sated for the next couple of days, but it still hurt like a bitch. Since the white haired demon couldn't claim Ichigo himself, he would use toys or anything else to get a release out of Ichigo. And when Ichigo was satisfied, Shiro was satisfied.

Ichigo sighed; he really needed to find some way or someone to be able to take nourishment from. Someone willing to give him blood, so he wouldn't have to succumb to his brother's way of doing things. Shiro refused to give Ichigo anything, unless he was able to do it in his bed and if Ichigo refused his older brother, Shiro would get upset.

The orange haired demon slowly slid out of the bed, whimpering in pain as he tried to make it to the door. He needed to get to his room so he could take a hot shower. He finally made it out and walked down the carpeted hallway to his own. Slipping in quietly, he headed to the bathroom. After showering and letting the hot water run over his aches and pains, he threw on some dark blue cotton shorts and a tight, long-sleeved, white t-shirt.

He decided he would do some sketching and painting before having to go to class later. Making his way down the stairs, he heard some talking coming from Shiro's office. He slowed his steps and slid up next to the door, putting his ear against it. It sounded like Shiro was speaking to someone inside.

_"What did you come here for, Shiba?"_ Shiro grimaced. He wondered what Kaien was doing there. Kaien Shiba was another incubus that Shiro and Ichigo knew for a while. He was powerful and was considered to be the fifth best breeder throughout their species and the third in Shiro and Ichigo's clan. The incubi were divided into small clans. The Seireitei clan was the largest and oldest clan around. They were also considered the most royal and richest and had some of the top breeders throughout their clan. And Shiro was the leader of the Hollow clan, which was the second largest clan around. They were considered the most vicious and flirtatious incubi around.

"You know why I'm here, Shiro," Kaien replied.

"No. You can't have him."

"When are you going to let one of the top breeders claim him? It's been years; it's time for him to become an adult. Unless you are saving him for when Lord Aizen comes around."

"Aizen isn't worthy of Ichigo. No one is."

"No one, but you? You can't claim him, so it's time to give him to someone else." Kaien was getting irritated by how pompous Shiro was behaving. He knew Ichigo was special, but this was going a little overboard.

"I refuse. When I find someone worthy to state their claim to him, I will let them. Now, if that's all, you may leave."

"I'm not finished speaking with you about this, Shirosaki. Do I have to speak to the elders about you not doing what's best for Ichigo?"

"Don't speak to me like I'm some child, Shiba. I run the Hollow clan and I know what's best for Ichigo, which you certainly aren't. If anyone is worthwhile other than me, it would be a top-rank Espada.

The dark haired incubus laughed dryly. He couldn't believe the higher rank demon just said that. Every incubus knew there were only a handful of Espada around and most of them were old men and in other countries.

"You can't be serious. Look, Ichigo is already nineteen human years. He only has a few more years before the elders interfere and get someone to claim Ichigo against his will. Do you want that? Whoever they find won't be gentle on Ichigo. I mean he's no pushover, but Ichigo is still considered a baby throughout the race and he's not as strong as most of the adult incubi out there."

Shiro sighed. He knew Kaien was telling the truth, but he couldn't just give his baby brother away to a bunch of top breeders and Kaien was like a second brother to Ichigo and himself. It would be way too awkward.

"I still say you can't have him, Kaien. He cares about you like any little brother would. The rest of the top breeders are brutes, aside from Byakuya, who has a stick up his ass and Aizen, who creeps me the hell out. Even if I find him someone, Ichigo has the last say and you know how stubborn he is."

Ichigo frowned as he pulled his ear from the door. He couldn't believe other people were trying to plan who he was going to be with. He was his own person; he wasn't a baby like everyone said. Growling, he made his way to his studio, slamming the double doors behind him. He marched over to the steel top table and pulled his sketch pad over. He searched through the multiple drawings before stopping on one.

It was a sketch he did the day before during his time in between classes. Sitting outside, he had been watching students, rushing around or dawdling with friends. Ichigo had caught sight of Grimmjow with two other males. He followed him with his eyes, until the three of them came to a small grassed area with a wood bench.

The brown haired one had plopped down on the green grass below and quickly fell asleep, which Ichigo chuckled at. The much taller, scarier looking one sat on the bench with his legs stretched out, texting on his cell phone. Ichigo watched him for a minute. Even though he was scary, there was something interesting about him. Ichigo thought he was the type Shiro would like if he wasn't human. His older brother had a thing for tall men with long hair. He reminded Ichigo of a man named Kenpachi, who was part of the Shinigami clan.

That man had his heart set on fighting the boy when he was much older and stronger and to get him older, he was willing to claim him. The orange head thought that was just an excuse to claim him, but he did want to learn how to fight from Kenpachi. He was a strong incubus and the biggest he knew.

Grimmjow had been sitting back against a big tree next to the brown haired man and looking through a leather-bound textbook. He noticed Grimmjow had a pair of red, square framed glasses, showcasing his brilliant blue eyes. The man's face was serious and his eyes were hard and determined.

Before Ichigo knew it, he was sketching, outlining every hard line and curve of Grimmjow's embodiment. Everything around Ichigo was gone, including the warm wind that blew through his long orange hair, and the loud and boisterous laughter of the students around him.

He went into something Shiro had called "Bankai". He would be completely concentrated at the task at hand and nothing else mattered. After sketching for what felt like an hour, Ichigo just sat and watched the blue haired student. He felt like a stalker, but he couldn't take his eyes off of him. It was clear that he wanted Grimmjow, but if he wanted to keep the bigger man safe, then he was going to have to stay away from him. He just thought he wouldn't be able to really stay away.

Ichigo sat in his studio staring at that sketch. He wanted to paint it, but he didn't know if that was such a good idea. What if Shiro saw it? Would he start asking questions? Would he destroy the painting, just because of what the subject was? He loved his brother, but he was far more over protective than he should be. Or maybe he had a small brother complex? Ichigo wasn't really sure. He just knew if he wanted to try and pursue Grimmjow, he would have to keep it a secret from big brother dearest.

***/*/*/***

Over the next few weeks, Ichigo tried to get to know Grimmjow a little bit more. The blue haired man was just someone Ichigo couldn't get out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. He knew he had a crush on him, but the way he began to act was a little bit scarier.

Whenever he found the time he would try to sense Grimmjow wherever he was on the school grounds. He would find the blue haired man at the gym or the library and he would sit there watching him for long periods of time. He eventually started sketching him, so that he could keep something other than a memory of the way Grimmjow looked on those days.

He captured so many poses of the bigger man that it seemed like he was running out of room to sketch and had to purchase more materials to keep his hobby going. Just watching Grimmjow had become like some addiction for the orange haired man and Shiro seemed to start catching on to it.

One day while going into Ichigo's studio he stumbled across a stack of sketch books sitting under Ichigo's drawing table. Shiro grabbed a couple, wanting to see what his brother had been drawing throughout his time he'd been going to college.

Flipping through the pages of the first sketch book, he gazed at normal sketches Ichigo was familiar for doing with a smile. Scenery, animals, quick anatomy sketches. Coming to the very end of the sketchbook, Shiro's smile started to turn into a frown. Each page he flipped was centered on one certain person, a man to be exact.

Sketches of the same spiky, bed head style. The same, piercing, sharp eyes and the same strong jaw, feline attributes and wildly attractive, gorgeous grin. The facial sketches started to progress into full body sketches as he constantly looked through sketchbook after sketchbook. He finally got to the last sketchbook at the bottom of the pile.

He sat there staring at the bluish cover of the sketchbook with disgust. He wasn't really sure he wanted to actually flip it over and see what was inside. Whoever this person was, his younger brother was very obsessed with him.

The white haired demon slowly flipped the cover over and growled at the colored sketch staring straight back at him. He finally could put color to Ichigo's mystery man. Bright blue hair, intense cerulean narrowed eyes, tanned skin with a well defined muscular structure. Shiro realized that the man was gorgeous, someone who women could only dream of and that begun to worry Shiro.

Shiro guessed the man was human because if he wasn't, Ichigo would have talked about him nonstop. His younger brother was obviously trying to keep him from knowing who this man was. Shiro pushed the sketchbook away and looked over to the side, frowning. He refused to give his brother to some mere human, no matter how attractive he was.

If he was anything like Renji, he would have to dispose of him. He hated seeing his brother upset, but he couldn't risk Ichigo falling for some human and getting hurt like he and their mother did. Shiro closed his eyes, shuddering at the memory from so long ago.

He wouldn't let them take away the only family he had left.

***/*/*/***

Making his way up to large University, Shiro took in how the place looked. Women couldn't take their eyes off of him and he felt like everyone was watching him. It was something he was used to, so he just smirked at every woman that passed by him, making them blush and giggle.

He had come to pick up his brother, which wasn't a usual thing, but if he wanted to see this blue haired man that captured his brother's eye then this was probably the best place to start. He tried to sense out where his brother could be and found him in an instant. He really needed to teach Ichigo how to control his spiritual energy, because that boy's reiastu was like a beacon.

He walked down a long flight of concrete stairs and made his way over to a large building that was the farthest in the back of the University. Slipping past the door, he stood in a short hallway, filled with three, windowed doors on opposite sides. He sensed his brother in the middle room on his right and made his way over to it.

Peeking through the window, he saw Ichigo sitting in the room in front of an easel. He looked around and saw a few other guys sitting around and then his eyes narrowed on the one he had been looking for. The blue hair was very hard to not see. He noticed there wasn't a teacher in the room, so he decided to walk in and collect his brother.

He made his way inside, closing the door behind him, which made everyone turn his way.

"Shiro?" Ichigo was staring at him with wide eyes. He had never thought his brother would come to his school. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick ya' up, King." Shiro made his way over, ignoring the three sets of eyes following him. When he got close enough to Ichigo, he leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead, making the orange haired boy blush. "What are you doing anyway?" He could see the blue haired man glaring at him with disdain. He smirked inwardly.

"I was just sketching and hanging out with my friends."

"Friends?" Shiro finally turned to see the three men that he guessed Ichigo was talking about. "I never knew you made any friends." He made his way over to them and outstretched his hand to the blue haired one. "I'm Shirosaki, Ichigo's older brother."

Grimmjow gazed at him, trying to remember where he recognized his face, when it clicked. The sketch Ichigo made on the first day. "I'm Grimmjow. That's Starrk and that's Nnoitra," he replied while taking his hand and shaking it. Nnoitra couldn't take his eyes off of the white haired man in front of him. He was unusual but there was something about him that turned him on.

"Heya, Snowflake." Shiro glared down at the smirking dark haired man. He eyed him for a bit, taking in the way he looked. Nnoitra had his long hair hanging over his shoulders, one side hiding a black eye patch covering his eye. The man was pale, but not ghostly looking; his face long and his mouth wide, showcasing an amazing amount of pearly white teeth.

Shiro noticed how he was sitting in the chair, his long legs stretched out towards him. It made him shiver. He had always had a thing for very tall men and the man in front of him seemed very, very tall.

"Nnoitra, right?" Shiro questioned, getting a nod from the dark haired man. "It was nice meeting you, but my brother and I have to get going. Hopefully, I'll be able to meet you again on a more personal level." Nnoitra's smirk grew wider and ran his tongue over his teeth, showing off just how long it was.

Shiro's eyes went wide and he cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the scratchy feel. He turned on his heel and made his way over to his brother. "It's time to go, King."

"But I was spending time with Grimmjow." The white haired demon frowned at the mention of the blue haired human. He was very sure now that Ichigo had a thing for that human and it was time to nip it in the bud.

"No, I don't want you hanging out with _him_ anymore. He'll rot your mind and ruin your innocence," he whispered. Ichigo looked up at him with big chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness. Shiro frowned even more and his eyes softened. "Why must you always look at me like that? I'm doing this for your benefit."

"If it's for my benefit, then let me stay." Ichigo watched for any sign of change in his brother's golden eyes. "You obviously can tell that I really like him. Just this once, please Shiro." The white haired demon looked away and saw that Grimmjow was watching them from across the room.

He looked back over to Ichigo and replied, "Fine just be careful, okay?" Ichigo's eyes lit up making Shiro want to smile, but he ignored that feeling to scowl down at his little brother. He was such a manipulator. He turned and made his way back towards the door. "I guess he can stay for a little longer. Nnoitra." Said man had yet to remove his eyes from him. "Why don't you come with me? We can get to know each other, sound good?"

Nnoitra swiftly rose from his chair, grabbing his things. "Hell yeah." He made his way over to the door, towering over Shiro with his 7'1 stature. The white haired man tried to suppress the shiver that wanted to run up and down his spine at how tall the man in front of him was.

"Ichi, I'm going now. I'll see you when you get home." Ichigo smiled and waved after his brother, watching as he left.

"It's time for me to get going too. Ya'll don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ichigo had forgotten all about Starrk who was sleeping at one of the desks in the corner of the room. He was always so quiet.

After Starrk was gone, Ichigo was left alone with Grimmjow. He started to get nervous and didn't really know what to talk about.

"So, your brother seems interesting." Ichigo snorted at the comment. Shiro was more than interesting, he was a philanderer. He could seduce just about anyone. He also didn't have a problem with flaunting himself.

"You can say that," Ichigo said as he tried to fix his sketch that he had been working on while in the room.

"What have you been doing over there anyway?" Grimmjow rose from his seat on the opposite side and made his way over to where Ichigo was.

"Wha?" Before Ichigo could say another word, Grimmjow was standing next to him looking down at the easel. It was a sketch of him sitting laughing at something Nnoitra had said. He could plainly see the big smile on his face. Ichigo frowned. "You weren't supposed to look."

"Why not?"

"Be-because, you just weren't."

"Do you make sketches of me often?" Ichigo blushed. He couldn't just tell Grimmjow that he was the main thing he drew. That would be embarrassing. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"Sorry, I just wanted to sketch you because..." Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat and lowered his eyes to his hands. He really wanted Grimmjow, more than he wanted anything ever, but Shiro wouldn't advise it. He wouldn't let such a human invade and claim Ichigo.

"Because?" Grimmjow leaned closer to Ichigo and the younger male wanted to groan at that heavenly smell wafting from Grimmjow.

"B-because I wanted to always be able to see you," Ichigo whispered. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He heard the stool Grimmjow was sitting in scrape against the floor and looked up. Grimmjow's fingers were lightly touching his neck before they made their way to the back of it. He felt Grimmjow pull him up and then he felt soft lips against his. Grimmjow ran his tongue along Ichigo's bottom lip before he softly bit it. Ichigo moaned and opened his mouth, letting the bigger man's tongue invade him.

Grimmjow tasted far better than he smelled and Ichigo could feel himself start to lose control. He never had a very good handle on his restraint anyway, but Grimmjow was like some kind of drug. He moaned into Grimmjow's mouth as that tongue explored every part of his mouth.

He felt Grimmjow's hands on his thighs, massaging them before moving up and palming his already half hardness, which made Ichigo turn his head, releasing their lips from each other's. He whined at the feel of Grimmjow's hands touching him. He felt the button on his pants being undone and the zipper pulled down.

"Gri-Grimmjow, we-we should sto-ahh-op. This isn't such a-a good idea." Grimmjow stopped his hand from going into Ichigo's underwear and looked at him.

"What's the problem? You got a disease or something?" Ichigo tried his best to scowl up at the blue haired man.

"No, there are things that you don't know about me. We can't do this or be together, no matter how much I want to."

"What kind of things? I'm sure whatever it is, we can work through it." Grimmjow descended on Ichigo's neck, sucking and biting his way to creating a love bite. Ichigo was panting and he could feel his change coming on.

Swirls of black began to take over the whites of his eyes and his pupils started to brighten and flash gold. _"Grimmjowww, please stopp,"_ Ichigo hissed. Ichigo could feel his fangs start to grow and elongate. He just hoped his tiny horns wouldn't form.

Grimmjow looked up from the patch of skin and caught a glimpse of Ichigo's eyes and quickly receded from him, swiftly standing up from the stool, making it scrape back and fall over onto its side. The room was silent, only the sound of Ichigo's panting was heard. He watched as Ichigo sat there, his hair falling into his face. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he caught sight of the small horns protruding through the long orange hair.

"Wh-what the fuck!" Ichigo's body shook with lust and fear. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want Grimmjow to see his true form.

_"I-I didn't want you to know__. __I was trying to prevent this."_ Grimmjow shivered at the two toned voice coming from Ichigo's lips. He was freaking out by what was in front of him. Ichigo looked like some type of monster.

"What the hell are you!" Ichigo shook his head. He was too frightened to say anything else. "Answer me, dammit!"

_"I-I'm an incubus."_ Grimmjow chuckled dryly. He never heard something so crazy in his life.

" An incubus? Like those demons who are only real in movies and books? What a load of bullshit." Grimmjow understood something was going on, but he couldn't believe what Ichigo was saying right now. It was all way too bizarre. He backed up and made his way over to grab his things.

_"Grimmjow?"_ Ichigo watched as Grimmjow made his way to the exit. _"Wait!"_

Grimmjow stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder, his brows creased in frustration. "Wait and do what, Ichigo? I'll be damned if I stay around. I mean look at you, there's something obviously wrong with you." Ichigo flinched at Grimmjow's words and tone. He could feel the prickling of tears coming forth and tried his best to hold them back. "Don't you dare come near me again." Grimmjow opened the door and walked out, leaving Ichigo sitting in the classroom alone, tears rolling down his face.

***/*/*/***

Ichigo stepped through the doorway of his home. After Grimmjow had left, Ichigo had sat on the stool staring at his sketch, tears flowing non-stop down his face. He couldn't believe Grimmjow had said something so hurtful to him. He thought Grimjow would be the one willing to like him no matter what he was, but he guessed wrong.

Grimmjow saying he never wanted Ichigo to come near him again hurt more than anything. He leaned against the front door. The tears that had stopped falling started prickling at the corners of his eyes. Losing Renji hurt, but the pain he was feeling now felt so much different. He realized no matter what, no human would want a demon like him. He was a monster through and through.

He slid down the door, his bottom hitting the floor hard. Pulling his knees up against his chest, he buried his face into his hands and sobbed. His body shook with heartache and pain and he screamed into his palms. Was it not meant for him to be happy? Every time he tried, it just blew up in his face.

"You're so stupid, Ichigo. So. Damn. Stupid," Ichigo mumbled to himself. His head throbbed and his chest felt tight. He just didn't care what happened anymore. If it meant not being heartbroken anymore, he would never try to pursue anyone again.

Ichigo didn't know how long he had been sitting against the door, crying. Shiro had been coming downstairs with Nnoitra. They were making their way towards the living room, when Shiro heard the crying. He swiftly made his way over to the sound and saw his brother slouched over himself.

"Ichi?" He kneeled down in front of his little brother and ran his hand down his back. "What happened?" Ichigo threw himself into Shiro's arms and cried into his shoulder, screaming at the pain he felt. It wasn't just because of Grimmjow; that incident just broke the camel's back.

Years and years of trying to find the one person that was meant for him had finally taken its toll on him. He felt like there was just no one for him and that made him feel worthless. Shiro frowned at how heart wrenching the sobbing was. He never knew Ichigo to cry about anything; except for what happened to their mother.

"What happened, King?" Ichigo tried to say something, but his body just wouldn't let him get a word out. He clutched onto the front of Shiro's shirt, gripping it and wrinkling it. "Shit!" Shiro had to get his little brother to calm down, but that seemed like it would be impossible. He sighed and leaned over to pick Ichigo up. He held him bridal style and made his way over to the couch, seeing Nnoitra out the corned of his eye.

"I bet it was that bastard friend of yours that did this," Shiro hissed, talking to Nnoitra.

"Who? Grimmjow?"

"WHO ELSE!" Shiro was already getting upset and he didn't even know if that was what really happened. He sat down on the couch and let Ichigo cling to him as he continued to cry.

"What could Grimm possibly have done?" Nnoitra asked as he made his way over to the couch, standing on the opposite side. He knew Grimmjow could be an asshole sometimes, but to make the kid cry was something totally different. He frowned as he looked down at Ichigo. He didn't do well with bitchy acts like crying, but he didn't just want to walk out on Shiro.

"Shit, I don't know. Ichigo was happy when we left. The blue haired menace had to do something to make him cry like this. _I'm going to tear that asshole apart_."

"Look, I'll figure it out. Jus' chill, okay?" Shiro glared up at the taller man. He nodded anyway and looked down at his brother. Ichigo had cried himself to sleep. He could still see the tears rolling down his face and Ichigo had yet to let up on his clothing. He sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night. "I guess I should go then." The white haired demon looked up at the taller man and saw him getting ready to leave.

"Oh, well okay. Just call me when you figure it out." Nnoitra nodded and said his goodbyes, before heading towards the door and leaving. Shiro leaned back onto the couch. He could hear Ichigo mumbling in his sleep, but couldn't make out much of what he was saying. He just hoped nothing serious happened.

* * *

Whoa, I totally changed that. Sorry for the guys who liked the small shiro/ichi smut from the first one, I kind of took a totally different direction. BUT never fear shiro/ichi stuff will happen, maybe not in this story though, but who knows. Review and be on the look out for next chapter. :D


	3. It's a Start

Chapter 03 YAY! :D Thank you Racey, Brittani LOVES you.

Warnings: Grimmichi naughty time! and mentions of rape & death

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 03: It's a Start

"_Ichi, close your eyes."_

"_Why? What are they doing, Shiro?"_

"_It's nothing for you to see.__Shield your eyes, King." Ichigo looked up at his older brother as Shiro watched on in front of him. He placed his tiny hands over his eyes and tried not to peek through the openings between his fingers._

_He could hear yelling and screaming, people calling out to other people. His small frame shivered and he felt Shiro wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him close. Shiro's body was tense and stiff and his grip on Ichigo never loosened. Ichigo could hear people screaming "burn her, burn her". He peeked through his fingers and his eyes went wide at the image in front of him._

_His mother lay motionless on the dirt road, a dark red stain on the ground surrounding her body. She was enclosed by a group of women, their clothing bloody and ripped in areas. He began to hyperventilate and he felt the tale-tell sign of tears rushing forward. He continued to watch on as a group of men began to speak. He looked on as one man pointed in their direction and saw as the group advanced towards them. Ichigo could feel Shiro begin to quiver, but he didn't know if it was from anger or fear._

"_King, whatever happens, stay here. No matter what you hear, don't you dare move from this spot." Ichigo nodded to his brother's instructions__, __never taking his eyes off of the men. When he felt Shiro's arms loosen from around him__, __he looked up. He saw his older brother being dragged away, kicking, by a man with shaggy brown hair and a smile on his face. Ichigo backed away, his legs tripping over a box and scraping his elbow._

"_S-Shiro?" Ichigo cried in a quiet voice. "SHIRO!" He stared in horror as the men began to rip Shiro's clothing. His older brother refused to let them do anything without a fight and attacked one of the men, but there were too many of them. He was pushed to the ground, his face scraping__against the stones and debris. Shiro gritted his teeth as he felt the first man push into him and he refused to cry out._

_One man grabbed at his chin and pressed hard against his cheeks and jaws and tried to shove his genitals into Shiro's mouth. He screamed in pain when the white haired boy bit into the flesh with his fangs, which got him a blow to his face._

_Ichigo sat there on the porch of the home his family had lived in for so long, staring at what was being done to his brother, tears streaming down his face. He wondered where their father was while his family was being tortured. Why wouldn't he come to rescue them from this? He squeezed his eyes shut and wished someone would come save them._

_He heard a guttural scream and swiftly opening his eyes, staring straight at his older brother lying on the ground, panting. The men that had been assaulting__him lay around him, unmoving. The people in the surrounding area stood frozen, shocked at what had just happened._

"_HE'S A MONSTER! JUST LIKE THAT WENCH!"_

"_KEEP HIM AWAY! THAT CHILD WITH THE FIERY HAIR AS WELL! THEY ARE ALL CURSED BY__THE DEVIL!" Ichigo listened as the people screamed obscenities into the night sky. He crawled towards the middle of the road where his brother and mother lay._

"_S-Shiro? Shiro?" He crawled next to his brother and leaned over him._

"_I-I told y-you to stay put. You…neva' listen."_

"_We have to help mommy." Shiro shook his head as best he could. No one could help their mother anymore. She was gone and nothing would bring her back._

"_S-sorry, King. It's only us now." Ichigo just looked down at his brother, tears rolling down and falling to the ground below. Ichigo felt so bad. He wished he could have done something to help, but he was still a child. He felt it was his fault that he wasn't strong enough to protect his mother and older brother. "It'll be okay."_

_Shiro turned over, groaning at the pain, but he knew he and his brother couldn't stay there any longer. He rose to a standing position on shaky legs, hissing at the burn in his lower half and took Ichigo's hand. He limped by his little brother's side as they made their way out of the small town, never to be seen again._

Shiro groaned as he felt the sun's heat flowing across his face. He slowly blinked his eyes open, trying to get them used to the afternoon sun. He laid there looking out the window, feeling the weight of his younger brother's head on his chest. He had fallen asleep on the couch a little while after Nnoitra had left.

He reached his hand out and ran it through Ichigo's long orange locks. He vowed to protect his brother from anything that would do him harm and instead of doing what he thought of first, he left Ichigo in the care of that blue haired human. His brother came home, hurt and broken-hearted, something he never wanted Ichigo to feel again.

He would be out ripping that human apart if he didn't think Ichigo would hate him for it. He knew now that Ichigo had been rejected and that he would sit and wallow in self pity about how he wasn't good enough. Ichigo was a little bit more delicate then he liked to let on.

He looked down when he felt Ichigo stir from his sleep. He knew Ichigo wouldn't want to go to class after what happened, so he would just let him stay home for the remainder of the day.

"Ichi." The orange haired boy slowly looked up at his brother. His eyes were bloodshot and his face looked pale, almost sickly.

"Don't make me go to class today." Shiro just shook his head.

"I won't, but tell me what happened." Ichigo lowered his head back down onto Shiro's chest and looked over at the window.

"He knows. Grimmjow saw me change. He knows what I am and he doesn't want to be around me anymore. He thinks I'm a monster, Shiro." Ichigo took a shaky breath. "You were right. I should have never fallen for him or any human for that matter. All they do is hurt us."

Shiro frowned. He didn't want Ichigo to give up hope even if he himself hated humans. Ichigo was always stubborn when it came to what he wanted and he would try his damnedest to have it. Now,just to give up so quickly, it made Shiro worry.

"Ichi…I know I always tell you that humans are vile and horrible creatures, but I'm not telling you to give up on someone that you really like. You can't blame him for being surprised about your appearance." Ichigo looked up at his brother. "I know it hurts, but you just have to keep on trying and give him enough time to get used to what you are. Don't be scared anymore."

Ichigo gazed at his brother in shock. He couldn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth. Shiro was the one who said to never fall for a human. "Bu-but I thought-"

"Don't worry about what I said. You like him, right?" Ichigo nodded. "Then try again, until your heart can't take it. Make him realize that you aren't the monster that he thinks you are." Ichigo looked down, swallowing the saliva in his throat. "I've never known you to give up on anything so quickly, so don't give up on this."

Ichigo didn't really want to give up on Grimmjow, but he didn't know if his heart really could take anymore rejection. He bit into his lip, trying to contemplate whether he should give it another go.

"_Don't you dare come near me again."_

Ichigo bit his lip harder, pulling it between his teeth. He guessed he could give it another try and hopefully this time, Grimmjow wouldn't insult him.

***/*/*/***

Ichigo sat in his drawing class, listening to the teacher ramble on about his trip to some fancy art gallery, droning on with only half the class actually listening to him. He was a great professor, but sometimes his stories were so boring. Ichigo looked around, noticing half the class was sitting up with their eyes closed. He looked to his left to see Grimmjow completely ignoring him and entertaining some petite, blonde haired woman.

He looked away frowning, feeling the pain in his chest. He knew watching Grimmjow with other people would hurt, but he had to deal with it until he got a chance to talk to him. They sat in the class for another hour before it was over. Ichigo packed his things trying to ignore the giggling girl next to him. He saw Grimmjow and the girl make their way out.

He quickly threw his things into his book bag and made his way to follow after the blue haired man. "GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo shouted as he ran up behind him. He yelled his name again, but didn't think the taller man would abruptly stop. The woman next to the blue haired man turned and glared at Ichigo, but refused to remove her arms from around Grimmjow's arm.

"What!" Ichigo flinched at Grimmjow's tone, but kept his ground and completely ignored the woman murderously looking at him.

"I was…uhm…wondering if I could talk you. It's really important." He looked Grimmjow dead in his eyes and refused to break eye contact. He could see so many things running through those gorgeous azure eyes and really hoped Grimmjow would agree.

"No, I told you to stay away from me." Ichigo felt like his heart had been shoved back into him, just to be ripped out again. He looked down at his feet, his hands shaking, which made Grimmjow frown.

"Awww, are you gonna cry, wittle baby? Tch, come on Grimmy, let's go. We can go to that new café across the street." The girl yanked at Grimmjow's arm, but he wouldn't budge. She looked up to see him still staring at the orange haired man. "Grimmjow? Let's. Go."

"Na-naw you can go, I'm not hungry. Besides I have something important to talk to Ichi about."

"Ichi? So now you're using nicknames, when you just said you wanted him to stay away from you. Make up your mind." Grimmjow glared down at the blonde woman, making her remove her arms from around his in fear. He stepped away from her and towards Ichigo, still refusing to actually touch him.

"Come on, we can talk some place quiet."

***/*/*/***

They stepped into the library and Grimmjow made his way over to the couch sitting under a large window that over-looked the courtyard of the University. He dropped his bag down on the floor next to his feet and sat down on the couch and watched as Ichigo slowly made his way over.

He could tell that the shorter man was nervous, but so was he. Ichigo was a fucking monster and he didn't feel comfortable being anywhere alone with him.

"So…what is it you wanna talk about? I want to get this over as soon as possible." Ichigo stood there fidgeting and couldn't look Grimmjow in the eye. He kept thinking about what his brother had told him last week, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"I-I want to talk about what happened last week." Grimmjow snorted, but kept quiet. "I don't want you to think that I'm something that I'm not, Grimmjow. I just…wanted you to like me." Ichigo whispered that last part. The blue haired man eyed the orange haired one standing in front of him. He really didn't seem like a monster. He was acting like the Ichigo he'd come to like, but he couldn't get over the fact that his eyes had changed or the fact that he had…horns.

"Okay…explain to me what the hell happened. Tell me why you even hid something like that. Why the hell did you change all of a sudden?"

"L-like I said, I'm an incubus. Obviously, you seem to already know what that is."

"Some type of demon." Ichigo nodded. "You know…you can sit down. You seem like you're going to pass out." Ichigo gave a little smile and a quiet thank you before sitting on the opposite side of the couch, pulling his knees to his chest.

Grimmjow glanced over at him, eyeing the way Ichigo was making circles in the couch with his fingers. "I'm a demon that feeds off of sexual tension and lust, sometimes other things as well." Ichigo blushed, which made Grimmjow chuckle to himself. He really didn't seem like a monster at all.

"Other things?" Ichigo's blush turned redder and he buried his face into his palms.

"Don't make me say it." Grimmjow turned his body towards Ichigo, placing one of his legs under him. He really wanted to know what the "other things" were now.

"You're supposed to be explaining this to me. I want to know everything." No matter what, it was still fun to tease the shorter man.

"I, uhm, I feed off of…" Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo for not being able to finish the sentence.

"For someone who supposedly feeds off of sex, you sure are a prude."

"I AM NOT!" Grimmjow cackled. Ichigo was just priceless.

"Were you going to say cum, semen, cock juice?"

"Grimmjow stop, please! You are so embarrassing." Grimmjow could feel himself relaxing. He guessed it wasn't so bad…well this part of Ichigo anyway. He didn't know if he could get used to the whole other appearance.

"So I'm guessing that's what you were meaning." He just nodded. "So you feed off of semen, well that's interesting." It was more than interesting; Grimmjow's dick was practically twitching at the information.

"I feed off of blood too." Grimmjow's eyes widened a bit at that information. Ichigo looked up at him, gauging his reaction. "It's because I'm half vampire."

"Half…vampire?" He really was a monster, but Grimmjow couldn't think that way. Okay, maybe Ichigo had some habits that were monstrous, but Ichigo himself didn't seem so bad. "This is a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow sighed. He just needed to know everything, and then he would be able to figure out what to do.

"Okay, so why did you change all of a sudden?"

"When my species are aroused, we revert back into our true form. Some can control it, like strong or older incubi, but since I'm still young I haven't been able to learn how to control it yet. It doesn't happen to me all the time. That was the first time it happened so fast."

"So that was your true form?"

"Well not completely, but it was most of it. I grow a, uhm, tail." Grimmjow pressed his lips together. This was getting crazier by the minute. He never saw a real person with a tail before. He read a lot of manga in his day with nekos and what not, but to actually know a person that grows a tail was just outrageous.

"So is your tail bushy and the same color of your hair?"

"Grimmjow, I'm not a damn cat." He heard Grimmjow laugh at him. "You're not even taking me serious, are you?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, it just sounds like something out of a comic book. I don't mean to laugh at you. I just can't believe this is all real." Grimmjow watched as Ichigo frowned and started to feel bad. "I need proof, something I can see for myself."

"You saw the other day."

"Yeah, but I was totally freaked out the other day. It kind of caught me off guard."

"Well I only change when I'm aroused, so you won't be able to see." Grimmjow hummed in thought and then smirked devilishly. He started to advance on Ichigo, which made Ichigo's eyes go wide. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"About to get you aroused. What else?" Grimmjow was leaning over Ichigo, as he lay down on the couch.

"In the library? Out in the open? ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ichigo was on the verge of moaning at the smell of Grimmjow. He could get used to breathing his spicy aroma. "What if somebody sees? I already have to get used to you knowing what I am. I don't need the whole university to know."

"Well I guess that's true, but where else can we go?" Grimmjow moved back into his sitting position looking down at the orange haired man.

"Grimmjow, you really aren't taking me serious! Is this just some game to you?" Ichigo couldn't believe that he had been so paranoid and Grimmjow was treating this like some practical joke. "I felt heartbroken because of what you said and now that I'm trying to get you to like me again, you're just making fun of me. I can't believe I even…"

Grimmjow watched on as Ichigo's eyes expressed sadness. He wasn't trying to make fun of the smaller man, he was just trying to make the situation easier to handle. He saw Ichigo grabbing his things and panicked. "Shit Ichigo, hold on." He reached out for the orange haired boy and pulled his arm so he was turned towards him and his eyes widened at the tears rolling down Ichigo's face.

"Ichi?"

"You're such an asshole, Grimm. I'm trying to take this seriously and you aren't. I want you to be able to understand me, because I really…like you, but you're acting like you don't even care." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back down on the couch to sit next to him, before capturing his lips. Ichigo tried to push away, but Grimmjow was overpowering him. He felt his body shiver at the familiar taste of the blue haired man.

He gasped when he felt Grimmjow pull him into his lap, letting the bigger man inside his mouth to explore. He stopped fighting the feeling, ignoring what his plan was from the beginning to indulge in the sweet taste of Grimmjow. He slid his arms around Grimmjow's neck and ran his fingers through the silky baby hairs at the nape of the man's neck, moaning as he felt Grimmjow's tongue twirl and massage against his.

He felt Grimmjow slide his hands down his hips and back, before gripping and kneading his ass. Ichigo whined into Grimmjow's mouth. He felt lightheaded and needed air, which Grimmjow finally allowed him. He looked down at the blue haired man and the other man stared up at him.

"Your eyes are changing." Grimmjow watched as swirls of black began to invade the whites of Ichigo's eyes. The normal nut brown started to lighten in color, shining before they flashed into the perfect color of gold. Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off of the demonic orbs. They were more eerie then the first time, but for some reason he enjoyed staring into them.

They made him feel hot, like he needed to remove every inch of his clothing. He needed to feel Ichigo's skin rub against his and needed to feel himself pounding into the smaller body. "_Grimm?_" Said man shivered at the warped, two-toned voice coming from those small, pouty lips.

"Shit! I'm fuckin' burning up." Ichigo swallowed before he descended on Grimmjow's lips. He trailed his lips down his chin and throat, running his tongue over the bigger man's Adam's apple. He could practically hear the blood flowing through Grimmjow's veins and he felt his fangs begin to elongate and sharpen.

"_Grimm, I need it._" Ichigo breathed against the blue haired man's neck. Grimmjow's mind was completely gone. All he felt was the need to have Ichigo. He slowly drove his hips up to meet Ichigo's, moaning at how good it felt for the fabric to rub against his already semi-erect penis.

"Take it, hurry." Grimmjow didn't know what Ichigo was talking about, but whatever it was, he could care less. If he could still feel Ichigo above him, than Ichigo could take whatever he wanted. He felt Ichigo's tongue run down the side of his neck all the way to his shoulder, before the smaller man began to suck on his pulse point. He moaned at the feel of that little pink tongue touching any part of his body.

The feeling of scraping against the spot where his shoulder and neck met felt interesting, but it didn't hurt. He felt as something pierced his skin and he hissed at the pain before his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sucking feeling. It felt miraculous and he felt like he would cum in his pants at any minute.

He heard Ichigo moan into his neck and he felt he couldn't take it anymore. He moved his hand to the front of Ichigo's pants, undoing the button and unzipping them. He slipped his hand into the boy's pants, pulling out his already dripping and hard cock. He did the same to his after and growled when they both rubbed up against each other.

Ichigo pulled his fangs from Grimmjow's neck, blood dripping down his chin, moaning at the feel of the bigger man's cock against his. He licked the wound so that it would quickly heal and licked the remaining blood dripping down the man's skin. Lifting his face, he caught sight of Grimmjow's hooded eyes and looked down at where their cocks were joined together.

Grimmjow gazed up at Ichigo, noticing the blood stained lips and leaned forward to lick at them, running his tongue over Ichigo's chin and lips, before capturing them. Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow's mouth as he wrapped his fingers around both of their heated flesh, letting the precum slick their cocks, as he stroked his hand around them.

He never felt so good in his life, Grimmjow's calloused hands felt so amazing as they continued to stroke, making Ichigo thrust upwards in Grimmjow's hand. He threw his head back, disconnecting their mouths, when Grimmjow jabbed his nail into the slit at the top of Ichigo's cockhead.

"_Grimmjow!_" Ichigo was in a fit of bliss, grinding his hips against Grimmjow's and feeling the immense pleasure from the act they were doing in the library. He could feel his horns tingling and pulsating, and his stomach coiled, meaning he was so close to cumming. He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Grimmjow's. The man had his eyes closed, groaning quietly at the feeling. He was so close, just a little more and he would shoot his load.

Ichigo's body quivered as he whispered Grimmjow's name. He knew if he lost control he would scream for the whole university to hear. He was about to say something when he froze. He could hear voices in the library and immediately exploded into Grimmjow's hand, crying out in ecstasy. Grimmjow came a few moment's later grunting quietly.

He tried to catch his breath as Ichigo seemed to be panicking. "Ichi, chill out."

"_Grimm, someone is in here. We have to hide._" Grimmjow really didn't give a damn if someone was in the library; he just wanted more time with Ichigo.

"Who gives a damn. Let them see." Ichigo frowned at Grimmjow, noticing he wasn't in his right mind yet, something he always worried about when it came to the sexual intimacy between his kind and humans. He raised his hand and brought it across Grimmjow's face, hoping it would help. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Ichigo smirked, glad that it actually worked. "Come on Grimmjow." He slipped off of the taller male and fixed his pants, ignoring the confused look on the blue haired man's face.

"Why the hell did you hit me? And what the fuck?" Grimmjow frowned at his hand when he realized it was covered in cum. Ichigo reached his hand out, grabbing and bringing Grimmjow's hand to his lips. He licked at it, making sure it was squeaky clean. The taller man just stared wide eyed at what the smaller man was doing. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised, because Ichigo did say he fed off of it.

Finally getting cleaned up and dressed, they made their way out of the library and down the hall to the doors that led to the outer part of the university. "So…about what just happened, Grimm." Grimmjow held his hand up to stop Ichigo from saying anything else.

"Let's just move on from it, you can explain what happened another time. It felt amazing, so let's just leave it at that."

"What does this mean then?" Grimmjow hummed as they made their way off of the university grounds and down the sidewalk.

"Not really sure. I'm sure there's still a lot for you to explain to me." Ichigo nodded, because there really was. "Well we can take it one step at a time."

"Do you still think I'm a monster?" Grimmjow frowned at the question, not exactly knowing the answer. He looked over at Ichigo. He was the same Ichigo he met on the first day of college. The same long, orange hair. The same nut brown eyes, pouty lips and peachy skin. The same innocent and prudish ways. All that was different were the horns, eyes, fangs and maybe a tail.

"…No, not really." Ichigo sighed in relief. He was so glad Grimmjow didn't think of him as a monster anymore. He just hoped after he told the blue haired man more about his race, he wouldn't revert back to thinking that.

"Well, I guess it's a start." Ichigo smiled up at Grimmjow, making Grimmjow twitch a grin back down at him.

_Yeah, I guess it's a start._

_

* * *

_Wee, so they are friends again :D, but that doesn't mean everything is going to be sunshine and sunflowers. It's just a start. Things will get a little complicated soon so just because they had a little naughty time doesn't mean they are together now. I'll talk more about how incubi work. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. All I want

New chapter. It's unbeta-ed, but I think I got most of the kinks out.

Warnings: None, maybe language

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 04: All I Want

"ICHIGO! WHERE ARE YOU!" The orange haired man giggled as he tried to hide in the safety of his studio. "WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY, LIL' DEMON!" Ichigo couldn't stop his giggling and it turned into full blown boisterous laughing. Tears forming in his eyes as he sat in plain sight. "There you are." He looked up to see Grimmjow stalking straight towards him.

"S-sorry, Grimm." Ichigo was scooting back farther into the couch situated in the corner of the room. "I'm so-" Ichigo went into a fit of laughing and couldn't get anymore words out.

"What the hell possessed you to even do this?" Ichigo stared at his face, giggling, tears rolling down his face. He knew Grimmjow would look exotic with it, but he never thought he would look so handsome. Ichigo didn't think he would get so angry, but he couldn't resist laughing.

Ichigo took a deep breath, but the smile on his face seemed like it was temporarily permanent. "I'm…sorry, bu-but you can't deny that you actually look good with them." Grimmjow sat down on the couch next to Ichigo, a sneer prominent on his face.

"Can you please remove them?" He couldn't believe the smaller man had actually painted on his face while he was asleep. When he woke up to take a piss, he had caught sight of bluish-green marks under his eyes in the mirror.

"But why?" Ichigo whined. He really did enjoy looking at the marks under Grimmjow's eyes. They defined the blunette's orbs and Ichigo couldn't help but stare into them. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers across Grimmjow's face, blushing at how Grimmjow was looking at him.

"Just do it." Ichigo looked away, pouting, but rose from the couch and headed over to the sink. He grabbed a wash clothe from the cabinet next to it and lathered it up with soap and water. He made his way back over and was about to see next to Grimmjow, when he was pulled into the bigger mans lap. "You can do it from here, can't you?"

Ichigo felt his face heat up, but nodded anyway. He began to remove the face paint from under the man's closed eyes, softly rubbing against the smooth tanned skin. He could feel Grimmjow's fingers making circles against his hips and sighed at the feel of those calloused fingers. It had been a few weeks since the incident in the library and they had talked a little more about his species' culture.

He had explained how dangerous it was for humans to mate with incubi. Since they feed off of lust, they drain their partner during sexual intercourse. It was always fearful if an incubi fell in love with the human they became intimate with. There were some ways to prevent killing their partner, but it was either life changing, a very expensive process or completely impossible now. The species that were immune to the incubi's sexual stamina were said to be extinct. When Grimmjow had asked if Ichigo had been with anyone, Ichigo blushed but said he had not.

He had always wanted to be with the person he fell in love with and create a special bond with them. The special bond would be with both parties for life and it would intensify feelings and emotions. They would be able to read each other's thoughts in times of need and feel each other's emotions.

Incubi would also be able to project themselves into their partner's dreams if they were bonded, with their partners consent of course. That made Grimmjow feel a little bit more relieved. He wouldn't feel comfortable having someone just waltz into his dream like they owned it.

When Grimmjow asked more about his appearance, Ichigo explained that he was still in the infant stages when it came to his species. He told him that all incubi started off like him. Their horns were small and tails not as long. After having sex for the first time, their horns grow to normal size and curl around themselves once, their tails lengthen and the small heart shape at the very end grows more defined.

Ichigo also explained after the first time, intercourse becomes more sensitive to his species. When a human feels lust, an incubus could feel it three times as hard. Their bodies become deeply perceptive and intimate touches bring them to climax faster. Ichigo was always sensitive so it was even stronger with him.

It was a lot to take in for Grimmjow and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to take the next step with Ichigo. He figured they could still do the normal acts they had been doing until both of them were really ready to move forward.

"Ichi. When you talked about the species immune to incubi, what did you mean? Like what kind of species? " Grimmjow asked after a while. It had been on his mind since the discussion, but he had yet got a chance to ask the little orange haired man.

"Well, they are human actually. Very special humans called Espada. They were able to withstand having sex with incubi for long periods of times because they constantly drew spiritual energy from the surrounding area. I'm not sure if any even exist anymore."

"Why do ya' say that?" Grimmjow slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Ichigo as Ichigo looked down at him. The paint was finally gone and left in its wake was Grimmjow's still handsome face.

"Well…it's kind of hard to find them since they blend in so well with society. It's been told that most of them fled to European countries to stay away from being used by incubi. Only some remained, but those were the ones that mated and fell in love with my species."

"So if I'm one of these Espada, then it would be safe for us to take the next step in this relationship?"

"Re-relationship?" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he stared down at the blue haired man. "What relationship?"

"You know what I mean, berry. We already know you like me and I do have a thing for you, so what's the point in beating around the bush anymore?"

"Be-because, uhm…"

"See, you can't even find a reason to deny it. Look, I don't mean we have to have sex right now, but we can take this thing between us a little further. We already do **a lot** of other things." Ichigo blushed as he remembered all the things that they had been doing for the last three weeks. He had also been feeding off of Grimmjow, which had given the blunette a visible set of constant healing teeth marks in his neck.

"A little farther, like what?"

"Going on dates, like normal couples do…unless you don't want to." Ichigo looked down and away from Grimmjow's eyes. He had never been a real date before, because well, he never been in a real relationship. He had always went places with Renji, but it was in a way that you would with friends. He could never hold his hand or kiss him or anything. _Renji…I still haven't told Grimmjow about Renji._

"Be-before you decide that, there's something else I should tell you."

"What?" Ichigo frowned at the thought of his best friend and how he killed him. He lowered his head into the crook of Grimmjow's neck and sighed. He didn't want to do this, but if they were going to start dating, Grimmjow needed to know what happened.

He felt Grimmjow rub his back and it relaxed him enough to start speaking. "Do you know who Renji is? He went to the university." He heard Grimmjow say yeah and he continued. "I, uhm, well, Renji and I were friends and some things happened and-"

"You killed him." Ichigo lifted his head up to stare down at Grimmjow.

"Y-you…you knew?"

"It was kind of obvious after what you told me about your species."

"I-I didn't mean to, but I had no other option. He was going to find out about me and I didn't know if I could deal with having him hate me…" Ichigo looked back down away from Grimmjow, "…like you did," he whispered.

Grimmjow frowned. "That doesn't really justify killing him, but I guess I could understand what you're feeling." He looked at Ichigo and could see his teary eyes and deep frown. "You really liked him, huh?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, just…don't do it again, ok?" Grimmjow wasn't really sure what to say. He had never been around a person who killed someone, but he could see the hurt in Ichigo's eyes and knew it wasn't something that he had been happy to do.

Grimmjow sighed to himself. He needed to cheer the mood up. "How about we go get something to eat?" Ichigo nodded again and slid off of Grimmjow. "No frowning, time to smile." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, when the bigger man stood up. His frown slowly turned into a smile, but his face turned beet red when Grimmjow smirked back down at him. "Good, let's get going."

* * *

**Somewhere Far Away, 1 week later**

Thunder boomed and lighting clapped through the starless sky. The moon was full and bright and it illuminated the infinite dunes of sand. An ominous castle sat in the middle, made of stone and was white as marble. Rock set into rock to create a seamless flow throughout the palace. Curved glassless windows wrapped around the place, creating a sense of freedom for the prison like abode. Halls that seemed endless and wide filled the kingdom, with confusing pathways and dead-ends that tricked trespassers.

It was the perfect kingdom for the out-casted and feared. The incubi that felt no mercy and had no compassion. Las Noches, kingdom of the night. Through the halls of this great palace, doors flanked each side, some occupied and some deserted. At the very end, sat a door of great proportion, doubled in size and stained in a deep violet. Sound was enveloped behind those doors, enclosing whatever secrets hide inside.

A dark haired male made his way down the long and curvy hallway. His pale, bare feet silent as he walked. The only sound was the jingling from dangling green jewels across his golden anklet. He despised wearing it, but his master said it was a must for all of his consorts. His hips swayed in white harem trousers that fell low beneath his belly button with a black sash around it. His pale almost white upper body showing. His face expressionless, showcasing large, crystal green cat-like eyes, with teal streaks descending from them. His chalky white horns curved, wrapping around themselves from under his dark locks.

He made his way to the large, violet door and rose his black nailed hand to it. Knocking, he waited for the doors to creak open enough for him to slip through. The room was far different than any other part of the castle and was personalized to the master's taste.

Deep rich colors, dark stained woods and fabric that was draped across the ceilings. An enormous rounded platform bed sat in the middle, covered in an array of colored fabrics. Various stains of violets, yellows and reds. The floor was covered in the softest carpet in a dark, blood red color.

Giggles could be heard from the bed. The pale skinned man made his way over and around it to the opposite side and stood at the very edge, where a large amount of pillows were situated. He looked on as he noticed the various bodies embracing his master.

"My Lord Aizen," his deep baritone called out. He fell to one knee, bowing his head, waiting for his master to speak to him. A large hand revealed itself from the shadowed bed and sat upon the dark haired male's head, running his fingers through the silken locks.

"Ulquiorra, you may rise," a smooth voice called out before the hand retreated back in. Ulquiorra rose to a standing position again and waited for the drapes to fall open to reveal his master sitting up against a mountain of pillows. Long, flowing brown hair slicked back, leaving only one curl at the side of his right eye. Dark purple sclera surrounding sliver-white pupils, long defined nose and thin lips on a creamy skinned face. His neck was long and upper body was chiseled and hard, hiding under a white open, up-turned collared coat with three quarter sleeves. The inseam was purple and the lower part of the jacket fell and pool around him and his white harem trousers were kept up with a violet sash.

Incubi covered most of his lower body as they slept or engaged in conversation amongst themselves. "What can I do for you?" his silky voice spoke again.

"The elders have sent a message about your request, my Lord." Aizen hummed in satisfaction, looking down at his children surrounding him.

"And what did they say?"

"They have said that any virgins over the age of one-hundred and eighty must attend the coming of age ceremony. There the top breeders will be able to choose and bid for their newest consort."

"Who in the Hollow clan must attend?"

"Still only one, my Lord." Aizen smiled at that information. He had been keeping tabs on the small tangerine haired incubus. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into that flawless peachy skin and engulf him with passion. "But…" Aizen wanted to frown at the intrusion of his thoughts. He turned his eyes to Ulquiorra and waited for the dark haired demon to speak. "They spoke of a blue haired interference."

"Human?"

"Yes." The brown hair lord turned his attention forward looking out at the black sky as lighting flashed. He wasn't worried about whoever was spending time with **his** little virgin. When the time came the tangerine would be his to take a bite out of.

"...Has Shirosaki spoken to the elders about bringing Ichigo?"

"No, sir. Lord Shirosaki has not contacted them in a few months. They said that Shirosaki spoke of letting Kurosaki take over his own life and find his own mate." Aizen let out an amused chuckle to the notion. He guessed it was the whole sibling mentality.

"Is that all, Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You may go." Ulquiorra bowed and made his way back to the door. "Oh, Ulquiorra." Said demon stopped, but didn't turn to look at his master. "If you see Gin, please let him know I would like to see him."

"Yes, my Lord." He continued to make his way out the doors and down the hall.

"Master Aizen," one of his consorts cooed, "I'm hungry." Aizen smirked down at her as she began to climb up his body, massaging his limp cock against his inner thigh.

"Come here my child. Let me feed you."

* * *

**Karakura Town, 6 weeks before Coming of Age Ceremony**

Shiro sat in his office looking over the papers the elders had sent him. Frowning, he pushed them aside. Ichigo was at the age that he needed to be claimed or he would not fully gain his magical powers. He hated the fact that the elders were pressuring him into selling Ichigo to one of the top breeders.

He didn't know if he could do it. After seeing his little brother around the blue haired human, Ichigo seemed a lot happier. Even though he still did scowl, he was smiling a lot more as well. He couldn't believe that a mere human had made his brother feel loved enough to consistently smile.

He sighed and looked down at the message again. Three. Three breeders had already let the elders know they would be bidding on Ichigo's virginity and if Shiro didn't deliver, Ichigo might be taken from him by force. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His little brother was growing up so fast and he didn't know what to do anymore. He wished his mother was here to give him some advice.

He pushed himself up out of the chair and made his way out the door. He rounded the corner and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Making his way to Ichigo's room, he rose his hand to knock when he froze. His lips turned down into a frown and he leaned his head against the door, softly.

He could smell it. The sweet smell of Ichigo and knew if he opened that door he would be viewing something he promised to keep himself out of. He hated the fact that Ichigo was being intimate with Grimmjow, but he rather it be the human, than with someone Ichigo didn't love. Shiro turned his head away from the door, dropping his fisted hand to his side.

He made his way to his room, promising to speak to Ichigo about the situation later.

* * *

**5 weeks before Coming of Age Ceremony**

"Ichigo-san?" The orange haired male looked up from his canvas when he heard his name being called. He noticed the teacher standing at the door with someone he didn't know.

"Yes, sensei?" Grimmjow was sitting next to Ichigo at his own easel, looking at the pale skinned male standing by the door with a sense of familiarity.

"There's a guest that would like to speak to you." Ichigo frowned, but rose from his stool. He set his pencil down and glanced at Grimmjow, noticing the murderous look in the blue eyes. He made his way down the stairs and towards the door. The pale skinned man had yet taken his eyes off of Ichigo and Grimmjow was growling with possession at the way the other male was assessing what was his.

Ichigo stepped out of the classroom with the pale skinned male and began to walk down the hall.

"Uhm, is there something I can do for you?" The man stopped and turned his attention to Ichigo, gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I am Ulquiorra. I have come on behalf of my master, Aizen-sama." Ichigo frowned at the name he knew so well. Aizen was the leader of the Arrancar Clan and was considered a traitor throughout the Seireitei Clan. Rumors said that he let the incubi that worshipped him feed off of and kill other incubi that were part of the Seireitei Clan. There wasn't any proof, but Aizen and his followers were banished from the Seireitei Clan and thus he created his own.

The Arrancar clan was known for the most merciless and cruelest around, but they had a lot of promiscuous incubi. Of course all incubi were sexual, but the incubi in the Arrancar clan didn't care who they feed off of, as long as they could feed. They would take way too much energy from humans, which most of the time killed them and shared it amongst their clan.

"What is this about?"

"As you should know, the Coming of Age Ceremony is soon." Ichigo's frown deepened. He didn't realize it was so close, but he really could care less. His brother always let him get away with not going in fear of being bought off.

"So? What's that got to do with me?"

"Have you not spoken with your brother?" Ichigo's body felt tense. What was this man talking about? What did his brother have to do with the ceremony?

"I have, but not about the ceremony. I usually don't go." Ulquiorra sighed. He figured that was the case.

"You will be attending this year's ceremony. You are of age now and have no more time to waste. You have yet to be claimed and Aizen-sama has a proposition for you." Ichigo just stared at the dark haired man waiting for him to continue. "He requests for you to give yourself to him before the ceremony. He wishes to make you his and for you to take your place as his queen."

"First off I am a man damnit-"

"Incubi are genderless, you are whatever your partner wants to perceive you as." Ichigo kept silent. He knew that was true, but he refused to be seen as a woman. He was a man, damn it.

"There are other virgins out there, why does he want me?"

"You are special Kurosaki Ichigo. Aizen-sama wants the best and he will not take nothing less." Ichigo sighed. He didn't know why everyone thought he was special, he was just like any other incubi, except he was half vampire.

"I'm already with someone and I refuse to be-"

"With someone you don't love? He is a mere human and he will not be able to withstand what you are capable of doing in the fits of passion." Ichigo bit his lip and looked down at his feet. He knew that. That was the only reason Grimmjow and he had yet to have sex. He feared he would kill him. "What would be the point in having relations with someone you love if it's going to kill them?"

He couldn't believe what he had just heard, he looked up and noticed Ulquiorra had yet shown any sign of emotions, but what he spoke was all true. Ichigo didn't want to kill Grimmjow, but he didn't think he could live without staying by the blunette's side. "I-I…" Ichigo wasn't sure what to say.

"Aizen-sama is willing to give you as much love as you desire and whatever else you need as long as you give him what he desires and needs. He is a generous man, Kurosaki. He would not treat you like some toy, like the other breeders would."

"Ca-can I think about it?"

"Time is of the essence. There is only five more weeks until the ceremony."

"Why do I have to decide before? Can't he just find out when the ceremony comes?"

"There are other bidders submitting large amounts of currency, though Aizen-sama is very wealthy and is willing to pay anything for you, he does not want to get into a bidding war with…trash."

"Oh…uhm, well, can I give you my answer next week?" Ulquiorra eyed Ichigo's body language and could tell the orange haired child was nervous. He never understood how incubi could become so pathetic as to use human emotions.

"Very well Kurosaki. You have until the end of next week to let me know your decision. I will be watching you and making sure you don't try anything stupid. Aizen-sama would be **very** displeased if I came back empty handed and I do not want to disappoint him." Ulquiorra turned on his heel and made his way down the hall, ignoring Ichigo completely and vanishing in thin air.

Ichigo felt like he would collapse. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest from what Ulquiorra had said. He didn't want to be away from Grimmjow. He didn't want to be mated with someone he didn't love.

"Ichi?" Ichigo turned around to see Grimmjow standing halfway out the door. Grimmjow frowned and slipped his way fully out, closing it behind him. "What happened?"

Ichigo threw himself into Grimmjow's arms and buried his face in the bigger man's chest. He wouldn't cry, but he could feel angry and upset about what was going on. "I don't want to go Grimmjow, I DON'T WANT TO!" Ichigo yelled into the blue haired man's chest.

"Go where?"

"GO AWAY FROM YOU, I DON'T WANT TO BE WITHOUT YOU!" Ichigo gripped at the front of Grimmjow's shirt, repeating the phrase over and over.

"Okay Ichi, okay. Just….relax, you don't have to go anywhere," he said as he tightened his hold on the smaller man and rubbed his lower back. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on and who the hell that person was.

* * *

Ichigo sat across from his older brother staring him dead in the eyes. He was so upset at his brother for keeping serious bits of information from him. Because of him, Ichigo was broadsided with something he should have known about weeks ago. Grimmjow was standing by the window trying to ignore the conversation, but he kept his ears open. He had never seen Ichigo so angry and if Ichigo wanted him to stay around, then he would.

"How could you not tell me about what was going on, Shiro? This is about **my** life and I have a right to know. Byakuya, Kenpachi, and, does that say Shuuhei?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at the letter that was sent from the elders. "Shuuhei? I didn't even know he had enough money to even be accepted to bid. Whatever, I'm getting off topic. How could you not tell me people were bidding on me? I had to find out from one of Aizen's followers."

"Aizen contacted you?"

"Yeah, one of his incubi came up to my school today and talked to me about a proposition." When Grimmjow heard that he turned his full attention to what Ichigo was saying. "He said he wants me to give myself to him."

"What! That sneaky bastard. He can't have you, Ichigo. He's a evil man."

"So you say, but it seems like everyone is just against him because he seems to have a lot of power. I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm thinking about accepting."

"Wait, Ichigo, you can't be serious?" The orange haired man looked up at his blue haired lover as he made his way over to him. He watched as Grimmjow sat down and gazed at him.

"I'm very serious, Grimmjow. I want to be with you, but I don't think it's going to work. I refuse to go through something only for it to kill you. I need you to be alive and well."

"You don't know that for sure."

"But I don't want to even risk it. I think this is better for both of us."

"Ichigo, this is beyond crazy. Aizen is trying to get you to abandon everything you care about. Once he gets you by his side he will brainwash you. He's fuckin' done it to all of his followers." Shiro interjected. He ran his hands through his silver hair in frustration. He couldn't believe Ichigo was really agreeing to be with that monster.

The orange haired demon pressed his lips together. He didn't know what to do. "May-maybe I can ask him if he'll let me be with Grimmjow. He has a lot of consorts, he won't need me all the time."

"Ichigo why must you always be so damn stubborn!" Ichigo flinched at the voice, but kept his mouth closed. "If he is going through all of this trouble, he is going to want you…all the time. He wants you to be his queen, right? What make you think he's going to let his queen have relations with a goddamn human!" He looked down at his shaking hands. He knew Shiro was right, but he was just trying to think of something that worked for everyone. Why did it have to be so hard to satisfy everyone?

"Ichi." Ichigo looked over at the blunette when he spoke his name. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" Ichigo nodded after awhile. "Did he say what he would do if you denied him?" Ichigo looked back down at his hands. Ulquiorra didn't exactly say what would happened, but Ichigo guessed something bad would happen to Grimmjow. He didn't want anything to happen to the person he cared for.

"He didn't say much, but the guy said if he came back empty-handed, Aizen would be displeased. Grimmjow I have to do this. I can't take the risk of anything happening to you or to you, Shiro. You two are all I have left and I'll be damned if I just sat around and did nothing."

"There's got to be a way for you to get out of this. Maybe I can talk with the elders and they can tell him to back off." Ichigo shook his head.

"It seems Aizen got permission to try to get me to come to him on my own. If I did then I wouldn't have to go to the ceremony, but Aizen would make a small donation to the elder's council."

"Greedy, money hungry old fools," Shiro mumbled under his breath. He rose from his seat. "I need a fuckin' drink," he said as he made his way to the kitchen. Ichigo still had his eyes glued to his hands. He watched as Grimmjow's hand slid over his before his fingers entwined between his. Ichigo squeezed the hand that he come to love feeling. The calloused fingers massaged softly against his and he sighed at how good it felt.

He was going to miss this. He was going to miss Grimmjow's deep baritone voice breathing in his ear. The feel of the man's chest against his back when they slept in his bed. The way they laid across the couch on days when there wasn't class. Waking up to soft lips only a hairsbreadth away and gazing into deep blue round oceans.

"So, how long do we have before you have to go?"

"…One week." Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo's hand back, sighing. He was frustrated, but he had to be strong for Ichigo. "Are we going to spend it together?"

"…If that's what you want to do, we can."

"Every waking moment. I want to spend every waking and sleeping moment by you Grimm." Grimmjow slipped his hand from Ichigo's and leaned back against the couch in a laying position. Ichigo instantly fell between his legs and buried his face in Grimmjow's clothed chest. He felt Grimmjow wrap his arms around his waist and he felt content.

This was where he was suppose to be. This is where he felt safe and comfortable, but now he was going to some unknown place and be mated with a man he only knew through rumors. He didn't want this. He squeezed tighter against the blue haired man. All he wanted was Grimmjow.

* * *

What a twist! I swear I didn't even mean for that to happen. I have no idea where this story is going (_lies_!). I hope Ulqui wasn't too OOC. I had a hard time writing him. Review please & thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted this fic.


	5. Devil and his Betrayer 01

So I know a lot of people are hating me right now because of how this story is going. I'M SO SORRY. D: Don't hate me, I promise you that there will be no brutal rape scenes or rape scenes at all. Everything is consensual. This will not turn into a AiIchi story, but there will be some AiIchi parts in it. Aizen plays a major role in this story and you will understand why in this chapter as well as the next. Also Anons can now review, I didn't notice that it was disabled, so sorry. It's fixed now. Thank you Racey, you are the best beta in the world!

Warnings: A little Grimmichi sexy time, hints of sex between characters

Pairing review: Grimm/Ichi, Nnoi/Shiro, Aizen/Ichi

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 05: The Devil and his Betrayer – Part 01

"_You sent for me, Aizen?" The young boy spoke. He stood in the middle of the dark forest, looking straight ahead at the demon his father despised with all his being. He concealed his face with a dark hooded overcoat._

"_Yes, Ulquiorra has told me you have some information about who betrayed us?" The concealed boy stared straight into his demon's silver eyes. He refused to show any sign of weakness. He wasn't afraid of such a monster. He could be brought down, like any other demon of his kind._

"_That depends. If I will be safe from any harm, I can give you all the information you need." The demon gazed at the hooded figure that once was loyal to him. He never knew he would betray him so easily. Just to save a measly human. Incubi weren't supposed to care about anyone but their own. The demon sighed. He should have never trusted a hybrid._

"_Of course you will be safe. I have no reason to slaughter you. Now, give me what I desire."_

"_It was me, Aizen. I'm the one that told Seireitei council that you should be banished. When groups of Seireitei incubi began to disappear, I blamed their disappearances on you and your followers, claiming that you let your worshippers feed off of them and kill them." The boy chuckled with satisfaction. "And you know why I did it? I despise you and everything you stand for. You shame the race and give a reason for people to want incubi dead. My father would be furious if he knew what went on behind his back. My mother told me as an Espada, I am meant to protect those who need to be protected and I refuse to let you give the incubi a bad name. You and your__horrid worshippers need to be banished."_

_The demon continued to gaze at the hooded figure. He knew he had been betrayed by this boy, but he had needed to know why. Before the child could do anything, Aizen flashed in front of him. His hand shot forward, gripping the top of the boy's face with the palm. He squeezed, making the boy scream out into the night, putting pressure against the child's temples and hooded eyes._

"_Let me tell you something. I may not be able to kill you, but I can take away everything you hold dear. Everyone you love and everything you worked so hard to achieve. Would you like that? Not remembering who you are and what__you_ _stand for?" Aizen lowered his lips to the whimpering child's ear. He licked the shell of it, loving the way the boy shivered, before chuckling low and dangerously. "I wonder if you would be able to survive not remembering much from your past, bits and pieces lost and irretrievable memories of your beautiful, royal succubus mother and that strong Espada father of yours, never to be seen again. I think I would like to challenge that theory."_

_Aizen pulled the hood off of the young teenage boy, showing off unruly and unkempt bright blue hair. He removed his hand from the boy's eyes and the boy looked up at the demon defiantly, tears rolling from his big azure eyes. His mother always told him to be strong. He was an Espada and he was stronger than some lowly demon like Aizen._

_He watched with wide eyes as the skin on the demon's forehead began to peel back, revealing a third eye. The eye blinked open and gazed down at the boy, before the normal purple sclera flooded with black and the silver pupil changed to gold. Light flashed from it, blinding the boy's eyes and making him scream in pain. He continued to scream, his eyes wide and frozen. His memories of being around his mother disappeared as if they were never__there before. His father's stories about the rest of his family and lineage__shattered right before his very eyes. He tried to hold onto a memory, the memory Aizen, but the demon quickly removed it._

_The boy continued to scream as he felt his mind being frazzled. The blinding light died down until there was nothing but darkness. Aizen looked down at the boy lying on the ground__, __passed out. He lowered himself to pick him up bridal style and__started walking down a pathway in the forest. The boy slept peacefully and Aizen smiled at how vulnerable he looked. He always did have a soft spot for him, even if he was a serious threat._

_Aizen walked and walked until he came to a cliff surrounded by nothing. The forest had died off a few miles ago and beneath the cliff was a void of blackness. This was where the incubi world ended and below was a drop straight to Earth. Aizen reached his arms out, the teenage boy's limbs dangling from gravity. He eyed the teenager's features. The demon really guessed the boy was more human than he was incubi. He felt bad that the child would never remember what he was, but it was better this way._

"_Goodbye…Prince Grimmjow."_

_He let the boy drop and watched him vanish into the black void. He hoped that they would never again cross paths, because if they did, a great battle would commence._

* * *

**3 weeks, two days before Coming of Age Ceremony**

Ichigo sat in his studio, painting an array of grays and blues against the canvas. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he just let his hand flow. Grimmjow was laid out on the couch, taking his normal afternoon catnap, the rays of sun beating down on him, making his hair shine and his handsome face glisten. Ichigo looked up and gazed at his personal Adonis, the man's chest bare, exposing a great amount of tanned skin wrapped around chiseled muscles. He was like some kind of God and he made the simplest things look extraordinary.

Ichigo wondered what it would be like if Grimmjow was an incubus like himself. They probably wouldn't be in the mess they were in right now, but the blunet always seemed to have an incubi mentality to him. He was confident, strong, and gallant. He had unworldly, manly beauty that most people didn't see in normal humans.

He stared at Grimmjow, picturing him with large curvaceous horns peeking through long blue locks. He would be sitting on a golden throne, probably bored out of his mind, but he would look gorgeous all the same, shirtless and wearing white pants that hung low around his hips. Jewels draping from him like most of the wealthy and powerful royal incubi. Women and men would be surrounding him as they fed him fruits right from the vine.

Ichigo chuckled to himself. It would definitely work on Grimmjow. He rose from his stool, setting his paintbrush down in a cup of water and made his way over to the couch. He didn't want to disturb the amazing scene, but he had the urge to touch Grimmjow. He hoped the blunet wouldn't mind being touched by an incubus covered in spots of paint.

He climbed over Grimmjow, situating his legs on either side of his hips and leaned over his chest. He smiled down at the content and vulnerable look on the man's face. Lowering his head into the crook of the man's neck, he breathed in his spicy aroma. He started to make circles across the man's bare chest, waiting for him to realize Ichigo was above him.

He whispered the blunet's name, happy when he heard a groan as a response. The man didn't open his eyes, but Ichigo felt arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him subtly.

"Berry, that tickles." Ichigo looked up to see the man's eyes were still closed, but he seemed to be drifting in and out of sleep. The orange haired man smirked as he got a devious idea. He began to lower himself between Grimmjow's legs. He undid the drawstring of the man's cotton pants and pulled them down, until they were completely off. He threw them onto the floor and slipped back in-between Grimmjow's legs, pushing one of them aside.

Ichigo gazed with mirth at the excellent piece of artwork situated between the man's strong thighs. Lying limp and slightly curved, Grimmjow's cock looked like a masterpiece. Ichigo thought it should be lying on top of a violet satin pillow because of how royal it looked. He could feel himself drooling as he took the cock in his hand. This wasn't the first time Ichigo had seen, felt or even tasted the blunet's cock, but he couldn't deny how good it was, like sweet caramel.

He could feel himself getting a little hot at the thought of Grimmjow in his mouth and he moaned. He pushed himself closer to the cock, letting his breath ghost over the underside. Grimmjow let out a soft moan at the feel, but still stayed in his unconscious state. Ichigo stuck his tongue out, quickly tasting Grimmjow, before he ran his tongue up the underside. He swirled it around the head, dipping it into the slit and licking the precum that dribbled out.

He whined at the taste of Grimmjow's cum and slipped his mouth over the cockhead, which made the blunet moan deep and his hips jerk upwards. He began to suck on the skin hard, pushing the cock farther into his mouth before taking some out again. Every two inches he pushed down, he would pull back an inch until he got a simple rhythm going, bobbing his head on Grimmjow's dick as he kept the man's hips rooted to the couch with his hands.

"Ahhh," Grimmjow moaned, his body quivering with pleasure. He didn't know what was happening, but his cock was enveloped in a cavern of tight, wet heat and it felt fucking amazing. He felt something suck on the side of his cock before it was engulfed in wetness again. He groaned and reached his hand out to whatever was at his cock. His fingers ran through a soft chaos of locks and he gripped them, earning a moan from whatever it was. The suction started to speed up and he gripped the hair tighter pushing it closer to the patch of blue curls. His eyes flew open and he mumbled a string of curses when he felt fangs pierce the skin of his cock. "OH FUCK!"

He swiftly raised his self onto his elbows to look down at Ichigo still bobbing his head in the man's lap, looking up at him innocently. The orange head's pupils were gold, swimming in a sea of black and the little brown horns were out. Grimmjow watched on as he saw Ichigo's tail for the first time swinging side-to-side in the air. It was black and thin with a small heart-like shape at the end. "Fuckin' hell, Ichi," Grimmjow moaned as the little demon continued to suck him off. He watched as Ichigo slipped his cock out of his mouth with a quiet 'pop' and ran his tongue down the underside before slipping one of the balls into his mouth.

Grimmjow threw his head back and closed his eyes at the sensation of one of his balls rolling around in the smaller man's mouth. "Mmmm." He could hear Ichigo moaning around a mouth full and his dick twitched at the sound.

"Shit, I'm gonna' cum." Ichigo whined when he heard conformation from the blue haired man that he was going to climax. He wanted more of Grimmjow's cock. His slipped the ball sac out of his mouth and went back to work on Grimmjow's cock, sucking on the head, before digging his tongue into the slit at the top. "Put it back in ya' mouth." Ichigo shivered at the growl that came from the blunet, but did what he was told. He slipped the man's cock back into his mouth and began to bob his head again. He watched as Grimmjow's muscles tightened in his belly, before he heard the bigger man grunt his name and felt a string of hot delicious milky cum squirt onto his tongue and down his throat.

He lapped up every drop, swallowing it, before pulling the limping cock from his mouth. He licked the sides of his mouth, before pressing a kiss to Grimmjow's cock. The bigger man just sat there panting, staring down at the little demon, his eyes a little unfocused and his brow sweating.

"Why…why do you always…insist on doing things to me while I am sleeping?" Ichigo just smiled slyly and crawled his way up Grimmjow. He was still horny and needed the blue haired man to help him. He started to remove his paint stained top and slipped his small cotton shorts off. The blunet gazed up at Ichigo's lithe small body and raging, dripping hard-on. The smaller cock was quivering and looked like one touch to it would make Ichigo come.

He reached his hand out and flicked his finger against the head of Ichigo's cock, earning a scream of pleasure. He was so glad Shirosaki wasn't there or the man would be rushing down here to see what was going on.

"_Grimm, I'm hot."_

"That you are berry. So fuckin' hot."

"_Fuck me."_Grimmjow's eyes went wide with horror. That wasn't the response he was thinking would come from the demon's mouth. He did want to fuck the little strawberry, but he didn't know if it was a good idea. He stared up into Ichigo's eyes and saw that he was watching him intently.

"W-we can't do that, Ichi, you know that."

"_I DON'T CARE, FUCK ME!"_The couch shook under them, making Grimmjow wonder what the hell was going on. _"I need to feel you inside me, Grimm. I don't want to give myself to Aizen. I want you. Claim me, please."_ Grimmjow was conflicted. He didn't know what to do. Should he really be doing this? Ichigo would be leaving in a couple of days and all the time they had spent together that week, the demon had not talked about being claimed. So why now?

"Ichigo, why are you so persistent about this now? You had all week to ask me."

"_Because the closer it gets to me not being around you anymore, the more I realize__this needs__to be done. Plus, my heating period is__approaching."_ Grimmjow's eyes flashed with understanding. He knew that wasn't a good idea. He wondered if that was why that Aizen guy wanted Ichigo so abruptly. He knew Ichigo couldn't get pregnant, but since he was the submissive kind of incubi, he went through heat like most succubi did. _"Grimm, I don't want to be with Aizen, I want to be with you. Only you. Make me completely yours."_

Grimmjow stared up at the lustful demon. He wanted nothing more than to fulfill Ichigo's wants, but he didn't know if he should. "Ichi…I don't know."

Ichigo's eyes flashed dangerously and he leaned down closer to Grimmjow's face. The man stared wide-eyed, not sure what Ichigo was doing. He started to feel dizzy and his body started to feel like it was completely on fire. Ichigo ran his hands up Grimmjow's chest, before he gripped the back up of the blunet's neck. He pulled him closer and captured his lips in a rough kiss. If Grimmjow wasn't going to give him what he wanted, he was going to take it from the bigger man.

He started to grind his hips down onto Grimmjow's, making sure to rub hard against the blunet's hard-on. He pushed his lips off of the blunet's and pushed the man farther down onto the couch, making sure to dig his nails into the man's chest. The man below him was panting and his eyes were dark from lust and completely glazed over. Ichigo didn't want to do this to Grimmjow, but he refused to be claimed by anyone but the blue haired man.

He reached behind him and gripped the base of Grimmjow's cock, making the man moan in his dazed state. He angled the bigger man's cock to his puckered hole and rubbed against the head, hissing at the feel of Grimmjow. He let the cockhead slip pass the first ring before he slammed all the way down, whining at the feel of being full.

Panting, he looked down at Grimmjow's face. He was caught between looking confused and turned on at the same time. Ichigo whispered his name before lowering his lips to the blunet's and pressed a soft kiss against them. Golden eyes looked into azure eyes and Ichigo wasn't sure if he had done the right thing. Grimmjow wasn't being his normal cocky and dominating self. He was in a semi-vegetated state, not realizing what was going on.

He didn't want Grimmjow like this. He wanted the man to understand what was happening and be involved in the act itself. He placed his hands on the sides of Grimmjow's face and leaned his forehead against the other man's. He immediately regretted using his powers to control the blue haired man and just wanted his Grimmjow to come back to him.

"Grimm…wake up." The blunet just stared up at him, unmoving. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled. He was starting to come down from his sexual high and slip into a panicked state. His body shook with fear at what he might've done to his blue haired lover. It felt totally different from the time in the library where he could just slap Grimmjow back into his normal state. The man's eyes looked different and his breathing was way too shallow.

"Come on, Grimm, wake up." He softly slapped the man across the cheek and nothing happened. He slipped off of him, making the blunet's cock fall against his stomach. Ichigo lowered himself to his knees on the floor and continued to stare into Grimmjow's eyes. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before. He bit his bottom lip trying to figure out what to do, when he heard the front door close.

He looked up hoping it was Shiro. He heard footsteps and called out his brother's name, but nothing came from the hallway. Ichigo started to panic even more. "Sh-Shiro?" The footsteps stopped for a minute before picking up again with the same speed. He stared wide-eyed when he saw Ulquiorra advancing towards him. "Help him. Please help him. I don't know what happened." Ichigo scrambled to his feet and grabbed the dark haired man's forearm and tried to drag him over to the blue haired man.

Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigo by his wrist and ignored the pleas from the orange haired man. "You disobeyed my orders and you did something utterly stupid. I can't believe Aizen-sama wanted me to bring trash like you back with me." He threw Ichigo to the ground and made his way over to the blue haired man. He looked down at him and something flashed into his mind making him frown. "Prince…Grimmjow," he whispered.

Ichigo sat with his eyes about to fall out of his face at what the dark haired man had just whispered. _Prince? Why did he call him a Prince?_ "Are you going to help him?"

"No, we are leaving."

"What! We can't just leave him like this. HELP HIM!" Ulquiorra turned his head to look down at the orange haired boy. Ichigo was panting and had tears rolling down his face. "DON'T LOOK AT ME, HELP HIM!" He turned his full body towards Ichigo and began to advance on him. Ichigo tried to back away hitting the legs of his easel and making it tip over. He scrambled to his feet again and quickly backed up, his feet trudging through the dirty paint water. Ulquiorra flashed before him and grabbed him by the throat, raising him from the ground.

"You are coming with me." Ichigo's legs flailed in mid-air as he gripped Ulquiorra's wrist. He scratched the pale skin, but it quickly healed itself.

"Pl-please don't…d-do this." Ichigo flicked his eyes to Grimmjow who seemed to be breathing normally again. "Gri-Grimmjow," he rasped out. Said man flicked his eyes up to the sound of Ichigo's voice, but made no motion to move. Ichigo flicked his eyes back down to Ulquiorra, seeing him whispering something under his breath. He started to notice the world around him fading and he began to struggle again. "GRIMMJOW!" he screamed with all his might. "GRIMMJOW, PLEASE WAKE UP, HURRY!"

He watched as a fuzzy vision of Grimmjow started a coughing fit and raised himself into a sitting position. He turned and looked in the direction that Ichigo was fading to, but it was too late for him to do anything. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed one last time before he disappeared completely.

* * *

Ulquiorra descended onto the white concrete floor of a large throne room. He dropped Ichigo, making him fall to the ground, coughing and trying to get his breath back. He shivered at the coldness that surrounded him and realized that he was still naked. He raised his eyes and looked around the large quiet room, before lowering his eyes back to the ground.

He couldn't believe he had hurt Grimmjow the way he did. He bound his hands into fists and ground his teeth. "You did nothing to him. I told you that I would be watching you." Ichigo whipped his head towards the direction that Ulquiorra standing.

"What?" Ichigo hissed lowly.

"I was watching you and paralyzed him before you could take your actions too far."

"HOW COULD YOU!" Ichigo yelled at the stoic man, his voice echoing throughout the room. "How could you do that to him?"

"You are Aizen-sama's. You are not allowed to dirty your body with such a person." Ichigo looked back down at his balled fists. If he belonged to anyone, it was Grimmjow.

"You called him a prince. What did you mean?" Ulquiorra flinched at the question, but ignored it completely.

"I will go inform Aizen-sama of your arrival." Ichigo listened as the dark haired man's footsteps echoed before disappearing. He sat on the floor and took in his surroundings. The place was dark, even with every single inch of the place stained in a stark white. He had never been in a sterile place before. The hospital in his neighborhood had more personalization then that place.

He looked around some more and noticed a giant staircase in the middle of the room. It led to a large marble throne and his thoughts trailed back to when he thought about Grimmjow being royalty. Ichigo now wondered if that was really the case. The man did seem inhuman, but he acted as a human through and through. Ichigo frowned at his thoughts. He was probably just making an excuse so that Grimmjow could come take him away from that evil place.

"Ahhh, here's th' lil' tangerine Aizen-sama has been talkin' about." Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see a tall demon gliding his way. The demon had silver hair, squinted eyes and a smile that would even creep a clown out. Ichigo almost thought he was a fox demon by the way his face looked. Knowing the way incubi crossbred, he wouldn't be surprised if that was what this demon really was.

"Wh-who are you?"

"You can jus' call me Gin. I'm a fox demon." _Figured._ "Now les' not dawdle. Aizen-sama would like to see ya' as soon as possible." He reached out for Ichigo and the orange haired man grabbed his hand. He blushed when he noticed Gin was openly staring at him.

"D-do you have anything I can cover up with?" Gin just smiled bigger and turned on his heel, making his way towards the door.

"Nooppe!" he sing-songed. "Now come along and follow me." Ichigo quickly made his way after Gin, trying to cover his private parts. He followed behind him as they walked down a large, winding and confusing hallway. Everything looked the same to Ichigo and if he didn't keep close to Gin, he knew he would get lost.

"Uhm, what is Aizen like?" Ichigo asked after awhile. He didn't want to admit being afraid of the place or the man rumors said was the most difficult demon to figure out. He'd never seen Aizen in person, but he had heard other incubi fawn over how absolutely handsome and charming he was.

"He's actually not as bad as people say he is. He does have a temper though." Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. He thought he should probably never make him mad. After walking for a little while longer, they reached a large violet door. "Ah, here we are!" Gin raised his hand and knocked and they both waited for the doors to creak open. Ichigo watched with astonished eyes as the room looked totally different from the rest of the place. He followed Gin into the room and the door shut behind him.

He could hear giggling coming from the bed and wondered what was so funny. Gin stood in front of the bed and Ichigo stood next to him. He wondered what they were waiting for until he started to hear moaning coming from the bed. His face turned beet red and he could feel the lust swarming around in the room. His body started to unwillingly react to the smells of sex and the lust emitting from a female demon. He could tell it was a female because they always smelled different.

He watched the silhouette of a strong back as the woman's screams started to become even more pleasured. Her breathing was irregular and he could smell the sweat in the air. Ichigo's body started to quiver and he could feel his dick twitching with excitement. He needed to be far away from this room as soon as possible. He started to back away and Gin watched him with amusement.

He started to make a break for the door when a voice pierced his mind. _[Ichigo…where do you think you are going?]_ He froze in place and glanced around the room trying to figure out where that velvety voice was coming from. He heard the voice chuckle low before it spoke again. _[Don't you want to stay and enjoy what I have to offer you?]_Ichigo wanted to scream at the voice that was making his knees turn to jelly, but his voice didn't want to work. He just shook his head no. _[Don't be like that. Come back over and enjoy. I know your body can't deny what you want.]_

Ichigo found himself walking back over and standing next to Gin. His dick was fully hard now and every moan coming from the bed was making it harder for him to think straight. He needed to be in that woman's position. He needed to be pleasured that way. _[In due time, my little tangerine.]_ Ichigo shivered as the voice massaged his senses. He watched on as the woman started to giggle again. A tall dark haired woman stepped out from the closed off bed. She was wearing hip hugging white harem trousers and a white bikini styled top. Jewels dangled from her ankle and jingled as she shimmied her way out of the room.

"You may leave, Gin. Make sure to get Ichigo some clothing while you are out." Ichigo almost melted at the voice. It was much stronger and silky when it wasn't speaking in his mind.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Ichigo watched as Gin sauntered out of the room, leaving him alone with the man he had yet to see. He turned his attention back to the bed and watched as it shifted.

"Ichigo, come over here." He swallowed and slowly made his way over to the bed. He watched as a tall man came into view. Ichigo did have to admit that the demon before him was almost as handsome as Grimmjow, but there was still no comparison. Grimmjow was still the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

"Grimmjow, huh? I guess Ulquiorra was right." Ichigo glared at the demon defiantly. He couldn't believe he was taken from his lover to be with this man. Aizen just smirked at the little fiery demon. He was going to have so much fun with him. He stood from the bed, making Ichigo back up to be farther away from him. "Don't be like that, Ichigo. You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I just don't want to be here." Ichigo watched with determined eyes as Aizen stalked his way. The orange haired demon unconsciously let his eyes rake over the man's bare chest. He was strong looking and his chest was well defined. His harem trousers sat low on his hips, showing off a deep V shape and a patch of dark brown hairs that descended behind the pants.

He could feel his face heat up at the thought of what was behind those pants and fidgeted to himself before looking away. "Ichigo…" He looked up to see Aizen directly in front of him. Those silver pupils wrapped in violet, looking down at him. He felt the man's hand on his face, and tried his hardest to flinch away, but couldn't. "Let me tell you what is going to happen."

Aizen dropped his hand from the boy's face and sauntered past him to a small table, topped with various filled bottles and glassware. "For the next few days I will show you around the castle, so that you may get acquainted with your surroundings. Afterwards, we will consummate our relationship during your heating period and I will claim you as my queen and mate." He reached for a large bottle of red liquid and pulled the topper from the bottle. He poured the liquid into two wine glasses before setting it back down onto the table, pushing the topper back inside.

Grabbing the glasses he made his way back over to the naked boy and handed him a wine glass. Ichigo took it and looked down at the swirling red liquid. "We will attend the Coming of Age ceremony and we will announce our marriage to the rest of the clan leaders, as well as the elders."

"But I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Grimmjow."

"Would you like to hear something interesting about your beloved Grimmjow?" Ichigo frowned as he looked at the man sitting in a white high back chair that was situated next to the bed. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, son of Nicholas Jeagerjaques, King of the Espada." Ichigo's eyes went wide with surprise. Grimmjow really was a prince and he had never told Ichigo about it. "Grimmjow is considered to be a hybrid, just like you, Ichigo. He is half incubi and half Espada human."

Ichigo's body shook at the information. All that time, he could have been with Grimmjow, but the man never talked about who or what he was. Grimmjow could withstand anything Ichigo dished out to him because he was just like him, but the blunet acted as if he didn't even want Ichigo. He acted like a normal human and didn't tell him anything.

He looked back down at the glass of wine in his hands. He felt like he was going to be sick. He had never felt so betrayed in his life. "I…I can't be-believe he never told me. I can't believe he acted like he was just some…human."

Aizen smirked at the defeated look on Ichigo's face. He had him right where he wanted him. He set his glass down and rose from the chair. He made his way over to Ichigo and placed his hand on his chin, raising his face to look up at him. "Ichigo, don't let yourself be hurt by someone like him." Ichigo watched as Aizen's eyes flashed and began to change colors. "You have me now and that's all you need. I would never lie to you or betray you." Ichigo started to feel dizzy and the glass began to slip from his fingers. Aizen caught it before it dropped to the floor. He set the glass down on the table next to him.

"Agree to be mine and every moment from now on will be filled with as much love and desire that your heart can take." Ichigo's eyes began to change colors as well as he continued to stare into Aizen's. He smiled down at the boy before softly pressing his lips to the smaller demon's. Ichigo sighed against the smooth lips of Aizen and pushed himself closer. "Do you agree, Ichigo?"

"Yes," Ichigo whispered. Aizen raised the hand that wasn't on Ichigo's chin and placed it at the middle of the boy's back, right where the neck connected. His pressed his hand firmly against the skin and his hand started to glow a deep purple color. Ichigo screamed at the burning feeling that he felt.

"Just relax, Ichigo, it will be finished soon." He lowered his lips back to the boy's to capture the screams of pain. Aizen pushed harder massaging the skin before pulling his hand away. A small circular mark was left. It was purple in color and had a small Chrysanthemum right in the middle. He pulled his lips away from the smaller male's and gazed into the gold surrounded by black orbs. "You are mine now."

* * *

...Nothing to say. Reviews are awesome and much appreciated. If you can favorite and add to your alert list, then you can review. :D


	6. Devil and his Betrayer 02

Here comes the next chapter. It took me forever, but it's here. :D Oh, before I get to the story. A reviewer asked about the whole claiming thing, because in the last chapter Ichigo "penetrated" himself onto Grimmjow. Claiming doesn't happen unless both parties reach climax and the "seme" cums inside, creating the bond. Incubi can have sex without being claimed, but you can figure out how. Hope that clears that up.

Warning: A little AiIchi, nothing too descriptive

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 06: The Devil and his Betrayer – Part 02

_A small circular mark was left. It was purple in color and had a small Chrysanthemum right in the middle. He pulled his lips away from the smaller male's and gazed into the gold surrounded by black orbs. "You are mine now."_

**3 weeks before Coming of Age Ceremony**

The night sky was clear and dark. The crescent moon was high and illuminated the dunes of grainy sand. It shined into Aizen's massive room and across the bed of fine red silk and violet fabrics. A figure shifted slightly and long flowing tangerine hair came into view. The moon's rays made the silky locks shine and glisten.

A moan escaped the orange haired demon as he woke from a long night's sleep. He fluttered his burnt orange lashes and slowly opened his eyes. Butter brown orbs gazed around the extravagant bedroom before lowering them to the sheets he laid upon. It had been two days since he had been taken to that castle and no matter how much he thought it was for the best, he still missed Grimmjow.

He was hurt by the fact that the blunet hadn't told him about being a prince, as well as being a hybrid and it only made him think it was a lot less heartbreaking to be there lying in Aizen's bed. He scrunched his hands up in the sheets, crinkling them between his fingers and balled himself into the fetal position. He wanted Grimmjow back, even if the man had betrayed him.

"Grimmjow," he whispered into the quiet and deserted room. He wanted no one else, but that blue haired man.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in class, his face sporting a large and noticeable black eye. He tapped his pen against the desk, feeling completely and utterly aggravated. He couldn't believe that stupid black haired demon took his Ichigo away from him. He couldn't believe that Shirosaki blamed him for it. He didn't do anything wrong. He had been paralyzed and no matter how hard he tried to move or say anything, he couldn't.

Grimmjow stared at the front of the classroom, looking at nothing particularly. He couldn't get what that demon had said to him out of his head. Him? A prince? What the hell was that even about?

He was a normal person with normal parents that looked nothing like him. Okay, maybe that was a little strange, but being a prince was just as far-fetched. He never even dreamed of being a prince, maybe being a rock-star, but that was a little more realistic. Nobody wants to be a prince in this day and age. Grimmjow sighed. His mind was going a mile a minute and he couldn't focus on one thing. He had yet to tell Shiro what that short demon had said to him, but he would eventually. Maybe he would have some answers for the confused blunet.

He squinted his eyes and hissed at the pain in his left eye as he tried to read the writing on the board. His eyes were tired and in a lot of pain. Even though two days had passed, he still couldn't get Ichigo's screams for help out of his mind. They were keeping him awake and every time he heard them, it made his heart clench. He had wanted to help Ichigo so badly and the feeling of not being able to, made him frustrated. He was now in the hands of that Aizen guy and there was no telling what the man was doing to Ichigo.

He buried his face in his hands, ignoring the throbbing pain in his eye. He needed to find Ichigo. He needed answers. He needed it so much right now that his brain felt like it would burst. He sighed and rose from his desk, ignoring the confused look from the sensei. He started to pack his books and notepads, making sure not to leave anything behind.

"Grimmjow-san, it's the middle of class. Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm not feeling too well. I think I need to leave. Sorry, sensei." He made his way down the stairs and out the door. Walking, he ignored the eyes that were penetrating his eye like it was some kind of monster. It was a black eye, for Christ's sake. They acted as if they had never seen one before and it was just annoying him to no end. He stepped out of the building and pulled his jacket tight around him. It wasn't too cold yet, but fall was around the corner and the breeze was started to lower in temperature. His phone rang and he sighed, pulling it out of his pocket and putting it to his ear.

"Hel-"

"Human! Where the hell are you?" Grimmjow frowned at the angry voice on the other end of the line.

"I do have a name, _Shirosaki,_ and if you must know, I'm leaving class."

"Good, get your ass here, we need to talk."

"What the fuck bit you in the butt?"

"Don't fuck with me right now, _Jeagerjaques_. You are on my shit filled shit list."

"…Who the fuck is Jeagerjaques?"

"Just get here." The line went dead and Grimmjow looked down at his cell phone in confusion. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with Shiro. He knew he was a little peeved about Ichigo being gone, but he was a little more upset than he should be. Ichigo was a grown man and he could take care of himself for a while. …At least, that's what Grimmjow hoped.

* * *

"Ichigo-sama." The orange haired demon looked over his shoulder when a quiet voice penetrated the quiet bedroom. After waking up, he found a set of white clothing sitting on the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to move from the silky sheets around him, but he knew Aizen would be looking for him soon. He rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom the brown haired demon had showed him. The bathroom seemed larger then the bedroom and the bathtub took up more than half of the room.

He would never understand why royals had to have so much when it was only one person. A normal shower and bathtub would be fine for him. He washed himself and headed back to the bedroom. He glared down at the white clothing, already hating how plain they looked. He slid the pants over and sighed when he saw a sash that was deep red in color, happy that there was a little difference to the outfit.

He searched under the clothing and frowned when there wasn't any underwear. He waved it off and slipped into the low cut white trouser pants. He grabbed the sash and tied it at the top of the pants, letting the extra fall to the side of his hips. He grabbed the top and slipped it on over his head. The top was long sleeved, making sure to cover most of his hands. It sat right above his belly button and the opposite side of the top was open, showing off a large amount of his back. He wondered why he had to wear a top and everyone else was shirtless…except for Gin, who wore a long flowing coat.

Ichigo made his way over to the vanity and stared at himself in the mirror. He guessed the white looked okay, but he would have preferred black. He turned and noticed something in the mirror. He cocked his head to the side to get a better look and noticed the violet mark in between his shoulder blades.

"Where did that-" Ichigo stared at it for a minute before his eyes widened in realization. He remembered seeing the symbol on the carpet and in the inlay of the bathtub floor. Aizen's brand was smack-dab in the middle of his back as if he was officially owned by the man. Even after he had been propositioned to be Aizen's queen, it still hadn't sunk in that he would really be with Aizen. It was starting to sink in fast now. The fact that he was going to be mated to a man who, even though he was very handsome and charming, seemed to have a major God complex. It seemed like the world was his chessboard and everyone were the pawns. He watched and waited and when the time was right, he made his move.

Aizen was a smart man and he seemed to know what he wanted. Ichigo didn't know how he was going to get out of this situation, but he knew he couldn't do anything by himself. He was a child demon surrounded by very strong and adult incubi. He didn't have the power level or the skills to take on even one, so he had to wait and hopefully someone would get to him in enough time.

"Ichigo-sama?" The orange haired demon was still staring at the servant demon, lost in his own thoughts.

"Uh, uhm yes?" He wasn't sure why the demon was calling him that. He didn't want to be someone that other people bowed down to.

"Aizen-sama requests your presence in the throne room."

"Oh…okay." He turned his body towards the servant and made his way towards to him. He followed the demon out of the large bedroom and down the hallway, watching as other incubi slightly bowed to him as he passed by. It made him frown and he looked down at his hands, so that he couldn't see anyone else bowing towards him. He listened as the anklet on him jingled as he moved and the way his trousers swished.

All his senses seemed to be heightened and he knew it was because of his heating period coming closer and closer. He hated having to deal with being painfully horny for a whole entire month. He even hated how he had to deal with other incubi during that time. Most of the time, all he wanted to do was climb into his bed and sleep the month away. He wondered what would happen now that he was with Aizen. Was he really going to be claimed by that person? Was Grimmjow going to get to him in enough time? He didn't want to think about what happened if Grimmjow or even his brother didn't show up. He just wanted to go home and enjoy spending his time with the blunet.

"We have arrived, Ichigo-sama."

"Can you please not call me that anymore?"

"But…Aizen-sama said it is required of us. You are going to be our queen." Ichigo pressed his lips together in irritation. He guessed that was why, but it still felt awkward.

"Well, it isn't necessary to call me that. Ichigo is just fine."

"Yes, Ichigo…sama." The orange haired demon sighed and rolled his eyes as he made his way into the throne room, the doors closing behind him. He looked around and noticed the place was dimly lit and empty. He furrowed his brows in frustration, wondering where Aizen was. He continued to walk until he caught sight of the stairs that led to the throne at the very top.

He started to ascend them at a slow place, looking around as he climbed to the top. He stared at the white marble throne when he got to the top and wondered if anyone could even hear him from all the way up there.

"Hello!" he yelled into the almost dark room. "…Is there anyone here?" Ichigo shivered at the way his voice echoed throughout the massive room. _Where is everyone? "_This is so fucking stupid! WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!"

"Ichigo…"

"GAHHHH!" Ichigo fell over and into the seat of the throne when Aizen materialized out of the shadows. He stared wide eyed up at the expressionless brown haired man. "DON'T DO THAT!" Aizen just chuckled as he made his way closer to Ichigo and passed him by. He stood on the side of the throne, looking down at the rest of the room.

"You are such a fiery child. What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I was looking for you. This place is so dark and I thought I would be able to see you from up here. Why the hell is there a throne all the way up here anyway?"

"It's where I sit so that I can look upon my children." Ichigo sighed. This was so ridiculous.

"You wanted to see me?" Aizen turned his attention to Ichigo, gazing into the large brown eyes.

"Yes…How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Why do you ask?"

"You were moaning in your sleep." Ichigo frowned, trying to remember what he had been dreaming about the night before. "It sounded very…erotic. Were you dreaming about your beloved?" Ichigo stared into Aizen's eyes, seeing the anger blazing in them.

"N-no."

"Don't lie to me, Ichigo. I can find out if you were."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I'm giving you a chance to explain why you were dreaming about someone else in my bed. You are mine or did you forget that already? Maybe I should remind you of that in a more…hands on approach."

"I-I don't remember what I dreamed about last night. It was a dream for Christ's sake!" Aizen continued to gaze at Ichigo before smiling slightly. He slowly made his way over to Ichigo and leaned over the throne, placing his hands on the armrests. Ichigo could feel the menacing aura surrounding him and he started panting when he felt the demon's spiritual pressure begin to beat down on him.

"Ichigo…you obviously don't realize what I can do to you if you even think about Grimmjow again. I wouldn't want to…accidentally make him disappear. That would be a shame." Ichigo's eyes went wide with horror and his body started to tremble. He lowered his sepia eyes and bit his lip. "Now that you are here, you are mine. Your body, your mind and your soul is mine. I hope I don't have to tell you again."

Ichigo didn't speak a word. He wanted to attack the demon in front of him, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good and he didn't want anything to happen to Grimmjow. He wished he was so much stronger than he was. That he could fight his own battles, like his brother, but he was a mere adolescent demon and there wasn't a thing he could do.

"Do I?"

"N-no, you don't have to."

"You don't have to, what?" Ichigo looked up into the silver eyes that showed fury and the body language spoke of authority.

"Um…" Ichigo tried to think of what he was suppose to say, but his voice was stuck in his throat and he was scared to say the wrong thing. "Aizen?" Ichigo gasped when he felt the spiritual pressure grow heavier and it felt like his lungs would collapse. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"What an insolent child." He pulled away from Ichigo and lowered his spiritual energy, letting Ichigo relax from it. He turned on his heel and started to descend the long, white staircase. "You shall refer to me as Sosuke-sama, since I am your king and soon to be husband." He stopped on the last step to look over his shoulder and up at Ichigo sitting on the throne, still trying to catch his breath. "Do I make myself clear, Ichigo?"

"Ye-yes…Sosuke-sama." Aizen softly smiled at Ichigo before he turned his head back around and continued to walk towards the large double doors.

"That a boy." He slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him with a large thud and leaving Ichigo alone in the darkness. He sat there with his eyes shut. His body had not stopped shaking and he felt like he could pass out at any minute. He didn't like that demon. He took back everything he said about it being better for everyone if he just mated with Aizen. He was a monster and needed to be stopped before something worse happened.

Ichigo lowered his face into his hands as he sat with his legs pulled to his chest. He wanted to go back home and be with his brother and friends. He didn't want this. He wanted to lay with his blue haired prince. He wanted to run his fingers through that silky soft hair and kiss those amazing thin lips. He wanted his lover back.

"Grimmjow…"

* * *

Grimmjow sat on the opposite side of Shiro's desk staring the man in his gold orbs. He had just arrived not too long ago and it seemed nothing else was going to happen. Shiro tapped his pen against the desk in aggravation and that was the only sound being heard throughout the small office.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Grimmjow could feel his eye twitching at the annoying sound, but made no move to slip his eyes away from Shiro's.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

The sound was driving the blunet utterly crazy, while it didn't seem to bother the white haired demon at all. He was about to launch himself over the damn desk and punch Shiro right in his ivory colored face.

Shiro was in some kind of trance, keeping his focus on the man that let some Arrancar incubi take his little brother away. How he wanted to run his hand through his stomach and enjoy the feel of blood slipping down his forearm. He wanted to hear the man gurgle on his own blood while he smiled in satisfaction. But then he thought about how Ichigo would smile around this asshole. How his whole being had changed in front of his human…no, this …_prince_. This Espada hybrid prince sitting in front of him.

He had received an anonymous letter about Grimmjow's real origin and had become furious that the blue haired man was hiding this from Ichigo. He couldn't understand why the hell this man had yet to claim his brother and continued to fake being human. He had let Ichigo get away from him and now his little brother was in the hands of a perverted demon monster with a serious God complex. The man seriously thought everything revolved around his smart condescending ass and now that he had Ichigo, he only needed to take over the incubi world and become king.

That wasn't the best part though. The blue haired hybrid sitting in front of him was actually supposed to take his rightful place as king of the incubi and he was sitting here acting like he was some stupid, idiotic human. Shiro wanted to laugh his face off at how things had worked out so far. He had wanted his younger brother to be mated to a high level Espada only to find out he had fallen in love with a human who in fact was an Espada Prince and half incubi to top it off. Shiro could feel a headache coming along from all the information swimming around in his brain.

He guessed he should tell this sorry asshole in front of him that it was time to stop playing games and tell him what was really going on.

"SHIROSAKI, STOP TAPPING THAT FUCKIN' PEN!" Shiro stopped his pen mid-tap and glared at the man in front of him. Blue eyes ablaze with frustration and annoyance, made the white haired demon smirk in satisfaction. He enjoyed riling up the man in front of him. It was quite entertaining. He dropped his pen and cleared his throat. Slipping his fingers between each other, he set them down on the maple wood desk. "Now what the fuck did you want? I'm already tired of your ass."

"Testy, testy. You should control that temper of yours. It might get you killed one day." Grimmjow sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was complete and utter bullshit. He could have been doing better things, like worrying about his Ichigo in some other man's arms.

"What the hell do you want, Shirosaki? I don't have time for your playful attitude right now. If you haven't realized, your brother is sitting somewhere with a man he doesn't want to be with and you are sitting here playing." Shiro sneered at the blue haired man.

"Don't make this out to be my fault." He pointed his black nailed finger at Grimmjow. "You should have helped him."

"How the fuck could I? I was fuckin' paralyzed! How many times I gotta' fuckin' tell you that?" Grimmjow's voice cracked and it made Shiro flinch and frown at the sound. He watched as the man in front of him had an inner battle with himself and realized that maybe it wasn't entirely Grimmow's fault. "Look, if I could have helped him, I would have. Shit, if I can help him now, I would be doing it, but I can't.

"You…actually can."

"What are you babbling about? First you call me…what was it? Jeagerjaques? Then you sit here and say I can help him get away from a powerful demon. And why the hell did that black haired fucker call me a prince? Shit's getting weird." Shiro looked at Grimmjow with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that one of Aizen's followers had recognized Grimmjow. That meant that Aizen knew who Grimmjow was and still pursued Ichigo anyway. The brown haired demon had to know that Ichigo was seeing the blunet before getting into contact with him. Shiro looked down at his hands. Something didn't feel right about this whole situation.

"Shiro, tell me what the hell is going on?" Said man tilted his head up to look into Grimmjow's confused eyes. He was shocked the man had called him by his nickname instead of his full name. He sighed before reaching for the letter that had been sent to him.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, son of Nicholas Jeagerjaques and Amorina Jeagerjaques. Your father was an Espada human and your mother was a succubus. Nicholas was also King of the Espada, but since he has passed away that now makes you the King of the Espada. Your mother was the daughter of the Incubi King, but she wasn't allowed to claim the crown, so you were supposed to take her place and become King. You are to rule over both Espada and incubi."

Grimmjow stared at Shiro with in astonishment. What he was saying couldn't possibly be true. He was human. He didn't know who those people were. His parents live in a cream-colored western styled house surrounded by a dark red fence on the other side of town. They had normal jobs and lived normal lives. On the occasion they would come visit him and bring delicious food that he devoured in a millisecond, because he didn't know how to cook and if Ichigo didn't cook for him, he would probably starve to death or get fat from eating too much fast food. He was normal with normal parents. He shook his head in denial.

"That's not true. My parents live here, in Japan. They are normal humans, not royal demons or whatever."

"That's not true. I'm not sure how all this happened, but you are to be King. The incubi don't have a king at the moment and Aizen thinks he will take that job. All he needs to do is be mated with Ichigo."

"What does Ichigo have to do with any of this? Isn't he a regular hybrid just like you?"

"Ichigo is…different." Shiro slowly closed his eyes, trying to think how to explain Ichigo's situation to Grimmjow. He didn't want to ever have to tell anyone else about what happened when they were children, but if it was going to save Ichigo, he might as well.

"Shiro?"

"When Ichigo and I were little, we lived in a village populated by mostly humans. We lived with our mother and sometimes our father would visit. The people in the village knew that our mother was a succubus, but since she was kind and gentle, they were friendly with us." Shiro smiled to himself when he remembered. "We were allowed to play with other children in the town and everything was fine. Until one night." The white haired demon's face turned into that of anguish and pain. "I don't know what happened, but the people accused my mother of killing most of the men in the village. It just came out of nowhere. They had said she drained them and stole their souls. My mother would have never done such a thing. Ever."

Grimmjow watched Shiro's body shake and he could feel the pressure rise and temperature in the room drop. "What happened?"

"We were…sitting at the table about to eat dinner. Ichigo was asking me something when there was a loud banging sound at the door. The noise started getting louder and louder and we all started to hear shouting. I remember Ichigo screaming in fear and our mother coming over to huddle over us. We all watched as the front door to our home was broken into and a group of angry looking women came rushing in. They had dragged her away from us and out of our home." Shiro didn't know if he could tell the rest. He didn't like reliving those memories repeatedly.

"If you don't feel comfortab-"

"It's okay; I need to tell you this. Um, we rushed after them and stood on the porch and watched as our mother was beat to death by a group of women. They kept calling her a whore and a monster. I told Ichigo to cover his eyes, but I don't think he really listened. The more I watched, the more I realized how foul humans really were. Just because my mother was of the same species that killed innocent people she was prosecuted for a crime she didn't commit. After they finally made sure she was…dead, the men in the town took their anger out on me, raping me. I remember hearing Ichigo scream my name multiple times, but there wasn't much I could do and I was in so much pain."

Shiro ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath before he continued speaking. "Something happened next that I will never forget. It all happened so fast, but I was sure of what I saw. I watched my brother the whole time through what was happening to me. I could see a dark aura coming off of him. I don't think he was aware of it, but it might be because he was a child. He was having some kind of out of body experience. I watched that black aura swirl into red before it transformed into some demon I have never seen before. It was all white with horns protruding from its head. It almost looked like a skull. There were red lines going down the face from the very top. The eyes were like mine or like when Ichigo changes. The chest had a hole in the middle with red jagged lines flowing out and wrapping around the rest of the chest. The bottom half was just dust, as if the body was fading away."

Grimmjow sat unmoving as he heard Shiro speak his and Ichigo's past. He hadn't known they had been through so much. He could see why the white haired demon hated humans. He would hate them too, if that had happened to him.

"Anyway, the demon advanced towards me with a loud scream and killed every man that was surrounding me and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Ichigo is more powerful than he knows, but I think it only shows when he's seriously in pain or afraid. He always blames himself for not being able to help, but he was the one that saved my life that night. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to freak out about it."

"So that's what makes him special?"

Shiro nodded. "No incubi could be that powerful when they are in their infant stages. Even if he is half vampire that still doesn't explain anything. I wasn't even that powerful when I was his age. I always thought he would become something more powerful, but he can't grow and advance unless he's mated with a powerful demon. The elders know there is something very special about Ichigo, but can't be for sure until he has become an adult. Now that I know what you are, I'm not surprised that you were able to withstand everything he threw at you, even if it wasn't full-blown sexual intercourse. If Aizen mates with Ichigo, their minds, souls and hearts will be bound to each other. He will be able to use Ichigo's power for his own benefit."

Grimmjow's head was throbbing with so much information. He leaned his head back and groaned at the pain in his temples. So he was a hybrid demon prince who was supposed to mate with an unknowingly powerful incubus who would become his queen and he would take his rightful place as king. Well that was peachy. Oh let's not forget, kill the evil antagonist demon lord with a God complex, save his mate and then live happily ever after in a castle of some sort.

"I feel like I'm in some kind of supernatural novel. I wonder who's writing this amazing crap."

"This is serious, Grimmjow."

"Oh, you used my name, for the first time in weeks." Shiro glared at the blunet before sighing. He could understand where Grimmjow was coming from. It was a lot of information to take in. "Whatever. Okay, tell me, how the hell am I supposed to do all this when I can't even change into a incubus or whatever."

"…Not sure."

* * *

**2 weeks, four days before Coming of Age Ceremony**

The massive bedroom was filled with cries of pleasure. The unwanted need of release and the feel of shame washed over the orange haired demon. He was enjoying being touched by someone who wasn't Grimmjow. Loving the way the long cold fingers ran over his legs and the thin lips pressed themselves against his skin. Hands scrunched themselves into silken red sheets and toes curled into the dark fabrics. His skin was enflamed with heat, producing sweat that made his body glisten.

He called out a name that shouldn't be spoken in the throes of passion. He felt like he was betraying himself and the man he had come to love. His body shook as he tried hard to find his release, but it seemed impossible with the tight fit around the base of his shaft.

_[Ichigo…open your eyes.]_

He didn't want to. He didn't want to be reminded by who was above him. He wanted to deny the fact that Aizen was the one sending jolts up his spine and making his back arch painfully. He wanted to imagine it was his blue haired prince and that he wasn't in this castle.

_[Do you want to be punished, Ichigo?]_

Ichigo whined at the thought of being punished. He didn't know if it was a whine of excitement or out of fear. He slowly opened his eyelids. Tears streamed down his face as he caught sight of Aizen's silver eyes. He turned his face away, trying to ignore the piercing orbs.

"Look at me." Ichigo lowered his eyes to his hands, refusing to gaze at the man above him. He felt more pressure around his trapped cock and moaned, quickly turning his head to look up at Aizen. "There you are. See, that wasn't so hard." Ichigo just nodded, wanting this to be over soon, so he could curl into himself and blend into the bed sheets. "Lift your legs."

Ichigo did what he was told, lifting his legs and spreading them. He felt a well-oiled finger slip between his cheeks. It circled his hole before slipping in, making him whimper at the intrusion. His legs were trembling and he waited for the order to put them down. "Keep them steady now." He could feel the finger penetrating him before another slipped inside.

Aizen loved every sound coming from the tangerine's mouth. He loved the way the smaller man's body trembled at his touch, the sweet aroma wafting off of the young demon. He couldn't wait for the time to come to officially claim him as his own. Mating with Ichigo was something he was willing to wait for. When Ichigo went into his heating period he would be ripe and ready and Aizen would enjoy plucking the sweet fruit.

* * *

**Incubi World**

**2 weeks, 2 days before Coming of Age Ceremony**

Shiro had done so much research on trying to retrieve ones memories of the past. There were certain demons that could perform the ritual, but he wasn't sure if it was the safest thing to do. Now that he knew Grimmjow was a king, he had to take precautionary methods (no matter how much he didn't want to) to make sure no harm was done to Grimmjow. He had found a demon that lived in the incubi world that was able to reject certain acts throughout the person's life. It had taken him half a day to convince Grimmjow to come with him to the Incubi World and a day in and a half to find what village the demon lived in.

"Tell me again. Why do I have to wear this thing over my head?"

"You have to wear it because if somebody sees that bright ass blue hair of yours, they are going to instantly think you are the prince." Grimmjow was mostly covered in a dark brown hooded wrap, shielding his hair and eyes.

"…But I am the prince."

"Do you want a bunch of sexual demons advancing on you, just to be able to have sex with the royal prince of incubi?"

"…Good point." Shiro sighed as he looked around the village they were in. It was a small one, consisting of four or five homes. It was out in the middle of nowhere, close to where the Coming of Age ceremony was going to be taken place. Shiro thought it would be a good idea to take Ichigo back at the ceremony, since he found out that Ichigo wouldn't be in heat until the week following. For some reason all the intimacy Ichigo had been having with Grimmjow messed up his hormonal clock. It was a good advantage for Shiro and Grimmjow and they both hoped Aizen would stick to his plan of taking Ichigo during that time.

"So…do you know who this demon is?" Grimmjow asked after a while. They had been walking for a good while and the blunet wondered if Shiro knew where he was going.

"I don't know her personally, but a few demons know of her being able to reject events and injuries."

"So you think she can retrieve my memories?"

"Yeah, hopefully. If not, then I'm not sure how this is going to work." Shiro stopped in front of a small light brown hut. "This is the place." He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes! Hello!" A busty, young, orange haired demon opened the door with a cheery greeting. Shiro and Grimmjow stood with wide eyes as they gazed at the demon, thinking it would be some old scary witch with warts and scraggly hair.

"Uhhh, are you Inoue Orihime?" Shiro asked as he eyed the demon.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" The white haired demon glanced at Grimmjow who was glancing back at him, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Uhh, I'm Shirosaki. I need a little help in retrieving some memories."

"Oh, yes! Please come in." She made her way inside and Shiro and Grimmjow followed after her. The blunet closed the door behind him and looked around at the quaint surroundings. "Would you like some strawberry steak cheese rolls?" Grimmjow turned his head around to look over at the woman demon who was holding a plate of weird looking rolls. He watched as Shiro gagged and kindly said no. "Oh, okay, maybe later. Now who needs their memories retrieved?"

"This big monkey over here." Shiro jabbed his thumb over his shoulder and pointed to Grimmjow who was staring out of the window. The woman demon made her way over to him and stepped in front of him. He looked down at her, watching as she lifted her hands to pull the hood off of his face. She gasped at the feel of familiarity before bowing her head.

"Prince Grimmjow! I am sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay…I think." He looked down at her long flowing orange hair and frowned. _Ichigo…I'm coming for you._ He needed to hurry and get him back. "So can you help me or not?"

"Of course! Come, come this way." She made her way deeper into the house, Grimmjow and Shiro following her. They entered a dark room and watched as it was illuminated. It was a simple bedroom with large bookshelves flanking one side. A crystal ball sat on a round table in the corner and various bags of magic sat on the dresser. "Your highness, I'm going to need you to lay down on the bed for me."

Shiro watched on from the doorway while Grimmjow quietly made his way over to the bed and lay down. He could tell the blunet was nervous, but he didn't blame him. This was a dangerous situation and needed to be done with the utmost care.

"Ok, I'm going to need you to close your eyes. You are going to feel a tingly feeling, but it won't hurt…at least I don't think it will, but I haven't done this in a while. I mean. there aren't many people who are trying to retrieve memories any more and I don't know how long your memories have been suppressed so-"

"Woman! Hush and get to work," Shiro interjected in a growling tone. She flinched at the tone, but nodded. She raised her hands and mumbled a phrase.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject." There was a flash of light before Grimmjow was engulfed in an orange-yellow light. At first nothing seemed to be going on and Shiro thought that this was going to be a load of bullshit. He listened for any sounds coming from Grimmjow, but it was silent as the dead. After a while he started hearing mumbling and he made his way closer to the bed and leaned over Grimmjow. He watched the man's lips moving, but couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Is that suppose to be happening?" he asked, looking up at the orange haired woman. She furrowed her brows, but shook her head. She had never seen anyone speaking while they were under the trance of her Sōten Kisshun."

"Maybe he's having a memory." They both continued to watch on, when Shiro started to feel spiritual pressure coming from Grimmjow. It was gradually growing and growing in pressure before it almost made the woman demon collapse. Her hands were shaking, but she kept to it. Shiro watched with large eyes at what was happening before him.

Grimmjow's face was pulled into a painful frown and his brows were creased. He watched as pure white horns slowly showed themselves from under his blue hair, which was growing longer and lay itself over Grimmjow's shoulder. The blunet's back arched and he let out a yell of pain, his nails digging into the bed.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be in pain!"

"I-I didn't know this was going to happen. I ju-just thought he was going to regain his memories." They both watched on as Grimmjow continued to yell and whimper at the pain that he felt shooting through his body. "D-do you want me to stop?"

Shiro watched Grimmjow's face. He was in pain, but it seemed like whatever was happening was working. "No, keep going until you are sure all his memories have been restored." She nodded and continued. Five minutes passed. Ten minutes. Twenty and then thirty. The light surrounding the blunet started to die away and Orihime dropped her hands down to her sides. She backed away and collapsed into a chair that was behind her. She was completely exhausted and needed to take a rest.

Grimmjow lay on the bed panting, his eyes shut tightly and his lips trembling. Shiro wasn't sure if he should say anything, but he needed to know if it worked. "Grimmjow," he murmured. "Grimmjow, did it work?" The blunet's eyelids snapped open and Shiro stared into deep blue eyes with swirls of light blue in them. His eyes seemed stronger, more piercing and deeper in color. "Tell me what you saw?"

"_Aizen…_," Grimmjow growled. "_I'm going to kill that brown haired bastard_."

* * *

Wooo! You go Grimmjow, get those memories back! Thank you to my Beta, Racey. Review please & thank you for reading.


	7. Awakened

The chapter killed me. I think I redid it like five times before I was satisfied. It's not as long as the other chapters, but whatever.

Chapter 07: Awakened

**2 weeks before Coming of Age Ceremony**

Shiro sat in the corner of the small abode with his eyes glued on the blue haired demon. Grimmjow was sitting at the kitchen table with the orange haired woman checking his vitals, making sure he hadn't been too badly hurt. He had been asleep for the past few days after the ritual and she wanted to make sure everything was working probably. It seemed he was perfectly fine and perfectly enraged. His memories were back in full-force and he wanted some blood. Aizen's to be specific. He was emitting a large amount of spiritual energy and pheromones and Shiro needed to stay as far away as possible.

He was surprised the woman demon hadn't jumped on the blunet yet. Her large gray eyes were deep with lust and her body was quivering like a leaf, but she made no move to do anything more intimate.

"_Woman, leave me the hell alone. I'm fine_," Grimmjow growled. She quickly left, happy that she could be far away from the energy flowing from him. His voice had yet to change back and Shiro shivered at the demonic tone. He was bothered by the fact that the man was so strong and it didn't even look like he was trying. He gazed at the blunet's appearance. His horns weren't like all the rest of the incubi and only slightly curved and pure white. Grimmjow's hair had grown, but only down to the middle of his shoulders. His large, cobalt eyes were deeper in color with swirls of sky blue and his pupils were slightly slit like cat eyes. His muscles had become more defined and his features were more striking.

If someone didn't think he was handsome before, they would definitely think he was Godly now. Shiro sighed and looked away from him. He could feel himself getting hot and he needed to think about something else, preferably a lanky, long haired, one-eyed man. He couldn't wait for this to be over and for Ichigo to be back home. He was definitely going to kick him out and make him stay with his blue haired boyfriend.

"_Shirosaki_." The white haired demon looked up to see azure eyes gazing intently at him. "_Why the hell are you spacing out? We need to be thinking of a plan."_

"We already have a plan. We are going to that ceremony and we are getting Ichigo back. That gives you plenty of time to figure yourself out. I need you to be quick-minded and agile for this."

"_Why da' hell can't we just storm into his castle and take Ichigo back now? All this waiting shit ain't making me happy." _Shiro agreed with Grimmjow, but it would be stupid just to barge into a place they both knew nothing about. He shook his head.

"That wouldn't be smart. We know nothing about the layout of the place or how powerful the incubi under Aizen are."

"_We could ask Nnoitra and Starrk. They should know." _Shiro gazed at the blue haired demon with confusion. Why would Nnoitra know anything? "_I guess I should explain some things to you. Nnoi and Starrk are Espada. They've kept tabs on him for my father when we were young. I'm sure they still have been keeping tabs on him._" Shiro looked down at his hands. Now that was some shocking news. Nnoitra was a…Espada? How could he not see that? "_Don't feel bad for not knowing. They were required to keep it under wraps. I only remember it from my memories._"

"Okay…well, how are they supposed to know where you are? You can't contact them so quickly between worlds." Grimmjow frowned knowing that it was difficult. He guessed he could use his powers to make contact with them. He sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to home in on their signature spiritual energy, searching through various high-spirited people. He found them sitting in their separate classes and went straight for Nnoitra's.

_[Hey spoon, how ya been?]_

_**[…Grimmjow? What da fuck? Wait...did you get cha memories back? ]**_

_[Yeah, thanks for ya help, asshole.]_

He heard the tall man chuckle. _**[Sorry man, you know I couldn't do anything unless you got them back.]**_

_[Whatever, that's not important right now. I need you and Starrk to come to the Incubi World.]_

_**[…What the hell for?]**_

_[To take down Aizen and get Ichigo back.] _He heard Nnoirtra snort and cackle in his mind. He really didn't see anything funny about the situation.

_**[Are you fuckin' serious? Do you know how strong tha' bastard has gotten over the years?]**_

_[No, but I'm sure you are going to tell me.]_

Nnoitra sighed. _**[He's strong, man. His spiritual energy has grown much denser over the years. He can read minds. If ya' think erasing memories is something, he can scramble your brain 'til yer lying there like a brain-dead corpse. He can hypnotize people into thinking wha' he wants them to think. He can create illusions. He is no one to fuck with, Grimmjow.]**_

_[I figured that much, but I can't leave Ichigo with him. If he mates with him, we are all going to be in big trouble.]_

_**[…Fuck, alley cat. Why you always tryna get me into shit?]**_

_[Cause I know you enjoy a good fight. I need y'all help and I don't ask you guys for much.]_

_**[…Okay, I'll see wha' I can do. If we can get enough people, we will meet ya in the Incubi world tomarra' night. Don't make me regret this, Grimmjow.]**_

_[When have I ever, Quinto?]_

_**[Tch, yeah, yeah… Oh, before I go, how's my lil' snowflake?]**_

_[…Goodbye Nnoitra.]_ He broke the connection between them and opened his eyes. Shiro was gazing at him, waiting for any kind of information. _"Nnoitra said if he can get some people he will meet us here."_

"I've never seen an incubi be able to do that…other than Aizen."

"_I guess it comes in handy. I wonder if I can use it on Ichigo."_ Shiro shrugged and rose from his seat. He made his way over to the window and looked out of it. _"We need to find a different place to stay. I don't think I can stay with this woman for another night. Her cooking is atrocious."_ Shiro snorted at the comment, agreeing with what Grimmjow was saying.

"We can go to your kingdom. I doubt anyone lives there now. It's been abandoned for some time."

"_Do you think it's safe?"_

"There's only one way to find out," Shiro responded, looking over his shoulder.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, what do you have to report?" For the first time in years, the dark haired man seemed to show an expression of confusion. His thin, pale lips were turned down in a frown and his large eyes were gleaming with emotion. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. "Ulquiorra?"

"Ah, I…apologize Aizen-sama. There was a large explosion of spiritual energy over the last few night, coming from the far east. It was much stronger than any other incubi living in the area. I wasn't able to pinpoint who it was coming from and it died away as quickly as it came."

"Interesting. No worries, just keep an eye on it."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." The dark haired demon bowed, turned around and made his way out of the large throne room, leaving Aizen to his thoughts.

"I wonder who it could be." A lively voice came out from the shadows. "New incubi going through a mating ritual?"

"That could be, Gin, but I am not sure. There are so many of them that are trying to mate before the ceremony so that they are not required to attend. It's quite fascinating. …Speaking of fascinating. Where is my little tangerine?"

"Ah, Ichigo? He is asleep in your quarters. He's had quite a busy day with the Arrancar. They showed him all over the castle and completely exhausted him. They seemed to be growing very fond of him."

"Indeed. He does have an appealing demeanor. It's hard not to enjoy his company." He softly smiled to himself as he thought about the interesting orange haired demon. "I guess I should retire for the evening as well." Aizen rose from his throne and descended the stairs in a calm fashion. "I hope you have a good evening, Gin."

"You as well, Aizen-sama." The brown haired demon made his way out of the throne room and down the hall towards his room. Slipping into the large bedroom, he closed the doors behind him and admired the lithe form sleeping peacefully on his bed. The long, flowing orange hair looked perfect against the deep violet sheets.

He quickly made his way over, disrobing, the clothing making a trail behind him. He would let some lowly incubi gather them later. He quietly slipped in-between the silk sheets and slid his hand over Ichigo's naked torso. The orange haired male sighed in contentment and turned his body towards the warmth.

"Ichigo…" He watched to see if the boy was still in his deep slumber. The boy's eyes fluttered open and honey brown eyes looked up at their master.

"Sousuke-sama?" he breathed. Aizen lowered his lips to Ichigo's, running his tongue along the bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ichigo opened his mouth enough for Aizen's to slip in and twirl around his. He sucked on the plump lips, enjoying the way the boy moaned at the act. He released the now swollen lips and slowly began to descend the boy's neck, sucking and licking on the skin. Ichigo's head turned into the pillow and he let his hands grip to the sheets below. He long gave up trying to fight it. He didn't know whether Grimmjow and his brother were going to come for him, but he wasn't going to hold any high hopes.

He moaned when he felt Aizen sucking on his nipples, swirling his tongue around them and nibbling on them. He began to work his way down his body, kissing every defined dip before slipping his tongue into the belly button. He felt the brown haired demon pull his harem trousers down, tossing them off of the bed. He moaned at the feel of fingers running through his orange curl before he felt a tongue working his shaft.

He was in a fit of bliss, his small horns and fangs tingling with the need of a quick climax. He didn't realize the feeling of someone trying to invade his mind before a voice boomed through his senses.

_[Ichigo…] _The orange haired demon's eyes flew open, gold surrounded in black were wide and gazing at the large white ceiling. _[Ichigo, can you hear me?]_

_**[Gr-Grimmjow?]**_ He heard the man sigh in relief before chuckling quietly.

_[I found you, thank God. I guess it was at a bad time though.]_ Grimmjow could feel the waves of pleasure coming from the little demon and felt a throbbing in his chest. He listened as Ichigo tried to catch his breathe before hearing a soft sobbing noise. _[Ichigo?]_

_**[I-I thought you had forgot about me. I thought you were going to leave me here with this…this man.]**_ Grimmjow's heart ached that much more when he heard Ichigo's cries throughout his mind.

_[How could I forget about you? You are mine. Remember? It has just been taking me a little time to figure out some things.]_

_**[Wh-why didn't you tell me about you being an Espada? This all could have been…avoided if you had told me.]**_

_[Didn't know about it. Sorry about that, Ichi. It was all Aizen's fault. He erased my memories.]_

Ichigo moaned when he felt Aizen's lips wrap around his shaft and began to suck on it softly. His hands flew to the man's long hair and he tried to ignore the fact that he was turned on. He hated that Grimmjow could hear him.

_[I'm so going to kill that bastard when I get my hands on him.]_ He heard Grimmjow growl into his mind and shivered at how it turned him on.

_**[Grimmjow…]**_ Said man tried to hold back the groan at the sound of his little demon calling his name in the fit of pleasure. He was going to take so much pleasure in killing that brown haired asshole. _**[I-I don't want you to hear me with someone else. Please…just go away.]**_

Aizen started to suck on Ichigo's cock faster, hollowing out his cheeks to provide harder suction. _[…Are you sure, Ichi?] _He could hear the sliver of hurt in the man's voice, but he refused to let the man he loved hear him with another.

_**[Yesssss, please, just go!] **_Instantly the connection was severed and Ichigo exploded into Aizen's mouth. He laid there panting with his hand over his mouth trying his hardest not to let his tears fall. He couldn't seem to stop them and placed his hands over his face to sob behind them. He hated himself so much. He didn't deserve anyone, especially Grimmjow. He was betraying him with the enemy. His body ached and his heart hurt. He didn't think he could do this anymore.

"You were quite distracted." He heard Aizen's voice after a while. "I hope you weren't thinking of a certain person." Anger flashed through Ichigo and he pulled his hands from face to glare up at the now standing brown haired man with tearful golden eyes. He pulled himself away from Aizen and pulled the sheets up to cover him.

"I hate you," Ichigo spat.

"Yes, I know, but I don't need you to love me just to be my queen. If need be I can lock you away somewhere."

"What's the point in mating and marrying me if you don't even care about me? I could be with Grimmj-" Ichigo gasped when he felt Aizen's pressure slam down on him. He watched as an ominous purple aura wrapped around the man. It seeped out and swirled around him. Ichigo's eyes were wide, tears falling from them as he gazed up into the demon's silver eyes.

"Do you really want to know, Ichigo? It is quite a simple thing to explain." He started to slowly advance onto Ichigo. He leaned over the boy, pinning him to the sheets below as he kept his spiritual pressure high. "Before your little Grimmjow was born, I was supposed to be the next king of the incubi. I was suppose to be ruling over everything in this world and was to be the must powerful. _Grimmjow ruined that_. If it wasn't for my harlot succubus sister, then Grimmjow would have never existed. He is the reason I was banished and now I will take away everything he holds dear, first starting with you."

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. "Y-you d-did all of-of this out of re-revenge?"

"Not all of it," he responded in a cool tone, lowering his pressure a smidgen. "You are quite a rare demon. It would be foolish if I didn't take advantage of that. After I have mated with you, I can use your rarity for my benefit. You will make me into exactly what I have been striving for and then no one will be able to stop me in my journey of ruling over this place." Aizen smiled down at Ichigo, watching the boy realize what was going to happen.

"My brother was so right about you. You are a monster." Aizen chuckled at the notion. Him? A monster? That was quite absurd.

"Don't be silly, child. I am merely fulfilling my destiny. …Would you like to hear yours?" Ichigo just continued to glare up at the monstrous demon. "I see you in a small, dark cell, dangling from your wrists, which are shackled in painful metal cuffs hanging from the ceiling." Ichigo's eyes slightly began to enlarge. "No food, water or any other kind of nourishment and when the time comes, I will have you under me, screaming for me to stop as I take from you what is so rightfully mine. I'll eat you alive, Ichigo. Your mind, your body and your soul, until there's nothing left of you and then I'll laugh in the face of my nephew for thinking he could EVER beat me."

He raised himself from the bed, standing tall over Ichigo who was trying to bury himself deeper into the sheets. The boy was speechless, shaking, knowing that if it was possible, Aizen would fulfill that of which he spoke. "Don't test me, boy. I am not to be played with." Ichigo watched as Aizen turned around and made his way towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Ichigo's eyes looked back down at spot where Aizen was, his body rigid and cold with fear.

He scrunched his hands into the sheets and let out a shaky breath. He needed his knight in shining armor…before it was too late.

* * *

The silver haired fox demon trotted down the long and curvy hallway. His long white coat flowed behind him and his sandaled feet softly slapped against the concrete. His usual wide smile was set in a thin line and closed lids were open, revealing bright red eyes. He glanced around, making sure no one was around to follow him. He arrived at a large door separating him from the barren land and slipped through it. He searched the desolate desert, looking for a particular demon. He felt out for the specific spiritual signature and flash stepped through the dunes, sand flying around him, creating dust in his wake.

He stopped dead in the middle of nowhere and looked around. "Ulquiorra, what are you doing out here?" He didn't get a response from the demon and made his way closer to him. He saw him sitting on top of a dark gray rock sticking out from the sand. The demon's eyes were lowered to his hands and his sandaled feet were situated on the rock. "Aizen-sama wouldn't like the fact that his followers are disappearing from the castle," Gin said as he gazed up into the always night sky.

"Were…we wrong to follow after him?" Gin glanced towards the dark haired demon when he whispered. He should have guessed this would come about when Grimmjow's real status was revealed.

"We didn't really have much of a choice. We thought **he** was dead."

"Well…he isn't now." Gin turned his full attention towards Ulquiorra. The demon's head was raised and green eyes were staring straight at his face. The fox demon's smile slowly began to reveal itself again and his eyes closed to their normal state.

"…That is quite true. What do you propose we do, Ulquiorra?" For the first time in many years, the dark haired demon cracked a small smile. He looked up to the starless sky.

"We take our rightful places next to the Incubi King."

* * *

Oh! Ulquiorra and Gin are the nice guys! Hahaha, didn't expect that, huh? And Aizen is just an evil bastard and Grimmjow is his nephew. So much stuff going on that I seriously didn't think would happen. (And I'm the one writing it, lol) Okie dokie, please review and see you next chapter.


	8. The Reinforcements

Woo! We are moving right alone into next chapter. Thank you Beta Master, Racey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 08: The Reinforcements

Grimmjow slammed his glowing blue fist down onto the head of another rogue incubus. The trip to his kingdom hadn't been a long journey once he remembered how to use sonído. He and Shiro sped their way straight to the large abode, but caught sight of some demented incubi hanging around the castle. Upon arrival, the incubi attacked Shiro and Grimmjow, demanding for them to give them food.

Their large mouths hung open, revealing sharp, shark-like teeth and long, light blue tongues. Their eyes glowed with a sick shade of green. Their bodies were grey and skinny, almost looking too fragile to touch, but they were quick and very strong. They had been surrounded by six of them, growling and slime dripping from their mouths. Grimmjow wasn't sure if he should even touch them, fearing that he would catch whatever they had.

He watched them all with his head on a swivel, just waiting for them to attack. He could hear their claws digging into the dirt below. He glanced over at Shiro, who was growling at them with his vampire fangs bared. "What's the plan, Shiro?" The white haired demon glanced over to his partner before looking back at the monsters in front of them.

"Kill them. Smash their faces in if you can, but whatever you do, DON'T let them bite you. If they bite you, I'm leaving yo' ass."

"What happens if I'm bitten?" Grimmjow snapped his head around when one of them screeched into the night sky. It was ear shattering and it made Grimmjow wince.

"You'll turn into one of them!" Shiro shouted as he advanced at one of them. That seemed to let the demons know it was time to attack and two of them charged towards Grimmjow.

"Well shit!" He quickly backed away and turned on his heel trying to figure out what to do. His eyes widened when he saw another one advancing towards him. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Oh shit! Shiro!"

"WHAT!" Shiro had been pinned to the ground as a monster tried to chomp at his face. He yelled at it, his hands situated on both parts of the demon's mouth. His foot was keeping it away from him, as he struggled to figure out what to do.

"How the hell am I supposed to kill these things!"

"Use your powers, stupid!" Grimmjow was being chased by three demons as he tried to figure out how to use his powers. He was a teenager when he lost his memories, so he was still getting used to all of this. _Think Grimmjow. What the hell am I supposed to do?_ He looked down at his hands, flexing them into fists. He glared down at them, hoping they would just do what they were supposed to do. He yelled in frustration when nothing happened.

"FUCKING WORK, DAMN YOU!" He shouted as he slid to a halt. He turned around and watched as the beasts were still coming towards him. He quickly began to sonído in their direction, his fist raised above his head. He yelled again and listened as it began to turn into a roaring tone. His body started to feel lighter. He could feel power emitting from inside his soul and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw his fist glowing a bright blue color, flames wrapping around it. He smirked and looked back down at his still advancing prey. His eyes flashed and glowed as the light blue in them took over the deep cobalt color. The white disappeared completely and his pupils became black slits.

He roared again, making the ground quiver in fear and the flames around his fist exploded into a massive blue fireball. He brought his arm down into the oncoming demon that had jumped at him. The demon screamed when Grimmjow's fist connected with its face and it slid across the ground like a rag doll and lay unmoving. The other demons had stopped dead and were looking at their comrade with wide green eyes.

Grimmjow just stood there, panting, watching and waiting for them to make their next move. They both turned their attention back to Grimmjow, but stayed perfectly still. He casually walked towards them, making one of them growl, but it made no point to move. The blunet held out his hand in a claw-like fashion and yelled, "Gran Rey Cero!" A large blue beam flashed from his palm and shot out, completely obliterating the two demons. The sand under them sprayed out and created a large dust cloud.

Shiro stood near the entrance of the castle, looking in the direction of the dust cloud, hoping Grimmjow came out from it. He had killed the other two monsters and was bleeding from his side. One had ran off and he wasn't about to go chasing after it. He watched as a shadow started to form and sighed in relief when Grimmjow emerged, unharmed. He was panting and sweating, but didn't seem to have any visible wounds.

Grimmjow stared down at his still glowing hands. He didn't remember having that kind of power when he was younger. It was so massive and strong. He flexed his fingers and cracked his knuckles. He had to admit that felt amazing. When his fist connected with his enemy's skull, he felt giddy and in control. He smirked down at his hands, letting a soft chuckle seep out. He laughed again and again and threw his hands up into the air, laughing manically.

"Fuck yeah!" He yelled, still cackling into the night sky.

"Grimmjow, shit, pay attention to your surroundings!" Grimmjow looked down from the heavens and his eyes widened when he noticed he was surrounded by another group of demented incubi. They were much larger than the first wave and looked a bit more deranged, with their large red eyes. They had to be at least six feet tall and their bodies were built up with muscle. He saw one of the demons from before and realized he had gone to get some back up.

"…Uh, I could use a little help, Shiro."

"Can't, don't have enough energy. You gotta fight them yourself. They want you anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Your dumbass is radiating spiritual energy like a fuckin' light beacon. You're just as bad as Ichigo. Tone that shit down!"

"Oh…my bad." Shiro just sighed as he gazed on. He would never understand why Ichigo chose a stupid ass like him. He watched as Grimmjow started to do battle with one of the larger demons, yelling like some retard. _This boy is going to get both of us killed._ Successfully killing it, he went from one to another until one was left. He could see Grimmjow was exhausted and in pain. His body was slacking and he was panting, trying to catch his breath. Grimmjow couldn't do this all alone. He may have been strong, but everyone had their limit.

Grimmjow looked like he would pass out any minute as he knelt to the ground below. His body ached and his muscles throbbed. The cuts and slashes to his body were covering his clothing with blood and his head felt woozy. He looked over his shoulder to see the two demons standing there waiting for him to make his move. He growled and shakily rose to his feet. Grimmjow tried to turn around, but collapsed to his knees again, crying out when blood flowed from a hole in his thigh.

"I can't do this alone, Shiro," he spoke. The white haired demon pressed his lips together, trying to think of what to do. He cursed when the demons had enough with waiting and began to slowly advance on Grimmjow's lying body. He started to run, hissing when it jarred his side. He had to at least get near him. He slid next to Grimmjow and growled at the two other demons, making them stop in their tracks.

"I'm right here." Shiro watched on. He refused to die like this. He was so much stronger than that, but his body hadn't thought so. He was losing too much energy and Grimmjow couldn't even move another step. He knew coming here in the first place was a bad idea, but he refused to leave his brother with someone like Aizen. He closed his eyes, growling when an image of Ichigo's happy face flashed before him. No, he wouldn't die like this.

He readied himself for an attack, standing over Grimmjow to block him from danger. To think he would be the one that became buddy buddy with this man. The man he despised so much in the beginning. The man that had taken his little brother from him, only to make him smile in return. "I hate you so much, Grimmjow." He heard the man chuckle low in his throat.

"The…feeling is…mutual, Shirosaki." The white haired demon started to raise the little energy he had left as he gazed at the oncoming enemy. He could do this. He could beat them. He squinted his eyes when he caught sight of something in the distance, moving with inhuman speed towards their direction. Out the corner of his eye, he saw a green ball of light coming from the sky. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a bat demon descending towards them. The large, green ball shot forward, hitting the two demented incubi and creating a large hole in the ground where they had once stood. Dust surrounded everything, making Shiro shield his eyes.

He could hear the sound of large wings flapping before everything went silent. He dropped his arm from his eyes and gazed at what was in front of him. A large group of incubi stood before him. He narrowed his eyes and he readied himself for another fight. He knew he couldn't fight anymore, but the demons in front of him didn't. He saw them all looking behind him and he looked over his shoulder, to see Grimmjow laying still. "Shit!" He turned around and dropped to his knees. "Grimmjow?" He didn't get a response from the man and put his fingers to his neck to check his pulse.

He didn't see the group of incubi coming up behind him as he tried to feel for his spiritual energy. "Shit, it's lower than mine."

"We need to get him some place safe," a monotone voice spoke. Shiro was about to reach for Grimmjow, when some one else beat him to it. A tall man with a long face raised Grimmjow from the dusty ground. His hair was pulled back into a long braid which was slung over his shoulder.

"I will carry Grimmjow-sama," the tall man said. Shiro froze, his eyes looking up at the man in front of him. _Did I just hear him say Grimmjow-sama?_ He watched as the man started heading towards the kingdom, a few of the other incubi following behind him.

"Come along, Shirosaki." Shiro looked over his should to see the short, dark haired bat demon.

"How do you know my name?"

"I will explain, but let us get to safety."

* * *

**1 week, four days before Coming of Age Ceremony**

Shiro sighed as one of the succubi finished wrapping some new bandages around his waist. He hadn't realized he had been that badly hurt, but he was glad it was taken care of. It had been two days since they arrived at the castle. He had gotten some energy from one of the demons and he felt right as rain again. He walked down the hallway towards where they had put Grimmjow. He wondered who all those people were, but he would worry about the blunet first.

He stepped into the bedroom and noticed the dark haired bat demon from before. The tall man with the long face was standing near the window, gazing out of it and a fox demon was standing on the opposite side.

"How's he doing?" His voice sounded louder than it really was in the large, quiet room. No one glanced in his direction as he hesitantly made his way over to the bed. He looked down to see Grimmjow's chest rise and fall. There were bandages wrapped around his arm and waist and he was sure there were more under the blankets that wrapped his form.

"He's stable. Just a few cuts and scratches to his chest and arms. The most crucial was the puncture wound in his thigh. Once he gets some energy into him, it will heal faster." Shiro just nodded as he continued to gaze at Grimmjow. He needed him to be okay, for Ichigo's sake.

"So…how did you know my name?"

"You are Ichigo-sama's brother, are you not?" Shiro glanced up to the dark haired male to notice he was gazing at him with large green eyes. The white haired demon just nodded. "I was the one who brought him to Aizen…sama. I am Ulquiorra."

"You're that bastard, Ulquiorra? I should fuckin' kill you. But…I'm not because you saved Grimmjow and I, but don't think for a second that I trust you."

The bat demon lowered his head and looked at Grimmjow. "I apologize for what I did. It was not my intention to break up Grimmjow-sama and his mate. I was just following orders, but now that I know that Grimmjow-sama is alive and well, I can take my place as his knight again."

"What? So you're telling me that you used to work for Grimmjow?" He looked around the room. "All of you?"

"Yes. We served under the original Espada King, Incubi Princess and Grimmjow-sama as well. When we found out that Grimmjow-sama had been killed we tried to find him or the culprit, but came up empty handed. We had no choice but to follow after Aizen."

"Okay…so who are all of you?"

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer, 4th Espada and half bat demon. I was his fourth in command. The one over there," he pointed to the long faced man, "is Shawlong Kūfang, Grimmjow-sama's personal servant." He turned his attention towards the silver haired fox demon in the corner. "That is Gin Ichimaru, he was the King's advisor and the former captain of the 3rd division in the Seireitei Clan. We served Grimmjow-sama in the past and will continue to do so from now on and into the future."

Shiro looked at everyone in the room. Grimmjow had already had an army and didn't even know about it. He looked back at the bat demon. "Do you know Nnoitra and Starrk?" Ulquiorra looked up and nodded.

"Nnoitra is the 5th Espada, fifth in command. Starrk is the 1st Espada, first in command."

"Who is the second and third?"

"Neliel and Halibel, the two that treated your wounds. They are half-breeds as well. Everyone else are just lowly servants." Shiro shook his head. There were so many that actually followed after Grimmjow. So many that were willing to go against Aizen for Grimmjow. Something pissed him off though, something that he didn't see from the very beginning.

"Why didn't you bring Ichigo with you?" Ulquiorra frowned and looked away.

"Ichigo-sama has been…locked away."

"_What?_" Shiro growled.

"The night we planned to escape, Ichigo-sama and Aizen got into a fight. Aizen…attacked him and…beat him into submission. He then locked him away somewhere. I'm not sure where, but he has been there for a couple of days. I know nothing of his condition."

"Damn it," Shiro cursed. He made his way over to the window and gazed out of it. There was now more of a reason to get Ichigo back and kill that brown haired bastard. He knew Aizen wouldn't kill his brother, but that didn't mean he wouldn't torture him. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Okay," Shiro started. "We need to come together and figure what to do. Nnoitra and Starrk were supposed to be here soon, but I can't wait for them."

"You better wait for them," a raspy voice came out. Everyone looked down to see Grimmjow's eyes slightly open. He was glaring in Shiro's direction and the white haired demon smirked at the look.

"You're finally awake, pussy cat." Grimmjow looked down at the bed sheets and grumbled.

"Fuck you, Shiro. Shit, how long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"Damn it, seriously?" Grimmjow said, groaning when he felt a throb shoot down his leg. "Well then yeah, we need to think up a strategy." There was a knock at the large double doors before two succubi walked in. The 2nd and 3rd Espada stepped in and made their way over towards Grimmjow.

"Hey, Grimmy!"

"Neliel, you will refer to Grimmjow-sama correctly."

"It's okay. Just give me some energy so I can get out of this fucking bed. After that…I would like to have a tiny word with you, _Ulquiorra_."

* * *

Ichigo lay in the corner of a dark, dingy cell. The only light were the rays from the moon, shining through a square window high in the wall. His normal bright orange hair was damp with perspiration and his face was covered in various bruises. He hadn't moved from his spot since Aizen threw him in there and he knew if he didn't get any nourishment anytime soon, he would not live long. He whimpered when he moved his leg and it jarred his broken ankle. The shackle around it, made it that much more painful and he didn't know if he could take anymore of the aching burn. He didn't really think Aizen would throw him in there after he accidentally mouthed off to him.

The brown haired demon had started talking about the people Ichigo cared for and loved and something in him had snapped. He swung his hand across Aizen's face and the next thing he knew, he was on the hard, cold-concreted ground with a bare foot to his neck. He had been gasping for air and it only seemed to excite Aizen even more. The man raised his spiritual pressure, letting it slowly wrap around Ichigo and suffocate him. He began to speak about knowing places and disobeying orders, but Ichigo couldn't even think straight as he tried to gasp for air. He reached his hand up and grabbed the man by his foot, but it was pressed harder, making Ichigo scratch the pale skin.

He could feel the life seeping from him and he whined out, trying to get the man to stop. Ichigo had never been so scared in his life.

He had really thought Aizen was going to kill him. Ichigo shuddered as he lay in the corner of the cell. He felt tears rolling down his face as he quietly sobbed. He had promised himself he wouldn't cry, but he just didn't care anymore. He just wanted to go home and be with his brother. He wanted to be with his friends, but most of all he wanted to be with Grimmjow.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore his tragic surroundings. He tried to feel out for Grimmjow's spiritual energy, seeing if he could communicate with him the way Grimmjow had done before. He cried out when he felt a burning in his soul. He was losing a lot more energy than he had thought and it was making it difficult for him to use his powers.

He tried again, refusing to give up. He could feel Grimmjow's warm energy not that far off, but it was so hard to reach for it with his body and soul being so broken. He pushed hard, whimpering when the burn came back. He was finally able to make the connection, but he was in too much pain to even get a word out.

_**[…Ichi?]**_ He sighed when he heard Grimmjow's voice, but berated himself for not being able to speak out to him. _**[It's okay, Ichi, you don't have to speak. I'll find you and take you away from that place. Just sit tight and try to stay as strong as possible.]**_ Ichigo pushed himself to at least say something.

_[Gri-Grimmjow.]_

_**[I'm coming, berry.]**_ That was the last thing he heard before the connection died and he passed out.

* * *

Grimmjow stared out the window as he listened to battle plans going on behind him. He didn't give a damn what they did. He was going to find Ichigo first, and then he would deal with that ugly bastard. He needed to make sure his berry was okay. After the connection with Ichigo had died, he tried to revive it, but there was a blockage and he couldn't get through. He could tell Ichigo was losing too much energy and he needed rescuing badly.

He turned his attention towards something in the distance coming towards the castle. He noticed three figures running ahead of a group of around fifteen people. The closer they got, the more he recognized them. He smirked wide and watched as his best friends came running up to the castle.

"Yo, Nnoitra! Starrk!" He yelled down to the group. He saw the two glance up and grin as the made their way into the castle. Grimmjow didn't see the grin on Shiro's face at the mention of the lanky man, but he knew the white haired demon was going to be glad to see him. Grimmjow could hear the noise of footsteps as they climbed to his location before the doors to the room burst open. All the other demons looked up to see who had barged into their meeting and was met with a large group of Espada.

Nnoitra grinned wide, his piano smile threatening to break his face. His hands were on his hips in a superman pose and his deep purple eye gleamed with satisfaction. He watched everyone in the room, surprised to see there were already so many there, but he didn't care. He was satisfied with how many people wanted Aizen dead. He looked over at Grimmjow, seeing the man gazing at him with a lifted brow and his arms crossed over his chest. Nnoitra spoke loud, proud and for everyone to hear. "I've brought some reinforcements!" The only answer he got was a loud cheering that could be heard throughout the entire kingdom.

* * *

Yay, the battle is about to begin. The story is almost coming to a close, maybe two or three more chapters, including an Epilogue. Review please and see you next chapter.


	9. I Am the King

Horrible battle chapter on the horizon, lol. The story is coming to a close. One more chapter then an Epilogue. Also, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. This is my very first story that has made it to 100+ reviews. (Makes me so happy /sobs) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also thank you to Racey, my beta, for all the help. Oh! Before I forget. I have a poll on my profile for which new story I should start on when this is finished. Make sure to check it out and vote.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 09: I Am the King

**1 week, two days before Coming of Age Ceremony**

Grimmjow and his army stood at the top of the highest sand dune, staring at the large, white castle in the distance. The crescent moon was high and bright, like a North Star so Grimmjow could find his way. He stared down at the fortress, noticing the swirling violet color above it. He wondered if Aizen knew they were coming. A lot of his followers were on Grimmjow's side, but he still had a great amount left. He frowned when he tried to guess the exact number.

He refused to lose this battle. All his life he had thought he had been some human. He thought he would go through college and live a normal life. Then Ichigo walked into his life and everything turned upside down. The boy had thrown him for a loop and got him tangled into something he thought was merely impossible in the real world. But now…now it was his chance to prove something to himself and to Ichigo. To prove that being lost for so long, did nothing to his pride. It did nothing to the fact that no matter what Aizen or anyone did, he would always and forever be King.

He looked to his right to see Shiro, completely in his release form. His fangs were bared and his grey curved horns were protruding from his long, silver hair. Two jagged red lines fell across his cheek, starting from under his right eye. His chest was bare, white bandages wrapping around his torso. His white harem pants hung low on his hips, held up by a sash the same color as Grimmjow's hair. Though Shiro was there for his brother, he wore Grimmjow's colors to let the blunet know he was by his side. They might not be the best of friends yet, but they would grow on each other.

Grimmjow then looked to his left to see Nnoitra. His long black hair was pulled into a low, loose ponytail, one side swiped over his eye to cover the white eyepatch. His upper body was covered with a long jacket, only showing off the very top of his chest and hung over his white harem pants. Three silver bracelets wrapped around each of his wrists. His sash was hidden, but he knew he wore the same blue sash as everyone else in the group.

The blunet took a deep breath, trying to will himself to be ready. He didn't really have any encouraging words to say to everyone else, but he knew they were there for only one thing. They wanted to serve their King.

"You nervous?" Shiro asked softly. Grimmjow just glared in his direction, seeing the white haired demon smirking.

"Are you?" Shiro's smile turned into a frown and he turned his attention towards the castle.

"Yeah…a little." That surprised Grimmjow. Shiro seemed to be so calm about what was going on and seemed like everything would go smoothly. He guessed it was because of Ichigo. He was also worried about the little berry. He didn't know what Aizen was doing to him and that made his stomach churn.

"We'll get him back."

"…I know." Grimmjow wanted to say something else, but decided not to. He turned his attention to the Espada and incubi behind him. He gazed into all their faces to see the determined look in their eyes. They were ready and willing to die. Whatever it took to bring Aizen down, they would do it.

"Everyone ready?" He got a resounding shout from the group. Ulquiorra just stood there with his normal, calm demeanor, listening as Grimmjow tried to get the group riled up. He was hyped though he didn't show it. He was just as ready as anyone else to bring down the man that lied to them for years. The man that he had served for years. He didn't know if Grimmjow would ever forgive him for what he had done, but he was willing to get back in his good graces. He watched as Grimmjow's azure eyes roamed everyone before they stopped dead on him. He gazed at his king, not sure what the man was thinking. He watched as Grimmjow nodded to him and he nodded back. He was relieved that he was off the hook for now.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to the castle, lowering his spiritual energy to an unnoticeable amount, waiting for everyone else to do so. When no one could feel any amount of spiritual energy around them other than in the castle, they moved forward, quick but stealthily. They separated, following their plan to a T. Grimmjow and Shiro slipped up next to a door on the other side of the castle where the prison ward was located. They would try there before searching for Ichigo in some other part of the castle.

Shiro slipped into the castle first, disarming and knocking out the guard standing there. They walked swiftly down the hall and stopped at the corner. Shiro glanced at Grimmjow to see if he was going to go for the next two guards or not. The blunet attacked them from behind, disarming one and tackling the other one to the ground. He pulled a dagger out of his belt and stabbed the incubi in the throat, grimacing at the gurgling sound. He stood up from the body, pulling his knife from the man's passage and whipped it across the air, letting the blood fall from it. Before they left, Grimmjow grabbed a set of spiritual keys from the guard.

"I think the cells are down this hall," Shiro whispered. They walked down a long hallway before they reached a curved wooden door with a lock. The blunet stepped up to the door and held out the keys. They began to vibrate and one turned a deep violet color. He grabbed it and put it in the lock, watching as the door disappeared. They were hit with a God-awful rotting smell and Shiro gagged, holding his hand up against his nose. "I really hope King isn't in here."

Grimmjow refused to wait to find that out and stepped into the cell room. He looked around, not seeing anything in the first few cells. He quickly made his way down the hall, looking into each cell with critical blue eyes. He stopped at a cell in the middle and held his hand to his mouth. He could feel his body quivering when he caught sight of the mass of orange hair, but shook it off to make sure it wasn't his Ichigo. He stepped close and gripped the rusty bars tight. Shiro stepped up next to him. He heard the white haired man whisper "no," and he knew Shiro was thinking the same as him.

Were they really too late to save him? Grimmjow quickly backed away, his body still shaking with anger. His heart was heavy and weighing him down. He closed his eyes and pushed through the various spiritual ribbons. He needed to make sure if this was really Ichigo. He pushed harder, angry that he couldn't find Ichigo's energy anywhere in the fortress.

"_No_," he growled. "_I refuse to believe this is Ichigo_." He reached out to search for Aizen's energy and found him in the very middle of the castle. Gin had said that was where the brown haired demon's throne room was located.

"What are you thinking, Grimmjow?" Shiro watched as the blunet was losing the battle on keeping his energy concealed. The man's eyes were wide open and starting to change into the glowing light blue and the pupils were narrowing into slits. The man's body shook harder and Shiro backed away in fear of getting hurt as he gazed at what Grimmjow was transforming into. The man's hair began to grow at an alarming rate, flowing all the way down to the back of his knees. His horns disappeared and changed into a crown wrapped around Grimmjow cranium. His ears stretched and narrowed, turning into cat ears. Bluish-green marks start to run under his eyes and run up the top of his ears. The man's clothing start to rip and sharp claw-like bone start to protrude from his arms and legs. Grimmjow growled and his body was engulfed in a blue flame. "…Grimmjow?"

The blunet whipped his head over to see Shiro leaning against the wall with wide eyes. The bars he had been gripping had disintegrated and lie in a pile of dust on the floor. "_We are leaving, Shiro._"

"What about Ichigo?"

"_That is not Ichigo. I will find him._"

* * *

The battle ran on for what seemed like hours. Incubi and Espada were fighting until there was no more energy in their systems. Nnoitra had been badly hurt, but he was able to stay alert with all the spiritual particles around the fortress. He and Starrk had to deal with a few of Aizen's worthless followers and the lanky man was upset that there wasn't anyone stronger. He had remembered seeing the pink haired scientist running around like a chicken with its head cut-off. It seemed he had had Ichigo in his custody, trying to drug him up when the little orange haired man escaped. He was still losing a lot of energy and his ankle was still badly broken. They had been in the place for hours now and no one had seen the long orange hair anywhere. It was as if he had disappeared into thin air.

He knew it was Grimmjow and Shiro's job to look for the boy, so he had gone back to killing more of Aizen's arrancar, including the pink haired one. He had been such an annoying shit and Nnoitra was glad to kill him off. Nnoitra stood in the large corridor. The stark white walls and floors were covered with stains of red and bodies lay unmoving. He looked to see Starrk shooting an incubi in the forehead before he stalked away. The man could be scary when he wasn't whining about fluffy pillows.

He followed after the man, checking for anymore enemies. He and Starrk rounded the corner and froze when they saw a tall, dark-skinned man standing at the far end. His long, purple-black hair was done in braids. His unseeing eyes were covered in a white shield, his neck was wrapped in an orange scarf and he was wearing a normal white outfit. Starrk readied himself waiting for the dark-skinned man to make a move, while Nnoitra just sneered.

He hated having to deal with these kinds of incubi. He knew of Kaname Tōsen. He reminded him of how much power Aizen actually had under him. He was glad Gin was on their side, but this man he knew would never come over. He despised Grimmjow more than anyone else. When they were younger, Tōsen had thought Grimmjow was a barbaric hooligan. He had never liked his blue haired friend and if he had had the chance he would have killed Grimmjow himself.

"Step aside, Tōsen. We don't want to have to kill you." Nnoitra looked in Starrk's direction when he spoke. He knew the lethargic man really didn't like to kill unless he had to. The dark-skinned man slowly moved his hand to his side, pulling out a long katana with an orange base.

"Shit," Nnoitra cursed. He slowly began to take a step backwards, watching as Starrk did the same.

"I will not…let you pass." Nnoitra frowned. He guessed they would have to find another way or battle to keep moving forward.

* * *

Grimmjow walked down the long white hallway with Shiro trailing far behind him. The white haired demon didn't want to get too close to Grimmjow. He wouldn't say he was scared, but the man was emitting a large amount of energy and it was bothering him. They had stopped searching for Ichigo to pursue heading to Aizen. The blunet was beyond angry and he hoped that when they saw Aizen, Grimmjow would kill him quickly. Grimmjow stopped immediately and closed his eyes. Shiro was about to ask what was wrong when Grimmjow's baritone voice beat him to it.

"Do you smell that?" Shiro frowned and sniffed the air. He didn't really smell anything. He walked closer to Grimmjow and sniffed again. His eyes narrowed in realization and he started following the aroma. He knew that sweet smell anywhere. He rounded the corner, hearing Grimmjow's feet slapping against the floor next to him. They stopped in front of a large curved door. The smell was stronger now and it was making both their blood boil.

Grimmjow pushed the door open and looked into the dark room. He was about to walk in when Shrio's arm shot out stopping him from doing so. "Don't be an idiot, Grimmjow. We don't know what's in there."

"Ichigo is in there! I'm not waiting around!"

"Think for a second!" Shiro glared up into light blue eyes. "It could be an illusion," he whispered. "We have to be cautious."

"I don't give a damn," Grimmjow ground out. "If it's an illusion, then that means Aizen is in there."

"Ugh, why are you such-" Shiro stopped speaking when he heard a whimpering voice. There was a sound of a shackle being dragged against the floor and a small whining voice. "…Fuck it." They quickly made their way in, making sure to look in every corner as they walked deeper into the throne room.

"Shit, Ichi," Shiro heard Grimmjow whisper. He turned his attention to a corner where Ichigo was huddled up. The boy's face was battered and pale, making his orange hair look brighter. His long hair was uneven, looking like someone had been ripping clumps of hair out and it had blood caked in various areas. His clothing was ripped and no longer white, leaving him only in a top that was draped over his body. It was long sleeved and covered only down to his thighs. Ichigo's thighs had blood on them and his shackled ankle was slightly discolored.

When Grimmjow reached out to touch the orange haired man, Ichigo shied away from the touch. The smaller male had thought Aizen had come back to beat him. After he got away from Szayel, Ichigo limped, trying to find someone who could help him. He had passed by a few people fighting, but they were too preoccupied to even notice him. He had gotten himself lost, only to run into Aizen. The brown haired man had dragged him into the throne room by his hair and had chained him up in the corner.

"Ichi, it's me." Ichigo shook his head and moved farther away from what he thought was an illusion of Grimmjow. He couldn't deal with the disappointment of his prince not coming to rescue him. He was meant to stay there and live the remainder of his life as a prisoner.

"No, lies. You're…n-not my Grimmjow." The blunet moved closer and reached his hand out to softly touch Ichigo's face. He turned it up so Ichigo could look at him and he stared down into dull brown eyes. They looked so lifeless and he growled at the lost sparkle in them.

"It's the truth. I told you I would be coming for you. You are mine and no one is taking you away from me." Ichigo gazed up at the blue haired man. He took in the long blue hair and the brighter than normal blue eyes. The man before him looked different from his Grimmjow, but he smelled the same.

"…Gri-Grimmjow?"

"Yeah berry, it's me. Your brother is even here." The orange haired demon looked over Grimmjow's shoulder to see his older brother standing there. Shiro would let them have their moment while he kept a lookout. He just wished Grimmjow would hurry the hell up. "Now…can you stand?" Ichigo shook his head. His ankle was in far too much pain and he didn't think he could limp on it anymore. "Alright, close your eyes. I'm going to break the shackle." Grimmjow lowered his hand to the gray cuff and concentrated his energy into his hand. It started to glow blue and he wrapped his fingers around the side of the ankle. Ichigo hissed as it accidentally touched his ankle, but was relieved when it disintegrated.

Grimmjow slipped his arm under Ichigo's knees and picked him up bridal style. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man's neck and leaned against his chest. He breathed in Grimmjow's one of a kind scent and pressed his cracked lips to the man's neck. "Thank you," he whispered. Grimmjow sighed, enjoying having Ichigo back in his arms, but he knew this had been too easy.

"We're not out of the park yet."

"Indeed you are not." Grimmjow froze when he heard that annoyingly condescending voice coming from across the room. He heard Shiro curse and he turned around. He could feel Ichigo quivering and tighten his grip around his neck, trying to push closer to the blunet's chest. He had never seen his berry so afraid. "Where do you think you are going with my queen?"

"Ichigo _isn't_ yours. I'm taking him away from here," Grimmjow spoke calmly. He refused to be intimidated by such a person.

"How is that possible…with no exit?" Grimmjow glanced out the corner of his eye to see Shiro looking back at him. He glanced in the opposite direction and noticed the door they had come through was completely missing. "You barge into my fortress uninvited, kill my servants and followers and to top it all off, you are trying to steal my queen. Where are your manners, nephew?"

"Don't refer to me by that label. I was _never_ and never will be your nephew."

"Well, that's fine with me. I would never want a child that came from that harlot of a woman to be my nephew."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!" Grimmjow's spiritual pressure rose. It swirled around him and Ichigo in a bright blue flame, illuminating the dimly lit room. His eyes glowed and his long blue hair whipped behind him. "Shiro, I advise you to move to a safer distance. This is seriously about to get ugly."

Shiro backed away, knowing he couldn't argue with Grimmjow. The man was livid and he was about to shed some blood. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo who was staring up at him with big brown eyes. "I gotta let you down, Ichi. Just for a little while."

"But-" Grimmjow was slowly lowering him to the tiled floor, when Ichigo leaned up and captured Grimmjow's lips in a heated kiss. Aizen's eyes flashed with anger and his spiritual energy rose, the violet color swirling around him and engulfing him completely. Ichigo pulled away to look in Aizen's direction before turning back to the blunet. "Don't…let him win, Grimmjow. You have to come back to me."

Grimmjow smirked down at Ichigo, showing off his sharper than usual canines. "Don't worry, berry. I never lose."

* * *

Everyone in the fortress could feel the two distinct spiritual energies coming from the core of the large place. Nnoitra and Starrk sat against a wall panting and trying to calm their energy. Tōsen lay a few feet away, dead in a pool of his own blood. The bastard had been hard to kill and they had wounds to prove it. The man and his sword were deadly, but he couldn't do much when they tag-teamed him. In the end, they were the victors, but there was still a long way to go. None of them would be safe if Grimmjow didn't kill Aizen. Nnoitra would have helped his friend, but knowing the blue haired demon, he would want to kill that brown haired bastard with his own hands.

"Hey, Starrk. How ya feelin?" He leaned his head back against the wall and waited for a response from the goateed man and when nothing was said, he glanced over. He saw Starrk leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and could hear soft snoring coming from the man. He couldn't do anything but chuckle. Starrk didn't care where he slept, even if there were a bunch of dead bodies around. The man could care less.

Ulquiorra was on the opposite side of the castle, he and Gin trying to get everyone back together and tend to the wounded. He could feel the swirling spiritual energy coming from Grimmjow and Aizen and knew it was almost time. He wanted to make sure everyone was together when it was time to leave. He looked to Gin to see the man's usual smile gone from his face.

"Do you not think Grimmjow-sama can beat Aizen?"

"He is capable, but…Aizen is a deceitful man. He will use tricks." Ulquiorra could not disagree. The man would do anything to win. He just hoped Grimmjow was being two steps ahead of the brown haired demon.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the tile floor near his standing brother and watched as Grimmjow attacked Aizen again. The man just wouldn't die. Every hit Grimmjow made didn't seem to affect the dark haired demon. Whenever the blunet made a fatal blow, Aizen just used a type of regenerating technique that made it seem like he had never been hit. Ichigo wished the man would just die.

"This isn't going to work." Ichigo looked up to see his brother with creased brows. "He needs to be stronger, more powerful."

"Shiro?" The white haired demon looked down at his brother and sighed. He squatted down and looked at Ichigo.

"You need to help him, Ichigo." The orange haired demon furrowed his brows, confused about what his brother was saying. "Help him, like you helped me."

"What are you talking about, Shiro?"

"When we were young and mom was killed. Do you remember?"

"...How could I ever forget?"

"When those stupid humans were doing awful things to me, you helped me. You killed them."

"What do you mean? I did nothing but sit there and watch."

Shiro shook his head. "No. Something happened. You released some…demon and it killed those men. I need you to do that again. Even if it doesn't kill Aizen, it can give Grimmjow some type of advantage."

"I don't know how," Ichigo whispered.

"Damn it, Ichigo! If we don't do something, Grimmjow is going to die! Do you understand that!" Ichigo frowned when his brother rose into a standing position again and turned back towards the fight. He looked down at his hands, not knowing what to do. He didn't have any power. He was still an adolescent incubus. He didn't remember what had happened when he was little. It was all such a blur to him after his mother died. He balled his hands into tight fists and closed his eyes. He tried hard to feel for anything that would give him an explanation, but nothing came up. He heard a yell of pain and his eyes snapped open and looked into the direction where Grimmjow and Aizen were.

The brown haired demon was standing over a kneeling Grimmjow, with a sword piercing through his middle. He could hear the man chuckling quietly as he gazed down at Grimmjow with silver on purple eyes.

"I told you, Grimmjow. You will never be able to beat me." The blunet glared up at the brunet. He shakily reached his hand out and gripped the sword, his hand bleeding profusely. He brought himself to a standing position and backed off of the sword, raising his own with his opposite hand. Aizen gazed at his nephew with interest with his swirling silver eyes before he smiled softly. "You were always so stubborn, but now I see you are too stubborn to die. Very well."

Grimmjow tried his very best not to collapse to his knees again. He tried to brush off the pain, but the wound in his abdomen was making it difficult to move. He took a step forward, hissing at the burn, feeling his blood spread over his already ripped shirt. He sucked it up and started to advance towards Aizen while the man was preoccupied. His feet quicken and he started running for him. When he got a few feet away his body froze and his eyes widened slowly. He couldn't move his body and everything burned. He yelled out and watched as Aizen opened his eyes, a smirk claiming his lips.

Ichigo watched with wide eyes as Grimmjow's body rose up off of the ground. The sword in his hand quivered before falling to the ground with a loud clanking sound. Aizen's body began to morph into some hideous creature. His body became incased in a white outfit before it shed and wings started to grow from his back. The wings were white, wide and large. They began to flap, revealing something at the very end of each wing. His forehead started to split open revealing his vertical third eye that started to turn gold on black. Aizen's hands and feet turned into large black claws before eyes revealed themselves in the wings and a long tail slammed to the ground, breaking the tiles underneath it.

"Wha-what is that?" Ichigo heard himself ask. He had never seen anything so ugly and frightening in his life. He didn't get an answer, but he didn't think he would. Shiro stood there watching Grimmjow. He couldn't believe this was happening. Grimmjow was supposed to beat Aizen, but the man wasn't even a man at all, let alone a normal incubus. The man was a monster beyond any monster he had ever seen. This was bad. He needed to get Ichigo safely out of here.

He slowly made his way closer to Ichigo, trying not to alarm Aizen. He reached out for his brother's arm and jerked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "We are leaving, Ichigo."

"…WHAT! NO! I'm not going anywhere without Grimmjow!" Even though he was weak and losing energy he began to fight his older brother. He began to bang his fists against the man's back and moved about, trying to get his brother to drop him. "LET ME DOWN, SHIRO!"

"Ichigo, stop! We can't do anything now. We need to get you out of here before Aizen notices us." Ichigo's body shook and he dug his nails into the white haired man's back. The man hissed, but continued his way towards where the door was located.

"_Noooooo_." Ichigo's voice changed and started sounding watery, two-toned and deeper than normal. Before Shiro knew it, he was face down on the ground and Ichigo was gone. He quickly threw himself to his feet and looked around.

"King?" He could still hear the warped breathing from his brother, but couldn't find him.

"_I-I will save him_." Ichigo flashed before Shiro before he disappeared again, but the white haired demon knew what he saw. He could never forget the demon that saved him that night. His eyes looked all over the place before they landed on the creature standing behind Aizen with a menacing look in his gold eyes. Shiro watched as Ichigo's clawed hand shot forward, easily ripping through one of Aizen's wings and wrapped his fingers around the demon's neck.

Grimmjow was instantly dropped from his frozen state to the floor, panting. His blurry azure eyes watched as Ichigo strangled Aizen with one hand and threw him across the room. The brown haired demon impacted against the wall, making a large hole, rubble falling to the ground. He looked up to see Ichigo standing over him.

His long, orange hair was flowing over his shoulders, horns with red lines protruding from under his hair, and gold on black eyes blazing with anger and hurt as he looked down at Grimmjow.

"_Grimmjowwww_."

"Ichigo. What…are you…doing? You need…to go."

"_Not leave. Without you_."

"I have to kill Aizen."

"_…I knowwww_." Ichigo leaned over the Grimmjow pressing his soft lips against the blunet's, making him sigh. He started pushing a large amount of energy and power into Grimmjow. The man's blue eyes enlarged as he felt Ichigo's energy course through his body. He could feel the wound in his abdomen closing up and all his other wounds slowly heal themselves. Aizen was slowly raising himself from the rubble, when he noticed his queen kissing his nephew. His anger rose again and his eyes changed as he stalked towards them. He raised his hand up and concentrated some of his energy into his palm. It radiated a purple color before a beam shot towards where Ichigo and Grimmjow were. The beam exploded the tiles and created a cloud of debris and dust.

He watched the dust settle, but frowned when there weren't any remnants of bodies left. He heard a dark chuckle resound throughout the whole throne room. "_Did you really think you could win, Aizen?_" He heard the chuckle again. "_Did you think I would really let you get away for destroying everything I held dear? For trying to take away…MY mate_?" He could hear footsteps, but wasn't sure from where they were emanating. He quickly glanced around as he backed up, trying to find where Grimmjow's voice was coming from.

A hand shot out of thin air. It wrapped around his neck and held him up, his clawed feet dangling. Grimmjow stepped out of a rip in space, looking like his normal self. His cerulean hair had shortened to its normal length. Long blue-lined white horns extended from under his hair. His narrowed ears and bone-like crown were gone. He was bare chest with bandages wrapped around his torso. Large, blue markings spider-webbed from the middle of his chest and wrapping around his shoulders. His wrists were covered in small, furry, blue tufts. His pants were still the same with a blue sash and his feet were bare. He smirked wide, showing off his canines and his light blue on black eyes went ablaze.

His energy rose and his whole body was engulfed in a blue flame. Aizen looked on with wide eyes as Grimmjow squeezed his fingers tighter around the demon's neck. The blue flames slid up his horns, the blue lines glowing before the tips of the horns started creating a ball of blue energy. The ball swirled, getting larger and larger before it was the size of a bowling ball. Grimmjow leaned forward, the ball sitting only a hairsbreadth away from Aizen's face. Aizen's face looked panicked and a bead of sweat fell down the side of his face.

Grimmjow had a satisfied smirk on his face and chuckled low. "Goodbye…Aizen." The ball of energy shot forward. The beam widened itself, consuming Aizen entirely. It shot through the wall, shaking the whole throne room. The walls started to crumble, falling from the highest parts of the room. Grimmjow was still looking in the direction of where Aizen was to make sure he didn't arise. He could feel Ichigo still inside of him. "It's over, Ichi." Bright light illuminated from Grimmjow and Ichigo fell from it, exhausted and on the verge of passing out.

Grimmjow caught him and picked him up bridal style. He stepped over the rubble and slowly made his way over to the now noticeable door. Shiro was standing off to the side, still in awe of what had just happened. The throne room started to fall apart, large pieces of rock and marble falling from the ceiling and breaking on impact on the ground. The pillars started to fall and everything started to collapse in on itself. Grimmjow looked over at Shiro when he had gotten closer to him. "You ready?" Shiro just nodded and Grimmjow lifted his hand out, opening a portal in thin air. He stepped into it, waiting for Shiro to follow him. Once they were both safe inside, the portal closed behind them, leaving Aizen's obliterated body on the floor and his precious throne room in ruins.

Everyone sat on a sand dune a few yards from the castle and watched as it crumpled to the ground. They couldn't believe it was actually over. They couldn't believe that Aizen was finally gone. They all watched as they waited to see if their king had lived though the battle or if they would be without their king once more.

Nnoitra sighed. He wasn't a patient type of person and after doing all that work, all he wanted to do was go home and fuck the little snowflake. He sat there gazing in front of him with his one eye. He actually didn't know what was going to happen now. Were they all going to stay here or were they going to go back to the human world? He didn't care either way, as long as he could live comfortably. He glanced over at Starrk to see him being tended to by Halibel, the 3rd in command. It was always funny seeing those two together. They never looked like they were dating, but he guessed they were comfortable about how they looked in front of everyone else.

Nnoitra looked up when he heard a noise coming a little ways in the distance. He stood up, everyone following suit. They all watched as a hole ripped out of mid-air. Shiro stepped through it and was relieved to see Nnoitra was fine. He walked over to where the taller man was and tried to ignore the hint of worry in the dark violet eye. "I'm fine, dummy."

"Ya betta' be." Shiro glanced up to see Nnoitra still looking at him. He stood up on his tiptoes and pulled the man down to his level. He captured his lips in a rough and needy kiss. He groaned when Nnoitra wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to him. Shiro pulled away, panting and looking down at the longhaired man's lips. "I'm gonna' fuck you so good later."

Shiro smirked wide, his gold eyes glistening and darkening with lust. "You better." He placed another kiss to Nnoitra's lips before turning around and waiting for his brother and Grimmjow to finally come out of the portal. He felt long arms tighten around his middle and sighed as he leaned back into the lanky man.

Grimmjow stepped through the portal and made his way towards the group. He looked down to see Ichigo looking up at him with tired eyes. The orange haired male smiled softly up at him. "You did a good job, Grimm," Ichigo whispered.

"All thanks to you." Ichigo snorted.

"I didn't do much. I just gave you half of my power. You did the rest. I would have never been able to beat him."

"Tch, you're way stronger than me."

"Liar." Grimmjow just smirked down at his berry. "I'm just glad it's over. I wonder what's going to happen now." Grimmjow looked up to see his followers. He didn't know what was going to happen now either. He hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"Huh, not sure about that."

"…Well whatever happens, I know you will do what's best. I mean, you are the…king." Grimmjow looked back down to see Ichigo sleeping soundly. He chuckled quietly before looking back up.

"Yeah, I am the king."

* * *

Yay! Aizen is DEAD! Also if you didn't realize it, Grimmjow just transformed into what Ichigo's hollow form looks like. Except in a blue form. Awww, love~. Welp, that concludes the battle scene, hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter will be what everyone one has been waiting for. PRONZ! Don't forget to review and vote in my poll and Happy Valentine's Day!


	10. The Bond

So here we are the final chapter before the Epilogue. Well technically this is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, faved and alerted this story. It was so much fun. Make sure to vote in the poll as it will be closed at the end of the week. Thank you for all the help, Racey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 10: The Bond

**Day of the Coming of Age Ceremony**

"We are gathered here to commemorate the young incubi who are ready to travel into adulthood. They've been through birth, childhood and now it is time for them to grow and take part in continuing the race for generations to come." The Elders looked out into the group of standing demons.

"We are also gathered here today to commemorate the victory of defeating Lord Aizen of the Arrancar and the return of the great Incubi King. Tonight we celebrate these events as we drink our wine and party into the next day." The incubi cheered and shouted, glad that Aizen and his followers were no longer causing havoc throughout their world. They couldn't wait to see their king and hopefully their new queen.

Ichigo sighed as he sat in a tent situated off in the corner, listening to the elders speak. Ever since they had come back from the battle, people had been trying to keep him away from Grimmjow. They wouldn't let him see him and it was starting to wrack his nerves. Shiro had told him it was because it was the law for incubi who were about to become officially bonded. He could care less; he just wanted to see Grimmjow. He knew the blue haired man was probably just as furious about hearing the news.

Shiro had said they would have some type of marriage ceremony for Ichigo and Grimmjow and he would officially become the blunet's queen and mate. He sighed again, looking at the outfit he was supposed to be wearing. It was so effeminate and…revealing. All there was, was a long skirt like cloth. It was only to wrap around his hips, leaving his thighs and long legs revealed. There was no top, only jewels to be laid across his neck and wrapped around his hips as a belt. More jewelry lay across a small dresser to be placed around his wrist and ankle and in his hair.

He hated having to be treated as if he was a woman, just because he wasn't the alpha. He scowled to himself. No one treated Shiro like that, so why him? He rose from his seated position and walked over to the window-like opening in the tent. He glanced out, looking at the always night sky. The crescent moon was bright and beaming its rays down on the congregation of demons. He gazed out onto the white sand that seemed to reach farther than the eye could see. The warm breeze was wafting around him and flowing through his hair.

It was so calm, so comfortable. He wondered what was really going to happen after the whole "marriage" ceremony. He knew he could return to the human world, but Grimmjow was a king and he would have to rule over his land. He refused to be without Grimmjow any longer. For him to be in the human world and the blunet there was just all kinds of wrong.

Ichigo didn't care much for either world, but he would stay wherever his loved ones were. He continued to gaze out of the window, not noticing the small black cat prancing into the room.

"Mew." Ichigo looked over his shoulder and down at the black cat sitting in the middle of the room. He gazed into the large golden cat eyes before smiling.

"Hello, Yoruichi," Ichigo spoke. The small black cat transformed into a curvy, naked, dark-skinned woman with long purple hair, making Ichigo's face turn beet red. He swiftly turned his face back around towards the window, trying to ignore the laughing woman. "Why must you always do that!"

"Because I love the look on your face." Yoruichi sauntered over towards Ichigo and grabbed a silk, white robe lying on the chair. She slowly slipped into it and tied the sash around her waist.

"Get some clothing on!"

"Already done, my child." Ichigo cautiously looked over his shoulder before sighing in relief and turning fully towards the dark-skinned woman. He watched as the woman plopped down onto the small couch before she pointed to the area between her legs. He slowly made his way over and sat on the floor. He could feel the woman's fingers slowly running themselves through his hair.

Yoruichi Shihōin was considered a noble throughout the incubi world, though you couldn't tell just by being around her. She was an interesting and very out-going woman. She was the person that found Shiro and Ichigo when they had fled from the home after their mother was killed. She took them in and took care of them with her long-time partner Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo viewed them both as parental guardians and treated them as such. She was the only incubi that knew the whereabouts of Ichigo and Shiro's father, as well as the demons that framed their mother.

She refused to tell Ichigo who did it and his father had always been a mystery. He had disappeared and hadn't been seen ever again, but Yoruichi seemed to always have information about him. Ichigo always wondered why his vampire father abandoned them. He really hoped whatever the reason; it was a pretty damn good one.

"So, Ichigo…you are finally getting bonded…and to an Espada, no less. I thought you were going to be bonded to me," the cat woman said, pouting down at the orange hair. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. The woman had an on-going joke of getting married to the fiery, lithe male, knowing he was not into women. Yoruichi was really the only woman he could actually be around without going into a fit of shock. He continued to ignore her as she fiddled with his hair. "…He is a good man, though. Your father would be proud."

"I bet he would." Ichigo's voice was laced with venom. He would never forgive his father for leaving them all alone. It was that man's fault that his mother wasn't around.

"Don't be like that, Ichigo. Your father did what he could to protect you two."

"He left us and our mother was killed and Shiro was raped. That doesn't sound like protection to me. He's just a selfish vampire, just like the rest of those blood sucking animals."

"You are a vampire as well." Ichigo looked down at his fingers and huffed.

"I…know. Sometimes I wish I wasn't. I would hate to turn out as selfish as my father."

"You aren't a selfish person and I'm sure you never will be. Your father had his reasons for leaving and even though he did, he never stops thinking about you." Ichigo turned his body to the side so that he could look Yoruichi in the eye.

"How do you know all of this? Does my father stay in contact with you?" The dark-skinned woman pressed her lips together before sighing.

"Your father worked closely with my family, so of course my family keeps tabs on him. A long time ago, he found out that you and Shiro came into my care and made sure to stay in contact with me. He does care about you two, but he isn't allowed to see you. Incubi and vampires aren't even supposed to be together, let alone have children. It's forbidden."

"So that's why he left?" Yoruichi nodded and turned Ichigo's head back towards the front. She continued to work her fingers through his long, tangerine hair, braiding pieces here and there. She would let the boy digest the information and hopefully, that would be the end of the questions about his father. Ichigo sat quietly. So his father really did stay away for a good reason. Frowning, he looked down at his toes, wiggling them and flexing them. "…Will I ever see him again?"

"I'm not sure, but he probably wouldn't miss the day that his son got married." Ichigo looked up at Yoruichi to see her with a soft smile on her face. He looked back down to his toes and smiled as well. He guessed that was okay.

* * *

Grimmjow paced back and forth in his tent on the opposite side of the camp. He was nervous. Marriage. Getting married. He was getting married. To…Ichigo. He could feel amused gold eyes watching his every move. He had never even thought about marriage. He couldn't even begin to react to that information. Wasn't there supposed to be steps before the whole ceremony? He didn't even date Ichigo long enough, let alone propose to the smaller man.

He frowned and ran a hand through his azure, chaotic hair. It was tussled and sticking out in various areas. "Grimmjow, chill the fuck out. It's just marriage. You aren't dying."

"That's easy for you to say. You are dating Nnoitra. He would never ask you to marry him."

"Well, I wouldn't marry him even if he asked. I'm a free agent." Grimmjow chuckled dryly. He knew Shiro wouldn't say that where the lanky man's ear could hear. He could tell the white haired demon was head over heels for his best friend and he was just talking a load of shit.

"If you say so, Shiro." Grimmjow threw himself on the couch next to Shiro and looked out of the opened tent door. He wondered how Ichigo was feeling about all this. If the smaller male wanted to call all this off, he would jump at the idea. It was hard to see himself married to anyone, let alone Ichigo. He had gone to the ends of the earth for him and he had a scar to prove it, but he still didn't know if that was really enough.

He was still trying to get over the fact that he was about to rule over a world of thousands of demons and the fact that he was a demon himself. It was still a lot to take in. He sighed and glanced at his hands, balling them up before releasing them again. "What's really making you so nervous, monkey?"

Grimmjow would ignore the new nickname given to him, to talk about serious matters. "Do you think I can do this? Rule over so many demons?" Shiro sighed. He really wanted to knock some sense into the blue haired demon.

"Stop second guessing yourself, idiot. You led a group of demons into a fortress and killed a powerful leader."

"With the help of Ichigo." Shiro frowned. Well he knew that much was true, but there wasn't really anything wrong with that. Ichigo was supposed to be the blunet's mate, being his other half. Grimmjow was a lot stronger than he had showed, but he knew that with practice the man could be almost as strong as Ichigo.

"Look, don't worry about that. Ichigo is there to have your back and vice versa. Don't let it get you down." Shiro rose into a standing position and started making his way to the portal to the outside. "Now all this mushy talk is making me itchy. I'm leaving. See ya later."

Grimmjow watched as Shiro left and he chuckled to himself. He was such in a bi-polar demon.

* * *

Ichigo looked as if he would die from embarrassment. His face was redder than a tomato and the color was slowly rising to his ears. The look on Grimmjow's face was full of amusement and not a hint of being nervous was even noticeable. The man was getting a kick out of how bothered Ichigo was. There they were, standing in front of thousands of demons as one of the elders spoke the bonding pledge.

Ichigo tried to calm his nerves, but nothing he did would make him relax. He looked up into Grimmjow's swirling, cerulean eyes as the bigger man gazed down at him, practically leering at his exposed chest. He looked away, trying to ignore the lustful look in his mate's eyes.

_[Don't look away like you don't see me gazing at you.]_

_**[Shut up, Grimmjow! Stop being a pervert.]**_ Grimmjow had started enjoying using his powers in the middle of large crowds.

_[Says the incubus.]_ Ichigo pressed his lips together and glared up at the taller man, who just smirked down at him.

_**[I hate you. Why are we even doing this stupid ceremony?]**_

_[Awww, come on, you know you love me_.] Ichigo turned his face away from Grimmjow and the blunet watched the color change on Ichigo's face again.

_**[So, what if I do? That doesn't mean I want to be standing up here with you.]**_ Grimmjow's smile fell from his lips. He didn't think Ichigo would seriously agree to be in love with him. He was just joking. His eyebrows slowly pushed together and his mouth turned into a thin line, his lips turning white. Ichigo glanced up to see Grimmjow with an unreadable expression on his face. _**[Grimmjow?]**_

_[D-did you just mean what you said?]_

_**[What did I say?]**_

_[That you love me.]_

_**[I didn't say that!]**_

_[But you didn't deny it when I said you loved me.]_ Ichigo's face went slack jawed as he stared up at Grimmjow. The elder that was waiting for one of the men to respond to him gazed at the two demons with confusion. He had been waiting for Ichigo to repeat after him, when he noticed the young man's face. He glanced at his king to notice the man's face was pulled into a obscure expression.

"Uh, gentlemen." He watched as Ichigo's eyes turned towards him. The orange haired man wasn't sure what was going on and he continued to gaze at the very old man. He waited for Grimmjow to turn his way, but the man seemed stunned. "We are in the middle of a ceremony right now. Or…did you forget?"

_**[Grimmjow…Grimmjow!]**_ The orange haired demon continued to call the blunet's name through their connection, but the man was seriously frozen. He sighed and glanced back at the old man. "Can we just skip all this vow crap? It's really stupid anyway." The elderly man was astonished at what Ichigo was saying. To think that this young man was going to be the queen. He sighed. Young people just didn't have any respect.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he spoke to another noble incubus. After the bonding ritual, the inauguration of his kingship and the branding, he was exhausted. He reached his hand up, fiddling with the new gold cuff wrapped around the flesh of his ear. He seriously was going to have to get used to that. He glanced away from the pompous noble. He saw a lithe, sexy body across the way. The thin, white cloth wrapped around those narrow but luscious hips. He couldn't wait until this all was over. He needed to lay claim to his queen soon.

He watched as cinnamon mocha orbs turned his way. Long, apricot hair blew in the warm, soft night breeze and those soft lips pulled into a small smile. Grimmjow took a swig of the wine he had and handed it off to the noble that was still rambling to him. He swiftly made his way over to his mate and pulled him away from the group of people that was talking to him. They stared with astonished eyes. The new king and queen were just a bunch of kids with not a care in the world. They were rude, brash and probably didn't know or really care what was going on in the world. The people wondered what were the Elders thinking, putting those two in charge.

"Gri-Grimmjow? I was talking."

"Well, now you are dancing. Where's some music when you need some?" Grimmjow looked around, trying to find silver-white hair in the sea of subtle hair colors. When he found it he locked eyes with gold ones and conveyed a message to Shiro. Only a few minutes later, music began to play. "Ahh, there we go." The blue haired demon slid his hands down the sides of Ichigo's torso before placing them on the narrow hips.

"Grimmjow, this is embarrassing. Everyone is watching," Ichigo whispered. He tried to cover his face with Grimmjow's broad chest, but he could still feel eyes penetrating him.

"So? Fuck them. It's just you and me. Where is my little sex demon?" He softly nipped at the cuff wrapped around Ichigo's ear, earning a soft moan from him. "Where's the little demon that attacked me in the school library?"

"I did not attack you in the library!" Ichigo glared up at the bigger man. Grimmjow's face was beaming with amusement and his laughter was louder than the music. "Stupid sex fiend. I hate you so much."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, berry."

"I didn't attack you."

"You did in your studio." Ichigo's face turned red and he buried it into Grimmjow's chest again.

"Shut up," Ichigo mumbled. "I was in the moment."

"I'm not complaining. I'm just trying to figure out when it's going to happen again." Ichigo glanced up into swirling blue eyes. He actually had been thinking the same thing. They were officially a couple in the eyes of everyone, but Ichigo had yet to be claimed by Grimmjow.

"Uhm, well, maybe…later on? When we get to your castle?" Grimmjow smirked and leaned down, capturing Ichigo's lips. The smaller male gasped, letting Grimmjow's tongue dive in and savor the taste of him. He pushed himself closer, his already hard, dusky nipples brushing against Grimmjow's rock solid body. He could feel the bigger man's hands sliding across his lower back before they dipped to his bottom, squeezing and fondling his cheeks. Ichigo whined, loving the feel of it.

Grimmjow pulled way, looking down into the eyes that were slowly being taken over by black. He knew his own eyes were probably doing the same. "It's **our** castle, berry."

* * *

The once quiet castle was filled with bustling demons. They had been trying to get the large fortress ready for both their king and queen. New drapery and furnishing now adorned every inch of the castle. Every crack had disappeared and every section was filled with furniture. They place finally looked lived in, being cozy and somewhat homey. No more pale and white colors and deep, rich warms colors flowed from room to room. Although this was so, it only looked like flashing colors to Grimmjow as he quickly made his way down the hallway, the floor covered in a long deep blue runner. Ichigo was right behind him, trying to get used to the way the blunet was dragging him along towards their bedroom.

When Ichigo had said later on, he had meant after the party was over and everyone got to see them, but Grimmjow had other plans. As soon as they had finished dancing, he had dragged Ichigo along so that they could go home. He was more than ready to state his claim and do things to his mate that would make him scream his pleasure for all to hear.

"Grimmjow! Stop dragging me!" The orange haired demon's arm was starting to hurt and he felt like he would trip if the bigger man kept pulling him along. The blunet growled and pulled Ichigo close to him, lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. He continued to trot down the hallway, ignoring the looks from the servant demons. "Ahhhh! Grimmjow! Put me down!"

Ichigo was trying his best to fix the draping cloth covering his naked lower body and beat on Grimmjow's back at the same time. After a while he finally gave up, huffing in defeat and drumming his fingers against the bigger man's back. "I hate you."

"I hate you too, berry." Grimmjow finally made it to the end of the hall where his room lay. He kicked open the door and stalked in, kicking the door back behind him. He quickly made his way over to the sleeping quarters. A large circular platform style bed sat in the very corner of the room. It was wrapped in a deep blue silk and a large amount of colored pillows covered it.

He threw the berry down in the middle and watched as he bounced. He quickly shed himself of his top and threw it onto the floor before crawling his way to the middle and over Ichigo. His sclera was already starting to be engulfed in black and his pupils flashed light blue. The oranget looked up, gazing into those shining blue and his body started to get hot. He watched as Grimmjow slowly descended to his neck. He felt hot lips on his jugular and moaned. They made their way over and Ichigo felt kisses being laid across his shoulder. He leaned back on his elbows, letting Grimmjow explore his body with his mouth.

He felt a tug around his neck and looked down to see the necklace he had been wearing lying in a heap on the bed sheets. He watched as Grimmjow's hand slid up the side of his torso as the man's mouth continued downward, hissing when he felt Grimmjow's mouth wrap around his nipple. It sucked and lapped at it, as if it was the sweetest treat. Ichigo leaned his head back and moaned, his fingers gripping the bed sheets below.

The blunet made his way back up, making sure to kiss a trail to Ichigo's lips. His chest rubbed against Ichigo's, making the smaller man hum at the feeling. Ichigo's mind was filling with intimate thoughts of what he wanted to do with Grimmjow. His body quivered with want and he could feel his body starting to change. He opened his eyes to see Grimmjow's white horns growing from under his blue hair. He watched with hooded eyes as Grimmjow's thin tail sat upright in a stiff manner. He groaned and pulled away from Grimmjow. Their lips disconnected and the blunet stared down into gold eyes.

"Hurry," Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow quickly shed himself of his pants, his cock hard and ready. He pulled at Ichigo's cloth and threw it on the floor in the already growing pile. Though the man's cock was smaller, it was perfectly proportioned to Ichigo's body. A long vein went up the underside and the head was red and already covered in juices. It looked practically delicious. He lowered his mouth to hover over Ichigo's cock, his eyes never leaving the smaller male's. He could hear the whimper in his voice as he let his hot breath ghost over the throbbing head.

He softly sucked on the head of Ichigo's cock, eliciting a growling moan from the orange haired man. He smirked and continued to suck, licking the slit at the top. He ran his mouth down the side, nibbling on the skin before coming to the very top. Ichigo screamed in pleasure when his cock was engulfed in wet heat. His back arched as Grimmjow started to slowly bob his head. It was completely torturous and he wished Grimmjow would speed it up a little.

His horns throbbed and his fangs tingled as his body burned with passion. The lust in the room was getting denser and denser by the minute and Ichigo knew he would probably come any minute. He lolled his head to the side, his breath coming out in pants. He felt a soft touch run up his body and caught sight of Grimmjow's long fingers when they softly touched his lips. Ichigo got the idea and opened his mouth, letting three of the blunet's fingers dip inside. He closed his mouth around them, moaning and sucking as Grimmjow's mouth continued to pleasure him.

After Grimmjow felt his fingers were nice and wet, he removed them, a trail of spit still connecting them to Ichigo's mouth. He lowered them to where Ichigo's rose hole was and slowly dipped one in. Ichigo spread his legs a bit more so that the man could get him ready for what was in store. He really could care less if the man prepared him; he was already ready and just wanted to feel Grimmjow inside him.

One finger penetrated and stretched before another finger was added and then another. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He needed Grimmjow and he needed him right that second. He started to lift himself up, making Grimmjow pull back. The blue haired man watched as Ichigo advanced towards him and his eyes enlarged as he was thrown to the bed.

"_You are taking too long_," Ichigo growled. Grimmjow just smirked up at him and watched as Ichigo situated himself over the man's pelvis. He hissed when he felt Ichigo grip his cock and watched as the smaller man started to slowly descend on the throbbing matter. He groaned deep, feeling the tight heat wrapping around his cock. He lay back against the pillows and enjoyed the sight before him. Ichigo was glistening; the sweat dripping down his chest glowed in the moonlight. The man's long orange hair fell over his shoulder covering a small pert nipple. The small brown horns sat, curving a little. The man's black tail was swaying, the sharp fangs were showing and just waiting to bite into flesh.

He gripped the man's hips and pressed his feet against the mattress. He smirked devilishly up at Ichigo before slamming up hard. He loved the scream of pleasure that spilled from Ichigo's mouth and decided to do it again before starting a quick and hard rhythm. The boy's body was quivering and the small stretched hole squeezed around him so deliciously. Ichigo's body arched and he quickly pushed his hands back against Grimmjow's knees to keep his balance. Throwing his head back, he started to join Grimmjow's rhythm, pushing down when the bigger man pushed up.

"A-ahh, feels so good," Ichigo moaned. His head was thrown back as he continued to ride Grimmjow as hard as he could. The man's cock continued to jab at his prostate and he felt like he was in heaven. "Grimmjow!" The noises coming from that sweet little mouth was driving Grimmjow crazy.

The blue haired man couldn't take his eyes off the sight above him. It was just too glorious and he needed to make a mental snapshot. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Ichigo's horns started to grow. They pushed outward and started to curl around themselves. The boy's body started to emit a red glow around it before it started changing to blue. He watched as the red glow from before started to wrap around his arms and the rest of his body. He could feel it. Like the time when Ichigo helped him fight Aizen. The smaller male's energy was starting to flow through him. It was starting to make him tingle and he could feel the bed shaking beneath him. The feeling was intense and he felt like his body would burn up with how much pleasurable heat he was feeling. He could feel the boiling in his body and the coiling in his belly and he knew he was getting close.

* * *

The workers worked and the servants served. On the opposite side of the castle Shiro was getting his own little taste of ecstasy. Ulquiorra continued to work as he normally did so many years ago. Gin sat beside him, but stopped when he felt the energy rising. He could feel the bond taking place and the energy from both Ichigo and Grimmjow. It was stronger than anything he had ever felt before. His normal wide smile was even wider, but his eyes were slit open, showing off bright red eyes. He was in a cheery mood and Ulquiorra wondered if he should even be in the same room as the unreadable, yet perverted fox demon.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Gin…stop, seriously." The fox demon pouted to himself, but his eyes still held amusement. They continued their work until something made them stop. Everyone froze as they all felt the bond getting closer to being completed. They stood or sat, waiting and waiting.

"**GRIMMJOWWWWWWW!**" The voice boomed and echoed through the whole kingdom. It was filled with pleasure and as soon as it was heard the whole castle was engulfed in red and blue energy. It shot through every demon, some fainting on impact. It was official the bond had been created.

* * *

Ichigo and Grimmjow lay panting, the cool, silk sheets wrapped around their lower halves. Their bodies were dripping with sweat and Ichigo felt like he had just run a marathon. He was completely exhausted. He had never known bonding would be such hard work. He looked up, noticing the fang marks on Grimmjow's neck were starting to heal. He looked up higher to see the blue haired man with his eyes closed and the biggest smile he had ever seen on the man.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cause that felt amazing." Ichigo lowered his eyes, a small smile adorning his lips. He did agree. It had felt amazing. "So…are you going to say it?" Ichigo made a noise.

"Say what?"

"That you love me." Ichigo's eyes widened and he looked up to see Grimmjow gazing down at him, his lips still pulled into a wide smile.

"NO!"

"Why not?" Grimmjow whined.

"Why do you want to hear it so badly?" Ichigo asked as he lowered his eyes to where his arms were wrapped around Grimmjow's larger body.

"Because I want to."

"Well, too bad, now go to sleep. I'm tired." Ichigo turned away from Grimmjow and laid his arms under his head. He smirked when he heard Grimmjow huff. The bigger man turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. The orange haired man listened for Grimmjow's breath to even out before he whispered softly.

"…I KNEW IT!" Ichigo fell into a fit of giggles as Grimmjow squeezed his arms tighter around the man's waist, tickling the man's neck with his lips.

All through the kingdom, everyone worked and everyone served. Everyone could tell, no matter how much the two wanted to deny it. They were both very much in love.

THE END


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Epilogue

**100 years later**

Ichigo stood, leaning against the balcony railing of his castle home. He gazed out at the vast desert, the sand dunes stretching as far as the eye could see. His long, orange hair softly blew in the breeze. It had been around eight weeks since Grimmjow had left. He and his army had traveled to the opposite side to conquer some small colonies that thought they could overthrow Grimmjow. The man seriously didn't play when it came to his kingship. Everyone thought he would just be a stupid child who couldn't take care of his world, but he did more than even his own father in law was able to do.

He fought battles and won them. In the span of 100 years, Grimmjow was able to get the incubi world modernized. It was still ages behind the human world, but it was slowly working its way up there. Communication was easier. Getting food and water wasn't as much as a hassle and even entertainment wasn't as lame as before. Small towns were quickly popping up and the population of incubi was quickly growing into the millions.

Ichigo was actually happy enough to now call the incubi world his home. Everyone he had ever loved was there. Shiro, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Yoruichi and Kisuke. He even finally had gotten in contact with his father, though he didn't even understand how he was related to such a crazy vampire. The one person missing was of course his mother, but she was always in his heart. He smiled. He hoped wherever she was that she was proud of the lover he chose. He wanted to make her proud.

He leaned over the balcony when he heard the trumpet sound. He quickly looked out, wondering what the watch guard had seen. His mouth grew into a large smile when he noticed a large dust cloud forming. That could only mean his king was returning home. Being alone in the large castle bothered him. He always enjoyed lying next to his husband. He watched as Grimmjow and his army made their way into the castle. After a while, he heard the door to his and Grimmjow's bedroom being thrown open. He refused to turn around and continued to gaze outward. He felt two large arms wrap around his waist and smirked when he felt Grimmjow's hard body pressed up from behind.

"Hello, my queen," Grimmjow's deep voice rumbled, making Ichigo blush.

"I hate you. You left me all alone for eight weeks." Ichigo could feel lips softly touching his neck and sighed.

"Sorry, battle took longer than I intended, but I'm here now. Shower me with love." The orange haired man smiled and turned around in Grimmjow's arms, only to frown at how the blunet looked.

"You are covered in blood!"

"…So?" Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow's body and frantically tried to find any wounds.

"Are you hurt?"

"It's not my blood." Ichigo made a noise of distaste and pulled away from Grimmjow. He walked around the blue haired demon, trying to get as far away from him as possible. "Where are you going? My love showering hasn't even started."

"The only kind of shower you are getting is the one that will rinse that damn blood off of you."

"But-"

"Now." Grimmjow pouted and began to shed himself from his clothing. Ichigo went over to the dresser and started digging through the drawers, looking for suitable clothing for his mate. He grumbled about stupid men and the things they did.

He felt arms wrap around him and lips press against his skin. He could feel that Grimmjow was completely naked and tried to ignore the shudder that wanted to wrack his body. It had been eight weeks and he was definitely horny. He had to stand his ground though. He was the queen and had to keep his king in check.

"No love showering?"

"No love showering.

"Then what about a normal shower…together?"

"…" He felt those lips start to make their way lower, kissing his shoulder blades.

"I'll let you wash my hair, then maybe my back. You can use the…loofa."

"…"

"Then maybe I'll wash you. I'll use my tong-"

"Okay!" Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's forearm. He started to drag the man into the bathroom, trying to ignore the man's boisterous cackling.

He didn't care what anyone said. After going through heartache so many times in his life, he was happy. He had finally been mated to a man who loved him just as much as he loved him. It was what he had been wanting for such a very long time. They both stood in the shower, the water cascading over their naked bodies. Lips locked and fingers interlocked. On their backs, looking completely identical, a symbol curved into itself, letting everyone know, they belonged to each other.

* * *

A/N: We have finally arrived to the very end. Thank you again all the watchers of any of my stories, including this one. It was a long run, but it was fun and though I'm sad that the story is finished I am happy at how it turned out. This was my very first yaoi story ever and I am so glad of the response I got from it. Thank you again and I hope to see some of the reviewers on some of my other stories. Also, thank you Racey, seriously without you, I wouldn't have been able to finish this with as much confidence as I do now.


End file.
